Love Hurts
by QuinntanaEndgame
Summary: Marley Rose is new to McKinley Highschool, with the help of her friend Sam Evans, he shows her around. Meeting the new Spanish teacher, Santana Lopez, he is convinced she has a teacher crush. Being in the closet to her mother, Marley, at first is in denial. What happens when she accepts it, and will the teacher feel the same or push her away? Rated M just incase.
1. Chapter 1: New Girl

Love Hurts

Authors Note(I don't own any of the Glee characters) Here is my very first teacher/student relationship story. I've only read, I think three FF on the subject, a Brittana, Quinntana, and even Pezberry. This FF was inspired by their kiss in my other story, WTHI, so if your a new reader, check it out if you want, and my other stories maybe? Of course there will be some angst, cause I'm sure a relationship as taboo as this would be hard. I will say this though, I am a hopeless romantic so yes, there will be angst, no, there won't be a lot, but possibly enough to make it realistic. I doubt any of the spanish will be accurate, I don't speak the language, so I'll be using Google. I wanted to do this pairing cause I thought it would be cute, and I've only read one other FF with these two as a couple. Though it is short, and takes after the Thanksgiving episode when Santana was Marely's mentor. So, I hope this doesn't suck, and that you all enjoy it(: R&R?

Chapter One: New Girl

Sitting in the passenger seat of the car and texting her best friend, Marley sighs, looking out the window. It's just her and her mother, Millie, she never knew her father, or she doesn't remember him. He left when she was just a baby, her mom says it was because they had never gotten along. The small Rose family is on yet another move. It's hard for the single mother to keep up with the bills on her own, so it's forced them to move more times than the average family. Millie always tells her daughter, 'home is where you make it.' Marley wants to believe that's true but, being in highschool doesn't make the moving any more easier. This year she's a senior, she knows what she wants to do once she's graduated, it's the getting there that isn't so easy. Her whole life Marley has done nothing but sing, problem is the only person that has actually heard her, was her mother. Marley has always been very shy, the only friend she's ever made was five moves ago. They keep in touch through Skype, texting and even call now and then. His name is Sam, he also had moved when she did to some small town in Ohio, where she now is moving to. So having someone there makes it less intimidating, though she's not looking forward to what Sam calls, a slushy facial. He's told her all about how the Cheerios and jocks like to throw slushy's on the new kids or geeks. Sam has had a few thrown his way before, being in the glee club, he said it's like getting a ice berg thrown at your face."We're almost there, the house is still small, but it's better than the last." Marley smiles with relief, the last house they rented had a horrible landlord, who never fixed a thing in the house. They had to call their friendly neighbor to do some repairs. Looking out the window, Marley hopes her senior year will be better than the previous ones. She's never had a boyfriend, well mostly because she's gay but she's never had a girlfriend either. She hasn't 'come out' to her mother yet, though she doesn't know why. She knows she would be ok with it, but saying it out loud to her makes her nervous and scared that maybe she won't. With never having a girlfriend, she's never even experienced her first kiss, Sam was nice enough to offer but Marley didn't feel right about it, it would've been like kissing a brother. She's had crushes before but, being the shy and quiet one she doesn't get noticed, she's usually the one sitting in the front of the room intently listening to the lesson, and keeping to herself. It's not that she does it on purpose, her personality just makes it hard to make new friends and is usually oblivious to the ones that do, she's accustomed to just having Sam. It was hard enough to come out of her shell with him, took months of going to the movies, the park and a lot of phone calls to get her to open up. They both met while exploring her; at the time new neighborhood, he was nice and charming with his impressions and made her laugh.

Millie pulls into the driveway of their new home, she was right its's small, but a step up from their last house. It's green with two floors, a two door garage and small front porch. Her phone vibrates in her hand getting a text from Sam, 'I'll be there to help you unpack soon=)' Marley smiles and texts an 'ok, thanks.' back. Sam has always been a gentlemen to herself and her mother, Millie. Her mom is a bit overweight and had been many jokes of her peers at school. She works in the school's cafeteria, so everyone always knew of her mother, they just didn't know she was her mother. Millie thought by keeping it a secret she was helping her, but Marley would never tell her she would still get slammed into school lockers. Marley helps open the U-Haul trailer and takes some boxes inside. The house looks just as nice inside, as the out, small, but nice. The living room is to the left with the stairs in front of the door, behind the living room is the kitchen and across the stairs to the right, is the dining room. Millie walks in next to her and looks around the house."Looks better in person, your room is the second door on the right. You even have your own bathroom." Marley smiles and pulls her mom in a side hug with the box under her arm."Cool, I'm gonna start taking my stuff up." Marley begins to make her way up stairs, when she turns back around."Oh, and Sam said he'll be over soon to help unpack."

"That's nice of him, tell him if he wants he can stay for diner." Marley nods then continues her way upstairs. Finding the door, she opens it and gasps in shock. Being such a small house she didn't expect her room to be so big, she sets the box down then looks around her new room. She crosses her arms with a hum and purses her lips."Mom?! Which one is your room?!" Marley hears her mother moving boxes downstairs."Across from yours, why?!" Marley goes across the hall and finds her mothers room to be smaller and shakes her head. She goes back down stairs and leans against the door way with a knowing smile. Millie senses her presence and looks up to her with a tired sigh."You gave me the master bedroom, didn't you?" Millie shrugs her shoulders with a 'you caught me' smile."You need room for your keyboard right?" Marley's eyes almost pop out of her head, in the last house her room was so small they had to keep her beloved keyboard in the attic, wrapped in a garbage bag."Are you serious? It's been awhile since I've played it." Millie smiles."I know, it's in the trailer if you want to set it up." Marley smiles and kisses her cheek then runs out the house. She so excited she didn't realize Sam was on his way to the front porch and runs into him."Hey, what's with the running?" Marley smile grows throwing her arms around Sam's neck."It's so good to see you, we'll in person. And I'm running to get my keyboard from the trailer, help me?" Sam nods and follows her to the small trailer, Marley finds her keyboard carefully placed and neatly wrapped on their couch. Sam grabs it while she takes the stand, then make their way into the house just as Millie comes out."Hey, Mrs. Rose it's been awhile, how are you?" Millie smiles and gives him a side hug."It has hasn't it? I'm good, lost ten pounds, how are your parents and the little ones?" Sam has a younger brother and sister, they both adore Marley and loved when she came to visit."Their good, Nathan is eleven and Kristen is nine now." Both Millie and Marley look at him in shock, their were so young last time they saw them."Wow, the time sure does fly by, huh? You should bring them over sometime, they were always fun to have around." Sam laughs to himself."You'll wanna take that back, trust me."

"Is Nathan giving you a hard time?" Sam scoffs with an eye roll."That's an understate of the century." Millie laughs as she makes we down the porch steps."He's becoming a man, give him time!" Sam follows Marley upstairs and in her room."Wow, it's big." Marley smiles then sets up the stand under the window, and next to the bathroom door."This seems like a good spot, can you?" Sam nods the. sets the keyboard on it's stand and unwraps it with a whistle."Roland, that's impressive, how did you score that?" Marley smiles and runs her fingers lightly over the keys."My mom saved up years of money, got it for my eighteenth birthday three months ago. I've always wanted one, a sweet old lady taught me how to play when I was little." Sam continued to help unpack until diner, most of Marley's things are in her room along with Millie's. The living room is fully unpacked as is the kitchen and almost the dining room. Marley's stuff are still in boxes expect of course her bed, but she figured she can do that tomorrow after school. Millie ordered a half plan, half pepperoni pizza, Sam had decided to stay with pizza being his favorite."Nervous for tomorrow?" Marley nods as she swallows her food."Very. I know you'll still be there but, I doubt we'll have every class together." Sam smiles as Millie rubs her back."Don't worry, I'll help you find your classes and all you have to do is stay away from Kitty Wilde, and you'll be fine."

"What about the jocks and Cheerios?" He shrugs his shoulders."Well she's on the Cheerios, and the jocks shouldn't bother you too much. Yeah, their mean to the new kids but their nothing compared to Kitty, trust me." Marley visibly gulps, what is it about this girl that can make her so horrible? After they finish, Marley and Sam help with the dishes before he leaves. She says goodnight to her mother and changes into some sleep clothes. Sitting on her bed she can't help but feel more nervous for school. No matter how many times they've moved, the first day at a new school never gets any easier. She's talked to Sam about the Glee club more, but he said they might not have it this year since the Spanish teacher retired. She wasn't one hundred percent sure she was going to join anyway, but the thought of it felt nice. She looks over to her keyboard and smiles, playing always helped her nerves a little. She sits on the bench Sam found in the back of the trailer and takes a deep breath then starts to play, Back to December, by Taylor Swift. There's no reason she plays the song other than she just likes it. Being a hopeless romantic herself, she's always been a fan of Taylor, she loves the idea of love. Having someone to cuddle with on cold days or just because she could, holding hands, kissing, the normal every teenage girl thinks about. Finishing the song she covers the keys with plastic, to protect it from dust, then climbs into bed.

The next morning her alarm goes off at six thirty sharp, Marley groans shutting it off then rubs the sleep from her eyes. It didn't take her very long to fall asleep, moving heavy objects around, and unpacking so many boxes helped. She brushes her teeth then jumps into the shower, after fifteen minutes of deciding what to wear, she chooses, a blue striped t-shirt, with white skinny jeans and a pair of her favorite brown Nollie military boots she got at a thrift store, where she buys most of her clothes. She grabs her bag then makes her way downstairs while texting Sam to let him know she's ready. Millie had asked Sam before he left to take Marley to school, not risking a chance for the kids to see them together. Marley greets her in the kitchen and makes herself a pop tart earning a glare from Millie."You know you should eat more than that, it's the most important meal of the day." Marley sighs hearing this plenty of times before."Yeah, I know, but Sam will be here soon, and I'm nervous." Marley says the last part quietly, looking down to her feet."I know you are, but having a full stomach will help." The pop tart pops out of the toaster shortly before the horn to Sam's car is heard."No time, gotta go." Marley takes her pop tart then gives her mom a quick kiss before running out the door. Sam waves with a friendly smile then opens the door for her."Hey, nice boots." Marley gives him a thumbs up, having her mouth full. Sam waves to Millie who is now standing at the door, then pulls out of the drive way."Being new you'll have to get your schedule from the main office, I'll show you where it is don't worry, I'm your lesbro, I won't leave ya hanging." Marley finishes her pop tart and San hands her a bottle of water."I know, thanks." When she and Sam first met, and after months of hanging out, he had asked Marley on a date and she had to tell him she was gay, it was the first time she said it out loud, and she wouldn't have told him if he didn't ask. It wasn't a big deal, when she told him he just smiled and said 'Awesome, I have a lesbro now!' Marley laughed and just shook her head. Him and a close cousin are the only ones that know. As they get closer to the school, Marley finds herself more nervous, which doesn't go unnoticed by Sam."What's going on in that head of yours?"

She takes a deep breath and looks to Sam."I won't get a slushy facial as soon as I walk in, will I?" Sam laughs making Marley blush."No, of course not, they need time to get the slushies first." Marley hits his shoulder with a glare making him giggle."Not funny, I'm so nervous, I think I feel sick." Sam rolls down the window earning another hit to the arm."What? I've earned this car, you will not be throwing up in it." Marley crosses her arm bitting the inside of her cheek as Sam pulls in the parking lot. Marley notices a lot of red letterman jackets walking around as Sam parks in the student parking section. He lightly hits her shoulder getting her attention."Don't worry so much, your a really pretty girl, maybe the football team will leave you alone." Marley never thought herself as pretty, just ok, average. She always thought if she was pretty she wouldn't still be a virgin, or least had her first kiss by now."I doubt it, but thanks for trying to make me feel better." As promised Sam shows Marley the main office and the secretary gives her schedule, then Sam pulls out his own."We have, English together, whoa your taking Spanish? Who's the teacher?" Marley shrugs her shoulders."Miss. Lopez." Sam hums as he tries to think of who it might be."I think she's new, never heard of the name before." He shows her where her locker is and finds it's three down from his own. Marley starts putting her new tablets and folders in her locker as Sam waits leaning against the one next to hers."Did your being extra clothes like I said?" Marley closes her eyes with a sigh."No, I forgot." He shrugs his shoulders."Oh well, like I said you probably won't get a slushy facial." She closes her locker than walks with Sam to her homeroom. They part ways once they reach it and Sam gives her a good luck. She stands in front of the door and takes a few deep breaths before walking in. Everyone's attention is turned to her and she can't help but feel like Sandy from 'Grease' She gives them a shy small smile and they all continue with their conversations. Marley takes a seat in the front next to a boy with Justin Bieber hair."Hey, I'm Ryder, what's your name?"

She hesitates."Marley, nice to meet you." He smiles with a giggle. "Like the dog?" She frowns nodding her head and he lightly nudges her arm."Hey, it's cool, I like that movie." She smiles back as the teacher walks in and takes attendants, then hands out all kinds of papers for their parent or guardian to sign, with one being for extra curricular activities. When the bell rings she quickly makes her way out the room, to avoid the few Cheerios. She notices Ryder following her and turns to him in question."What's up?"

"Just wanted to see if we have class together." She hands him her schedule and debates if now is a good time to tell him he doesn't have a chance."Nope, just Spanish, and that's at the end of the day. Too bad, but I'll see you later, and I'll save you a seat." He gives her schedule back then goes to his class. Marley sighs and just as she turns she bumps into someone causing her to drop all the papers."Watch where going!" She looks up to see a blonde cheerio and curses under her breath. The girl doesn't say anything else and just walks away leaving Marley to pick up the fallen papers. She hears the clicking of high heels but chooses to ignore it, thinking it could be another student. As she goes to grab her paper for extra activities, she notices an unfamiliar tan hand reaching for it as well. Looking up she is met with the most beautiful brown eyes she's ever seen. The women is wearing a pink suit dress with blue heels, she has long wavy dark hair, and full pink lips. The Latina smiles and hands her the paper."Thought you could use some help." Marley smiles back with a light blush."Thanks, I've been trying to avoid anyone in red but, I got lucky and literally ran right into one." The Latina places her hand on Marley's shoulder giving her chills up her spine."Don't let them get to you, ok?" She slowly nods her head."I'm new though, I'm still expecting my slushy facial." Marley sees the women frown but covers it with a small smile."I'm new too, well a new teacher. I'm very familiar with the school and unfortently the slushies." Marley wants to ask if she had gone to this school, and was a victim

to them too, when the bell rings."Your late, come with me and I'll write you a pass." She follows the women down the hall and into the Spanish room. Without even thinking, Marley smiles in recognition."So your Miss. Lopez?" The Latina smiles getting a pass out from her desk."Yeah, that would be me, why do you ask?" Marley bites her bottom lip. "I have class with you after lunch with my friend Sam. He said he didn't know who you were." Marley watches as she neatly writes down the time."What's your name?" Marley sighs hoping she doesn't get the Sam reaction as Ryder."M-Marley Rose."

The Latina snorts with a smile as she writes it down, making her blush."I know, I'm named after a dog." The women shakes her head handing her the small paper."No, I was thinking of Bob Marley actually. Could never think of you as a dog." Marley again blushes nodding her head."Just a black hippie?" The women laughs making Marley's heart flutter."I guess that's not any better, huh? Well, it's still a pretty name for a pretty girl." Marley's blush deepens making the Latina giggle."Thanks, I better get to class." The women nods taking her seat."See ya later, Marley." She gives her a shy wave and leaves the room, closing the door behind her. She sighs and is confused at how someone she his met make her feel so, flustered and possibly even more shy. Looking down at the late pass she notices how the words lean to the right, indicating the teacher is led handed. Marley loves how the Latina nearly wrote her name, looking at the time she looks to the clock realizing she better get to class. English is her first class, she runs to the door, then stops to catch her breath before walking inside. Again everyone asserts their attention to her, she feels her face heating up and clears her throat."Sorry I'm late, but I have a pass." She hands him the small pass, and he gestures for her to take a seat. Marley spots Sam in the back and smiles, taking the empty chair next to him."Your still dry." She looks at him confused and he laughs."I thought you were late cause of a slushy facial." Marley mouths an 'oh' then shakes her head."I ran into that Kitty girl, and Miss. Lopez helped me pick up the papers I dropped. She wrote the late pass."

"No way, you already met her? So what she like?" Marley smiles thinking about the Latina and blushes as Sam leans closer, he knows that look, he's seen it with the blue eyed girls previous crushes."She is very nice, and very pretty." Sam laughs leaning back in his chair and Marley crosses her arms defensively."What?" Sam looks to the teacher, oblivious to their conversation then holds his hand in front of his mouth, like his telling a secret."You have a teacher crush." Marley, still confused shakes her head."What do you mean?" He playfully rolls his eyes at his friends innocence."Dude, haven't you ever heard of girls crushing on their male teachers?" Again she shakes her head."Yeah, they have trouble paying attention in class, only day dreaming about kissing them, or just focusing on their ass." Marley slaps his shoulder with a glare."Sam Evans I would never think about Miss. Lopez like that. And I don't have a crush on her, she's just really nice and I like, nice teachers." He snorts shaking his head."What ever you say, but just know, if you need a wing man, I'm there for ya babe." Marley rolls her eyes when the bell rings, the friends part ways as they make their way to their next class. Walking down the hall, she thinks about her interaction with the Spanish teacher, and how easily she became shy and how her heart speeded up in her chest when she said her name. There is no possible way she can already have a crush on the teacher, they just met and stuff like this only happens to girls like Kitty, pretty girls, or girls in stupid rom com movies. She's so deep in her head she never remembered walking into her next class and sitting at one of the desks in the front row. The teacher is lecturing about what is to be expecting for the year, and respecting their books. She passes them out and says they must be covered, they only have so many and can't afford to get new ones.

As Marley listens to the teachers lecture, she feels someone nudge her elbow. A handsome, dark skinned boy smiles a her."Your new, right?" She nods with a polite smile."Names Jake Pukerman, womanizer of the senior class. Now I don't mind that a pretty girl like you sit by me but." He pauses looking behind them."My girlfriend doesn't care for it." Marley turns around, following his line of vision to none other than Kitty Wilde. The girl is glaring holes in the back of her head. Marley gulps knowing she ran out of luck, and will for sure be getting a slushy to the face now. She turns back to Jake with an apologetic smile."Sorry, normally I wouldn't sit next to someone like you, but I have a lot on my mind." He raises her eye brows in surprise."Someone like me? What's that supposed to mean?" Marley sighs cursing herself in her head, how could he not take it that way? "I'm so sorry, I just meant to sound rude. I'm sorry." He laughs."Your a strange girl, but I like it." He winks when the bell rings, looking at him confused as to what just happened she doesn't see Kitty coming up behind her. She purposely pumps into her shoulder and crosses her arms."Watch where your going." Marley sighs wishing she had the nerve to stand up to girls like Kitty as she leaves the room. She gathers her new book and takes it to her locker, and a boy with large hair and glasses walks up to her with a mic, and another boy behind him holding a camera."Word in the hallways is your the new girl, who has a thing for cheerleader Kitty's boyfriend, Jake." She's dumbfounded just having came from a class with the boy, word must really spread fast at McKinley high."No, I don't even know him. I just sat next to him in class; like five seconds ago." Before she has time to think, Marley feels something extremely cold and sticky on her face."I've come to learn that no one has slushied the new girl, so I thought I would take it upon my self to show you how things work. Also it's a warning to keep away from my boyfriend." Marley's eyes are starting to burn and wipes them off. She closes her locker and runs to the nearest restroom, only to find out it's the men's room and covers her eyes."Sorry." She hears laughter as she runs out into the ladies restroom. She splashes her face then dries it off before taking a wet piece of paper towel and tries to get it out of her shirt."Great, now I'll be sticky all day." Looking down she notices her white pants are now stained with red dye and groans."This is never going to come out." Giving up she throws the wet towel away and takes a deep breath, readying herself to face everyone with stained jeans and maybe a stained shirt. The halls are empty though and she wonders why she didn't hear the bell."I must really be out of it today." She runs to her next class and this time ignores the stares. The rest of the day she receives more books, has more people ask if she's new, and more glares from Kitty and her loyal cheerios.

Sam meets her at her locker and pats her back with sympathy."I see you got your first facial. Who did it, Karofsky?" Marley sighs then shakes her head, no."Kitty, apparently it was to show me; and I quote 'how things work' and to as a warning, stay away from her boyfriend." Sam snorts as Marley closes her locker then walks with her down the hall."No one here has good gaydar like me." She hits is shoulder as the approach the Spanish room and hits him again, this time harder."Owh, Mar, what's with the abuse?" She looks at him like a deer in head lights."I have Spanish next?" He looks between the room and Marley confused."Yeah, I know your schedule, what's the problem?" Marley's head is spinning she knows how the Latina makes her act and doesn't want Sam to be right about her so called, teacher crush. Sam smiles as different emotions flash through Marley's face."Your girl is in there, and your scared you'll embarrass yourself." She gasps hitting him again."No, but thanks for putting that in my head." He rubs his now; sore arm."I'm sorry, I was just teasing. Be yourself, your an awesome girl, she'll for sure like you. Then you'll fall madly in love and have lady babies." This time she punches him with a glare."Owh, ok, I'll stop. But just because I'm bigger than you, and a guy, doesn't mean I don't hurt." Marley snorts and catches said teacher looking at them."Oh god she's looking, what do I do?" Sam looks over, curious as to what the teacher looks like and gasps."Holly shit, Mar, you weren't kidding when you said she was pretty. That woman is fucking hot." She glares at him and again hits his him."Don't say that, and stop drooling over her." He smiles shaking his."Stop being so obvious, I know she's your girl, calm down." Not paying attention she sees the teacher now walking toward them."She's now walking this way, shit, I don't want her to see me like this." Sam snorts."I don't think you have a choice."

"Hey, Marley. I'm guessing that red dye on your jeans." She slowly nods."Who did it?" She looks to Sam for help, he shrugs and she starts to think if she told the teacher, it could possibly just get her more slushies, but then again, she has a feeling there coming either way."Kitty Wilde. She said something about how things work and her boyfriend." The Latina hums pursing her lips, and Marley can't help but stare."I think I have something that will help." She places her hand on Marley's back guiding her to the class room, then turns to Sam."You coming?" He shakes his head, pointing behind him."Unfortunately no, I don't have Spanish this semester, just wanted to make sure Marley got here ok." The teacher smiles then walks into the room, most students have gone in, but Marley notices no one seems to be paying attention. The spot on her back is tingling from the teachers touch and as much as she doesn't want it to, she can't stop herself from feeling it. The teacher opens her bottom draw, sits at her chair and pulls out a 'Tide to go' pen."It most likely won't work for large stains, but I don't think it'll hurt to try." She makes a move to wipe it on the girls pants but stops herself."You should do it, just go over it like scribbling on paper. It'll probably help if you sit down." Marley sees the teacher hasn't looked her in the eyes and wonders if she's ok. She takes a seat at the front and tires the pen, it starts to fade a little more, but washing it might get it out better."Ok, everyone quite down. Today we're just going to do introductions, ok? I'll start. Mi nombre es, señorita López, y si alguien me vuelve a preguntar si soy nuevo, no lo hacen." The teacher gets a few laughs then starts to call on people to introduce them selves. Marley sets the 'Tide to go' pen on her desk, and holds her breath waiting to be called on. She has always hated talking in front of the class, she hates the attention and gets nervous that she'll say the wrong answer and people will laugh. Which usually results in her not saying anything, looking stupid, and people laugh anyway."Marley, why don't you give it a try?"

She bites her bottom lip, looking around at everyone starring at her, then clears her throat."Soy Marley, y yo soy una persona mayor, uh and, um- I'm not sure how to say the rest." A jock snorts in his hand and a few girls behind her giggle. The teacher glares at them, and slams her hand on the desk."Enough." Her face softens and smiles towards Marley."Good job, Marley. We'll just have to work on that, huh?" Marley smiles back with a light blush, as the teacher winks. The bell rings and students start to quickly file out of the room, excited to return home. Marley throws her bag over her shoulder as the Latina gathers her things. She grabs the pen and shyly approaches the teachers desk."Miss. Lopez?" She looks up and smiles."Marley, what can I do for you?" She holds out the small pen smiling."Thanks for the pen, it kind of got the dye out. I'll my mom wash them when I get home." She smiles taking the pen, Marley gasps as their fingers graze, feeling the familiar tingle as she did earlier. The teacher's eyes bulge for a slight second then covers it with a smile."You welcome, I hope it comes out. Those are cute jeans, it would be a shame if they got ruined." Marley nods smiling."There my favorite." There's a short silence as Marley can't help but stare at the Latina's pump lips and the descending neck line of her white shirt, and the teacher breaks it with a giggle."I think your mother would be worried if you weren't home soon." She looks to her feet embarrassed and nods."Right, see you tomorrow, Miss. Lopez." She waves still giggling at the girls shyness."See ya." Marley leaves cursing herself for practically raping the teacher with her eyes. She was never the type of person to leer but, being so close to the Latina she couldn't help but notice her chest. She snorts thinking every horny, teenage boy did too then it got her thinking about a man Miss. Lopez probably has in her life. They get to kiss her, cuddle with her, and tell her everyday how beautiful she is. It makes her feel jealous, why can a stupid boy get to be with someone like Miss. Lopez while she is single and alone.

She stops right outside the cafeteria doors, does she really have a crush on her Spanish teacher? She just met her, how can that be possible? "I don't have a crush on her, I don't. A blind person can see how beautiful she is, and she was nice to help me, twice, I only like her cause she helped, that's all." She takes a deep breath and decides that's what it is, nothing less and nothing more."Marley, is that you?" She pokes her head in the door way, Millie is preparing some food for the next day's meal."Yeah, how was your day?" She sets her bag next to the table then sits on the stool across from her mother to help."Fine, heard a few whispers but, it was expected. And don't think I didn't notice your pants." She pauses looking at Marley as she avoids her gaze."What happened?" She shrugs."It was an accident, you know I can be clumsy sometimes." Millie hums not believing her, though Marley has tried to hide it in the past, mother knows best, and she knows kids like to pick on her daughter."I'll bleach them when we get home. Which will be soon, I'm almost done here." They both work in silence until their finished, Millie puts the food back in the freezer, then both walk out to the parking lot."How was your day? Did Sam show you around like her promised?" Marley hums as they get in the car."Yeah, it was fine. We only have one class together though, and lunch." She debates on talking about Miss. Lopez when Millie asks about Spanish."How is it, do you think it'll be hard? You know a few things but not much, I know you'd like to speak Spanish with Karla but she does also speak English." Karla is Marley's adopted cousin, she's the same age as her and both have always been close. They keep in touch through Skype since she's gotten sick, and was rushed to St. Jude's hospital in Tennessee. The girls haven't talked in a few weeks cause Karla has been feeling bad having just started chemo."I know that, but I want to learn the language. She taught me some words, but I want it to be a surprise for the next time we Skype."

Millie pulls in the drive way and sighs."Do you like it here? I know it's hard on you to be moving so much, but I don't think I ask as much I should." Marley rests her head on her shoulder."Yeah, I think I do. I mean it's only been a day but I met some nice people at school today. And I know what your thinking, I'm not just saying that to make you feel better, it's the truth." Millie smiles and kisses the top of her head."Ok, good. Now lets get those pants in the wash before they stain." As soon as Marley reaches her room she quickly takes off her shoes and jeans, then throws some sweat pants and a t-shirt on."Here mom!" She throws the jeans down the stairs landing on the floor. Millie sighs looking up at her with raised eye brows, and she smiles sympathetically."Sorry." She runs down the stairs and picks them up for her. Millie examines the jeans confused."It looks like someone tries to clean them already." Marley looks to her feet thinking about her beautiful Latina teacher."Yeah, my Spanish teacher let me use her 'Tide to go' pen. It didn't really work though, she was just trying to help." Millie sees her bashful smile and giggles."Ok, well that was nice of her. The dye should be easier to get out now, less scrubbing for me." Marley returns to her room and sees her phone lighting up from a text, and sighs seeing it's from Sam. She plops down on her bed and reads the message.'Hey, I didn't get to see you before I left. How was Spanish, did you get the slushy out of your jeans? -Sam.' She rolls her eyes, not understanding his need to put his name after all his texts. She tells him every time she already knows it's him.'Ok, we had to introduce ourselves and I didn't know how to say all of mine. But Miss. Lopez was nice about it. Mom has my jeans in the wash.' She sets her phone aside and sighs, then looks over to her keyboard. Thinking back if she had any homework, she debates if she has time to play, and comes up with nothing. She takes the plastic off then plays a little warm up, people close to Marley knows how much she loves classical music. Not so much to listen to all the time on her iPod, but just to play. Her favorite is Beethoven's, Fur Elise, it was one of the first songs she learned to play. She used to just play it so she didn't get rusty, but she grew to love the song. Getting to the crescendo, she hears her phone go off from yet another text from the boy. Marley sighs then reaches over for the phone.'I'm coming over, I want details.' She rolls her eyes.'Fine, but there isn't much to tell.' She assumes he won't get the text but sends it anyways, probably have already left after sending his message. She throws the phone back on the bed then puts the plastic back on the keyboard, losing hope of being able to finish the song. As she does, she can hear Sam talking with her mother downstairs, followed by him running up the steps."Ok, spill. I've been waiting forever to hear what happened with the hot Latina." Sam jumps on her bed and she rolls her eyes."First, don't call her that, and secondly, I high doubt you waited forever, not even close."

He just rolls his eyes and snaps his fingers. Marley groans sitting Indian style on the bench."Like I said, she was just really nice about me making an idiot of myself." Sam raises his eye brows in disbelief."Ok, fine. I was the last one out of class, and when I have the pen back." She pauses trying to find the right words."I don't know what happened, our fingers barely touched and my hand started to tingle. Her skin was super soft and the tingle feeling went all the way up my arm." Sam sat on the bed with a smug smile."See, I was right, you have a teacher crush." Marley rolls her eyes with a scoff."No, I don't. She's nice and helped me twice today, that's the only reason I like her." He gasps sitting up more."What do you mean twice? What happened the first time?" She shakes her head."I shouldn't have said anything!" She runs her hands down her face then crosses her arms, Sam is still starring at her smiling."Stop, looking at me like that, it's creeping me out."

"Marley, diner is ready!" Sam pumps his fist climbing off the bed, then wiggles his eye brows at Marley."How does your mom feel about you crushing on your teacher?" She gasps and throws a pillow at him."Sam! I don't have a crush!" He laughs as she chases him into the kitchen."No running kids, don't forget to wash your hands." Sam pumps Marley's shoulder at the sink, and Marley splashes him. They continue to fool around until they sit at the table, Millie says prayer then enjoy their meal as they discuss their day, and what they still have left to finish the house, with some boxes needing to be unpacked."I have to tell ya Sam, I was so relieved to find that you were attending the same school. You know I worry about my Marley, I'm glad she has you there." He smiles as Marley looks down at her plate, pushing around some food."I was too, I mean we don't have a lot of classes together but, I'll try my best to look for her."

"Thank you, Sam. That's very sweet of you. Marley, if your finished just put the left overs in a container, we don't waste food in our house. When your done, both of you wash the dishes, I'm going to finish unpacking the boxes in the bathroom." Millie excuses herself, Marley and Sam start on the dishes."Where's the containers?" She points to one of the cabinets above the sink."I hate leftovers, but if I don't eat them, I'm afraid she'll just make it again." Sam snorts helping her put the food in small Tupperware."My mom is the same way. Oh, I forgot my parents are going out this Friday, wanna babysit with me? They really wanna see you anyway, so." She smiles."Of course, you know how much I love those kids." They put the Tupperware in the fridge and start the dishes, with Sam cleaning and Marley drying and putting them away. Sam hands her the last plate and sighs leaning against the sink."When are you gonna tell her?" She looks to him in shock, not expecting the question. Drying the plate she shrugs."I don't know, I don't even know how to tell her. How do you start a conversation like that?" He rubs her back."I can't help you there, but I'm sure your mom won't disown you or something. She's totally awesome, give her some credit." She turns to him and sighs."I know that, but a small part of me is terrified that she won't be." He pulls her in a tight hug when Millie walks in."Did I interrupt something?" They step out of the embrace shaking their head no. "Your mother called, Sam. She sounded angry, I'm guessing she didn't know you were here." He shrugs looking guilty."She may have been still at work." Millie shakes her head."Go home, Sam." He laughs then hugs them both goodbye. Marley gets a yogurt from the fridge and some water, noticing Millie still watching her, she squints her eyes suspiciously."What?"

"Why doesn't that boy ask you out already? You would be a cute couple, and I think a girl your age needs a boyfriend." She internally rolls her eyes, so not wanting to have this conversation. Biting the inside of her cheek, she thinks now could be a good time to tell her."Mom, I- uh have to tell you something." She looks interested leaning against the counter."What is it, honey?" Marley takes a deep breath and looks to her feet."I'm uh, I like. umm I can't." She rolls her eyes in frustration then shakes her head, leaving the room."Never mind, I have homework!" she runs up the stairs and closes her door shut, then jumps on her bed, burying her face in her pillow and screams. Laying on her side and looking out the window, she notices the sun has gone down and it's just getting dark."Why can't I just tell her already? I was fine telling Sam, what makes mom any different?" She sighs and looks to her ceiling and her mind wonders off to a certain Latina. Deep down she knows Sam is right, she has a crush on her Spanish teacher, and she's in big trouble.

-Author's Note-

I have so many stories going on right now, but I realized since I started writing, I just can't seem to stop lol. I really like this one and wanted to get it up as soon as I finished the first chapter so, please let me know what you thought of it, and if I should continue. I'm not actually 100% set on the tittle, but that's all I could come up with, along with a few others, if you have any suggestions that would be awesome. This is my first story that isn't about Santana and Quinn, and I would hate to lose readers because of the pairing. I promise there will be more Quinntana in the future, but give this one a chance. I'll have a Quinn/Santana friendship so maybe that'll keep you reading. There isn't a lot of Santana in this chapter but, obviously there will be more. I have a link to Marley's boots but if it doesn't work, then don't worry about it. Review?

Santana says:'My name is, Miss Lopez, and if someone asks me again if I'm new, don't.'

Marley's boots:

. /Sites-pacsun-Site/default/mProduct-Show?pid=0561459920006&dwvar_0561459920006_color=001&start=6&cgid=womens-shoes


	2. Chapter 2: Breadstixx

Love Hurts

Authors Note(I don't own any of the Glee characters) I guess I'm gonna continue with this story(: I didn't get a ton of reviews but, it was enough, and all of them were positive, so thanks(: Also, no one said anything about the title, so I guess it's not as bad as I think? If anyone is curious about their age, Marley is 18 like she said, and Santana is 23. It might also end up in the story, but I didn't want anyone confused, as I have before in another story of mine. There will be some of Santana's POV in this chapter so, enjoy the update, and don't forget to review, they make me smile! P.S If I didn't fix some mistakes, I'm sorry, sometimes there easy to miss.

Chapter Two: Breadstixx

For the next two days, Marley finds herself wanting to dress nice, for her Spanish teacher. The first time it hit her, she was standing in front of her full length bathroom mirror. She wanted to change, for the third time, but looking at the time she had to leave, or she would've been late. Sam still drives her to school, and he had promised he would for the rest of the year. It's Thursday morning, and Marley is in her bathroom, blow drying her hair when it suddenly turns off. She hits it, then plugs it out, then back in, but nothing works."Mom?! What happened to the power?!" Millie walks in looking embarrassed and guilty."They turned it off. I didn't get my check in time to pay it. It should be on in a few days." Marley sets the blow dryer on the counter and hugs her."After school we'll have to empty the fridge of diary." She hugs her tight, rubbing her back."I'm sorry, sweetie. I wasn't expecting for the check to come so late." She shakes her head, leaning out of the embrace."No, mom. This isn't your fault ok. It's fine, I'll just put my hair up today. And you know I don't watch much tv anyway, I'll live." Millie laughs to herself, shaking her head."Leave it to you to find a silver lining." Marley smiles looking to her feet."Better finish getting ready, Sam will be here shortly." Marley gives her another hug then returns to fixing her hair. Pulling her hair to the side, she starts to braid it into a fishtail, while thinking about possibly getting a part time job. She knows Sam works as a waiter at some Italian restaurant, maybe if she asked, he could get her a job there too. Finishing her braid, she finds a hair tie then puts on some eye liner and mascara, when she hears Sam honking the horn."Mom?! Tell him I'll be out in a minute, please!" She hears the front door open as she goes back into her room and put on her favorite brown boots, grabs her bag, and runs down the stairs, and out the door."Bye mom, see ya later." She gives her a hug and kiss then hops in the car. As Sam pulls onto the road he eyes Marley's outfit and smiles knowingly."You look nice." Marley shrugs smiling, with a light blush, she's wearing a yellow t-shirt with grey sleeves, and floral shorts, that aren't too short, but still shorter than she's used to. Before she and her mother arrived in Ohio, they went on a small shopping spree at some thrift stores. Marley happened to get lucky when some rich girls fathers thought they had too many clothes they weren't wearing. Marley bites her bottom lip thinking now would be a good time to ask about the job."Sam, what's the name of that restaurant you work at?" He looks at her confused and shrugs."Umm, Breadstixx. It's in the Lima mall, why?"

She shrugs, looking out the window."I was just thinking that maybe I can work there too. My mom could use some help paying the bills. I've wanted to before but, she wouldn't let me." He smiles mouthing 'ok' knowing what she's thinking."And you figure since your eighteen now, she can't exactly stop you?" She smiles."Yeah, so do you think you can help me get an interview?" He pulls into their usual parking spot and turns off the car, then turns to Marley."I'll do you one better, and get you the job." She looks at him dumbfounded and confused."Wait, how is that possible?" He shrugs."The owner is a good friend of my parents. It's how I got the job, just come with me after school. I'm sure he'll hire you, he's been looking for help anyway." She smiles and pulls him in a hug."Thank you so much, this will help a lot, Sam." Pulling out of the embrace, he smiles."Anytime." Going into the building, Sam walks with Marley to her locker, keeping a watch out for Kitty who has been targeting the brunette since the first day of school."You really don't have to be my body guard." He leans against the locker next to hers, rolling his eyes."I do actually, I promised your mom I'd look out for you. And that's exactly what I'm going to do." She rolls her eyes as she gets her morning books, then closes it."Well, your deffinetly not walking me to class. It would be embarrassing and you'll be late, and don't argue with me." His shoulders fall with a sigh."Fine, but if something happens, and your mom asks where I was, I'll tell her I did want to walk you, but you wouldn't let me." She laughs and lightly hits his arm."Fair enough, I'll see you in English." Marley is so not looking forward to her first class, Kitty has been relentless. Most of it is just silly childish stuff, but she can be horribly mean, and spread rumors about her being anorexic. The day before, the same kid with the big hair, who she found out was Jacob Ben Iseral, asked her about it. Luckily, Sam was close by and sent him away, and she's been avoiding the weird boy ever since. Kitty has taken the seat next to Jake, which she doesn't mind, the boy had been sending vibes that he's interested in her, and she for one doesn't want to get into that kind of drama. Sam said he clearly does not have good gaydar, as do a lot of students that attend the school.

Marley takes a seat in the middle by herself, it's the only class that she avoids the front for obvious reasons. Throughout the lecture, Kitty and her friends keep whispering and glancing at her. At first she just rolls her eyes, thinking how middle school their behaving, but after awhile she gets curious as to what they could possibly be talking about. It's hard for her to write down all the notes with the girls distracting her, and ultimately decides to give up, and get them from Sam. At the end of class, Kitty approaches Marley's desk, as she puts her books in her bag."Hello, Marley. I just want to apologize on behalf of the girls, I was just having a bad day, and then I saw you with my boyfriend. Meet us under the bleachers so we can have an adult conversation, and I can lay down some ground rules, got it?" She slowly nods her head, still suspicious but is more afraid of what will come of it if she were to refuse."Cool, so during lunch, don't be late." Kitty walks off with her friends and she thinks about what she has gotten herself into. For the rest of the morning, and mid afternoon, Marley has a sick feeling in her stomach that something bad is going to happen, and she can't shake the feeling. Sam notices how off she is during class and plays 20 questions with her, making her feel worse. She almost considers having him go with her but, decides against it. Kitty probably wouldn't be too happy to have her body guard at her side. Sam sighs leaning back in his chair."Come on just tell me what's wrong. I'm your lezbro, we tell each other everything."

She groans giving up, Sam could be so stubborn, sometimes it drives her crazy."Fine. During first period, Kitty apologized and told me to meet her under the bleachers, during lunch. She said she wants to have an adult conversation, and lay down some ground rules, whatever that means." He just bites the inside of his cheek, with a hum."I'm coming with you, I don't trust Kitty, and she's been nothing but mean to you. She's up to something, and I'm not letting you go by yourself." Marley always appreciated how protective he's become of her, but there are times were it's not necessary, or she just doesn't feel the need to have him be the hero."No, I'll be fine. I don't know what will happen if she sees you. It could just make it worse for me." He sighs frustrated, knowing she's right."What if I just stay close by or something? Where they can't see me, but I'll be able to jump in if I have to." She shrugs, it couldn't do any harm, and maybe it'll help with her nerves and she won't feel so sick."Ok, fine. But make sure they can't see you, like at all. I'm not even sure who will be there with her." He smiles and pats her shoulder."No Problem. I'll follow you out to the field, just text me." After class Marley is feeling a lot better about her meeting with Kitty, if that's what it is. Putting her books into her locker she sees someone stand next to her, in the corner of her eyes."Hey, Marley. You seemed, I don't know not yourself this morning. And I've been looking for us to ask if your ok." She closes her locker and turns to Ryder with a polite smile."Hey, yeah I'm fine now, thanks for asking. I was just tired, and had a bad morning." She looks at him curiously expecting that he would leave, but continues to stare at her with his hands in his pockets."Can I help you with some thing?" He nods and nervously clears his throat."I was just wondering if you would like to go to Breadstixx with me this weekend." Marley purses her lips shifting her weight on both feet. She was not looking forward to this, it's one thing to tell someone your gay, and another to turn down a really nice guy."I'm sorry, Ryder I can't." He nods smiling, trying to act like it doesn't bother him, but she can see through it."No, that's fine. If your busy maybe we can go some other time." She can hear how hopeful he is and curses under her breath."Yeah, maybe. I'll see ya later, we're gonna be late for class."

He stars to walk backwards with a tight lipped smile."Right, yeah, see ya. I'm glad your feeling better." He quickly turns forward and makes his way down the hall. Marley sighs leaning her back against her locker, then takes her phone out and let's Sam know she's going out to the field. She closes her eyes and takes a few deep breaths, when she hears the familiar sound of high heels. They come to a stop in front of her, she opens her eyes to Miss. Lopez smiling at her."Aren't you supposed to be in class? What are you doing in the hall by yourself?" Marley smiles bashfully and shrugs."I have lunch, and I'm just procrastinating." Miss. Lopez looks at her curiously, as Marley notices her outfit. It's long sleeved pink dress, it's short, showing off her long tan legs. Marley looks to Miss. Lopez eyes and notices there darker than before. She clears her throat and points down the hall."I also have lunch, which will be spent grading some tests. So, I'll see you this afternoon." Marley smiles giving the teacher a shy wave."Bye, Miss. Lopez." Marley takes in another breath before heading out to the football field. She spots Sam pretending to do his homework by his car and smiles. Getting closer to the bleachers, her nerves start to kick in again. Kitty and her friends, and a few football players are waiting under the bleachers where Kitty told they would meet. Marley is even more nervous if possible, eying the football players as she walks under the bleachers."What are they doing here?" Kitty shrugs."I had them all slushy you too, so I thought you should get an apology from all of us." Marley slowly nods her head, then listen as one of the cheerleaders give her lame version of an apology, when she feels something cold on her head, and down her back. She looks up to see a large bucket that once held a mix of red and blue slushy. Everyone is laughing and taking pictures with their phones, Marley turns around and runs towards Sam's car. Sam is quick at her side and pulls her in a hug."Take me home, please." He opens the passenger door for her, then quickly walks around the car and climbs in the driver side. Pulling out of the parking spot, he sees everyone still laughing and groans. His friend doesn't deserve this, she's a nice person and an amazing friend. He quickly pulls out of the lot and onto the road, before he does something he'll regret. Marley can't stop crying, seeing everyone laugh at her, she's never been more embarrassed. She feels stupid for even going with it, all she wants is to shower and lay in bed. Then she remembers she asked Sam to get her a job today."I'm gonna shower then take a nap, wake me when it's time for the interview."

"We could always do that some other time." She shakes her head, wiping her eyes."No, it has to be today, Sam." She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath."My mom couldn't pay the electric bill, they turned the power off this morning. I have to help, and that requires getting a job." He sighs then pulls in the drive way. Turning off the car he turns to Marley."Fine, but I'm staying here with you, ok?" She nods, both get out of the car and Marley gets her key out an unlocks the door."You know, we might get in troubled for skipping the rest of the day." She shrugs then goes into her room."Make yourself at home." Marley gets out a nice outfit for the interview, then some sweats and a t-shirt to wear for her nap, before getting in the shower. Downstairs, Sam is in the kitchen making some chicken noodle soup. Throughout the months he's been friends with the brunette, he's learned soup helps Marley when she's upset. He puts an ice cub in it to help cool off then goes upstairs, and knocks on the door."Mar? You still in the shower?" He opens the door, Marley is laying on her bed, facing away from the door, and towards the window."I made you some soup." He sits next to her and taps her shoulder."I know you said you wanted to sleep but, this will help." She sighs then sits against the head board."Thanks, Sam." He pats her knee with a sympathetic smile."Any time, lezbro." Marley rolls her eyes and pushes his shoulder."I hate it when you call me that." He just laughs as she eats her soup.

-(POV)

Santana was just heading back to her class from grabbing her lunch in the teachers lounge. She doesn't like to eat in their since meeting the other staff, most are older than her, and some of the male teachers are just creepy. Seeing Marley in the hall made her smile, but taking a closer look, the girl looked upset. She couldn't help herself but ask why she was in the hall alone. Then she caught the teenager looking at her dress, and her legs, normally it would piss her off. Ever since she started at the school, horny teenage boys haven't stopped hitting on her. She knows she's pretty but when she wants to be serious and get down to business, it really gets on her nerves. But for some reason seeing Marley look at her like she's some beautiful goddess, turned her on. She told the girl she had tests to grade, and she wasn't lying, but normally she would save it for home. When she returned to her class she had to control her lib-ado. She ate her sandwich and grapes then graded her third period tests. It was a good distraction until the end of the day, she's looking forward to seeing Marley. Then it hits her, why would she be so excited to see one of her students? Why was she so turned on, as the girl openly leers at her? She can't be attracted to a student, it's so wrong and something Santana never thought would happen. She pushes the thought back and decides she just wants to know if the girl is alright. For the past few days she's kept on eye on her, knowing one particular cheerio has targeted the girl. Waiting outside her classroom, she notices everyone but said girl has come to class. It worries her, Marley is always one of the first to arrive, would could've happened that she couldn't make it to class?

She sighs then walks into the room and closes the door behind her."Estoy muy decepcionado con ustedes. Sé que es el inicio del semestre, y la mitad si es probable que tomó esta clase, para que pueda entender su criada mejor." She slams her hands down on the desk, glaring at the students."Pero al menos actuar como si te importara! Hay en lo próximo a la mentira que me gusta, y eso es pereza." She sets Marley's test aside then starts to pass the rest out."Not one of you passed, some had decent grades, but I want better than that!" Through just the short few days, Santana has made it very clear that she's a strict and a 'deals with no crap' kind of teacher. She stands on front of the room with her hands on her hip, and her HBIC brow arched."For tonight's homework, I want you all to copy this test, over and over until you get it right. You want to act like immature brats, I'll treat you like one." A few football players groan."We don't have time for this shit, we have better things to do." Santana marches in front of his desk and slams his book down, hard, making him and everyone else jump."I don't care about football. You don't seem to care about this class either, so now you'll have no choice. You don't do the homework, then I'll give you more. It'll be more work for me too, but if that's what it takes for you to do this so called shit, then fine by me!" The students sigh and glare at the football player, cursing under their breath. For the rest of class, Santana has them start on their homework. When the belle rings, and everyone leaves, Santana gets the rest of the tests she has yet to grade, locks the door, then goes out to the parking lot. She looks around to the student parking trying to find a certain brunette, but convinces herself she's just a concerned teacher. Not finding her, she slides into the car and drives home. Santana lives in a small apartment, though her parents hate it, she wouldn't want to live anywhere else. It's smaller than what's she used to, but that's why she loves it. She's had it decorated so it doesn't look like a shoebox, she does have her limits. Santana grew up in a large home to a doctor as a father, and a lawyer for a mother. She had nannies and maids, she was the HBIC cheerleader in high school, always throwing slushed at the nerds on the bottom to stay on top. Now Santana is completely different, her graduating class wouldn't even recognize her now. She can still bring out her HBIC, but only when necessary.

When she met Marley in the beginning of the week, she felt sorry for the girl so she helped her. She had to laugh at herself though thinking how her teenage self would scoff and roll her eyes. When Marley looked at her with puppy dog eyes, she gasped. She had always loved her friend Brittany's blue eyes, and thought they were the most beautiful she's ever seen, but Marley proved her wrong. Santana hasn't been able to get the shy girl out of her mind, and uses work to distract her. Tonight she's going to Breadstixx with Brittany, they used to date but broke up because she found out Brittany had been cheating on her with Artie. Their slowly starting to get their friendship back and she's happy. Santana showers, then changes into a blue flowered too with a short blue skirt. It might just be a get together with a friend, but it doesn't mean she can't look nice. Brittany calls and lets her know she'll meet her soon, Santana turns her security system on, a present from her dear parents, then gets in her car.

-(POV)

Marley changes into her favorite dress, it has a white lace top, with a pink skirt, with her black, double strapped ankle boots. She puts on some light makeup, the way she likes it, then calls her mom and has Sam drive her to Breadstixx."Will I be on the same shift as you?" He shrugs."If that's what you want. I work every Tuesday and Thursday, weekend nights I babysit."

"I think that would be good for me too. I'm not doing good in Spanish so I wouldn't be able to work so much." Sam pulls in the Lima mall parking garage, then escorts Marley through the building until they reach the small Italian restaurant."Ted is in his office in the back. Wait here, I'll get him." Marley waits by the front door, off to the side so she's not in the way. Looking around, she notices a small stage in front and wonders if they ever have any live music, of if it's just for private parties. It's nicer than she thought it would be for a restaurant in a small mall. Not exactly authentic, but still nice, continuing to look around she notices a familiar brunette sitting in one of the booths and gasps. Miss. Lopez is in a beautiful blue dress, that shows off her amazing legs. Marley couldn't help but stare last time, but Miss. Lopez has really amazing legs, even a straight girl and gay guy would have to agree. She finally looks at her teachers face to see she's waving her over, she smiles shyly then walks over to her. As she does, she finally notices a blonde sitting with her, though her back is turned to her, she assumes she's pretty. If she's friends with Miss. Lopez she must be."Hey, Marley. What are you doing here? I was worried I didn't see you in class." Marley's heart flutters, her beautiful teacher, she has a crush on was worried about her."I'm here with a friend, and I'm sorry I just wasn't feeling good." The teacher smiles."But you feel better now?" Marley glances at her teachers friend, and notices how pretty she is."Yeah, I'm much better now, thanks." Sam whistles getting her attention, with a knowing smile. She rolls her eyes then turns her attention back to the Latina."I'll see you tomorrow at school, Miss. Lopez." She waves then goes to the back of the building with Sam, while throwing some glances at her teacher, and sees the blonde with her, hold her hand."She must be her girlfriend, great. If course why wouldn't she have a girlfriend?" She reaches Sam, and he has his arms crossed with an amused smile."What?"

"Talking to yourself again?" She looks to her feet then hits his arms."Shut up. So is Ted ready to see me?" He shakes his head and Marley deflates with disappointment."You got the job! I told him all about you, and he really does need the help." She smiles and pulls him in a hug. Sam picks her up and spins her."Thank you so much! I can't wait to get started." He sets her back to her feet, and gestures to a booth."Well, until then would you like to have diner with me? I mean you will be working here, you should probably know what the food tastes like." She giggles as Sam pulls out a chair for her."It would help, wouldn't it?" Sam has a waitress get their orders and says he'll pay then Marley insists on paying him back when she gets her first cheek. The waitress soon returns with their pasta and breadstix, Marley takes a bite of her spaghetti and moans."Wow, this is really good." Sam nods in agreement."Yeah, this is where a lot of kids go for dates and stuff. It's really popular here in Lima." Marley cringes when he mentions other kids going here, and the possibility of running into Kitty and her friends."How do you deal with the jocks and cheerios?" He shrugs."They don't always sit at my tables, but when they do I just do my job and ignore them. It's mostly the football players that give me a hard time. Like the cheerios are with you." He pauses putting his hand over hers."I'm sorry about what happened today. I'll get back at them somehow, I promise." She shakes her head, pulling her hand back."No, don't. There's no need to scoop to their low, and besides, it'll just make it worse for the both of us. So let it go, ok?" He sighs knowing she's right, again."Yeah, fine. If they do it again though, I'll have to tell someone. I'm not gonna let them get away with it." She leans back and smiles, not wanting to argue. She looks over to Miss. Lopez and sees she's now alone, grading papers. Her phone rings and rolls her eyes."Hey, mom. Yeah, I'm still here with Sam. Ok thanks, see ya soon, bye." She puts her phone back in her purse as Sam Cheka the time."Sorry, I have to go. I promised I'd help the kids with their homework. Do you still need a ride?" She shakes her head."No, that's ok. I was just going to tell you my mom is on her way over." He smiles then throws some bills down and hugs her goodbye. As Sam leaves, Marley debates if she should stay, or look around the mall, when she sees Miss. Lopez approach her."Still here?" She points to the chair, silently asking for permission. Marley nods with a polite smile and Miss. Lopez sits."Yeah, Sam had to go, and my mom will be picking me up." She glances at the table the teacher previously sat."Your girlfriend left too? I saw you were grading tests, can you tell me how bad I did on mine." Miss. Lopez laughs shaking her head."Brittany is not my girlfriend, just a friend, though it's still complicated. And I have your test with me actually, since you were MIA, I thought I'd give it to you now."

Marley just now notices the paper in the Latina's hand as she hands it to her. She looks down and sighs with disappointment."Worse than I thought, this class is a lot harder than I expected." Miss. Lopez leans over the table, giving Marley a good view of her cleavage. She gulps and quickly averts her eyes and Miss. Lopez smiles."Why did you take this class?" She sighs."My adopted cousin and I are really close, and I wanted it to be a surprise. I only know a few things ins Spanish, but I wanted to be fluent. We talk a lot on Skype, she's has relapsed, and has been at St. Jude for a few months now." She doesn't like to talk about her cousin much, not even with Sam, but for some reason she feels she can trust her teacher. Miss. Lopez tentatively reaches across the table and places her hand over Marley's, making it tingle on contact."I'm sorry to hear that. I know how you feel, my uncle died of cancer. He was older though so it was hard for him, she's fought it before, I'm sure she can do it again." Marley smiles as she tries to hold back tears."Thanks, I'm sorry about your uncle. Were you close?" The teacher sighs then shrugs."Not really, but still it's family, it was hard on all of us." Marley looks down at their hands, Miss. Lopez is rubbing small circles with her thumb. She fights the urge to turn her hand and lace their fingers together. Miss. Lopez clears her throat breaking her haze."If you want I can tutor you, I don't want you to fail. We can set up days where we can meet here, if you like?" She smiles loving the idea of getting to hang out with the Latina. Of course it's just for tutoring but she'll still be with the teacher."How about Tuesday's and Thursdays? I'll be working here anyway so, it'll be perfect." Miss. Lopez smiles never taking her hand off the students."Good plain, don't forget to tell your mother though, ok?" Marley smiles when her phone chirps."That would be my mom, she must be waiting in the parking lot. Thank you, Miss. Lopez." The teacher smiles as they get ready to leave."Santana." Marley looks confused making the Latina laugh."That's my name, I figure if I'll be tutoring you it would be nice for you to call me by actually name. I hear, Miss. Lopez enough at school."

She smiles saying the name over and over in her head."I like it, it's pretty, and it suits you." Santana smiles and Marley swears she sees a blush."Gracias. I'll see you tomorrow, have a good evening, Marley." Santana walks to the front of the room, and looks back to the girl and winks, making her blush. She touches the back of her hand where Santana had hers and smiles."She doesn't have a girlfriend, she totally just made my day." She grabs her purse then practically runs out of the restaurant, through the mall, and into the parking lot. She slides into the car and leans over hugging Millie."Hey, mom. How was your day?" Millie smiles at the surprise hug, then pulls up of the parking lot."Good, how about you?" Marley smiles back."It just got better actually." The drive home, Marley gazes out the window, thinking about how it felt to have Santana touch her hand. Arriving home, she jumps out of the car and runs up to her room, making Millie roll her eyes. She sits on her bed, leaning against the headboard, with her ankles crossed and calls Sam."Hey, what's up?"

-"After you left, Santana sat with me and we were talking about Spanish, and I even told her about Karla." (Sam cuts her off)

-"Wait, slow down. Who's Santana." (Marley smiles)

-"Miss. Lopez, she said since she'll be tutoring me now, I can call her by her first name. She said she heard enough of it at school."

-"Wow, that's cool I guess. I can't believe you talked to her about Karla, you haven't said anything about her to me since she relapsed." (Marley sighs and bites her bottom lip)

-"I know, Sam. I'm sorry, it's been hard and I don't know, I was surprised I brought it up too. She somehow made it easy, she even told about her uncle and how he died from it, but Karla should be fine cause she's young, and she beat it before. She was super sweet about it."

-"That was nice of her, I just wish my best friend can talk to me about this stuff, ya know?" (She sighs)

-"I know, I'm sorry. I really am." (She hears Sam sigh)

-"I know, I gotta go. I'm sorry but I can't give you a ride to school. My mom needs it to visit family out of town, me and the siblings are taking the bus. See ya."

Marley hangs up the phone with a groan, she knows Sam would never lie but, she knows he's mad. She lays down and looks at the ceiling."I was do happy, and now I have to deal with an angry Sam. Awesome." Marley gets dressed into some sleep clothes and starts on her homework, preying the next day won't be as bad as she thinks.

-Authors Note-

Still like? Let me know in a review please, I love your feedback! If your following any of my other stories, I'll be updating 'It's still Love' next, then 'Love in Paradise' If your not following them, then check them out if you like(:

Again, this is probably all wrong but, here's what Santana says: 'I'm disappointed in you guys. I know it's the beginning of the semester, and you probably took this class so you can understand your maid.' 'But at least act like you care! There is one thing next to lying that I hate, and that's laziness.'


	3. Chapter 3: Video Games & a Party

Love Hurts

Authors Note(I don't own any of the Glee characters) Just to clarify, I'll go between the girls POV, but most of it will be in Marley's. Also there'll be a little bit of Sam's POV, but it'll just be for this chapter I think. I'm still using google for the Spanish translation, and it's more than likely going to be wrong. No one mentioned any mistakes for the last chapter, so hopefully I'm getting better at that, enjoy the update and don't forget to review! (:

Alibooboo: Thanks, I'm glad you do! And I actually have no idea what their ship name is. Someone should come up with something for them.

ineedtoleavethissite: is that their ship name? I'm glad you like it, enjoy the update and thanks for the review!

Chapter Three: Video Games & a Party

Finally it's the end of the week, Friday, the day every teenager loves, and Marley is no different. Though this time she isn't looking forward to it, all morning she's tried calling Sam and only got his voicemail. She changes into a sleeveless plaid shirt that ties at the front, with dark jeans and her favorite boots. She brushes her teeth then puts her hair up in a bun, and puts on light makeup. Marley grabs her book bag, and on her way down the stairs, she once again tries calling Sam. She knows he can't drive her to school but she wants to talk to him and apologize. She groans, hearing his voice mail, Millie hands her a pop tart with concern."Everything ok?" Marley sighs plopping down at the table."Sam is mad at me, but we'll be fine by the end of the day. You know how he can be." Millie smiles shaking her head."I don't understand you two sometimes." Marley finishes her pastry and heads out the door."I'll need some help in the cafeteria after school, again." She nods and turns to Millie at the door, hugging her, when she remembers about the tutoring."Oh, I almost forgot, I haven't been doing well in Spanish and Miss. Lopez, the teacher offered to tutor me." Millie smiles."That's nice of her, though I'm upset you didn't tell me you were failing." Marley rolls her eyes."I'm not failing, the semester isn't even close to ending. And Miss. Lopez is going to help me anyway, so it'll be fine, mom." She kisses her cheek."I gotta go, see ya later, love you."

Walking down the sidewalk, Marley hums one of her favorite songs to herself. She sees a car from the corner of her eye but doesn't think anything of it, until they honk their horn. Ryder smiles waving at her, she politely smiles back and waves."Need a ride?" She shakes her head."No, that's ok, I'm fine. I like walking." He laughs."It's kind of a long walk, don't you think?" She sighs, not really wanting to go in the car with him, but knowing he's right she gives in."Fine." He stops the car, and she walks around to the passenger side, and slides in, then puts her seatbelt on."You look pretty today." She smiles looking at her lap."Thanks." He tries to make small talk with her, talking about school, and how mean the jocks and cheerios can be. He pulls into student parking and turns to Marley."So what are your plans for the weekend?" She sighs."I don't know yet, probably stay over Sam's." He nods looking disappointed."Your boyfriend?" She laughs shaking her head."No, he's like a brother to me." Ryder smiles and nervously clears his throat."Um cool, uh well if your not staying with Sam, would you like to hang out?" She bites her bottom lip, debating if she should just tell him she's gay."Ryder your a really nice guy but, your not my type. I'm sorry, we could be friends though, I could use another." He sighs then smiles."I could live with that, so come to my house? We could play video games, and Sam can come too if he wants." She nods."Sure, I'll ask him. See ya in class." On her way into the building, she spots Sam talking to Jake."Sam! Hey, I've called you, why didn't you answer?" He sighs."Can we talk?" Jake eyes her, but she's too busy pleading with Sam to notice. He nods then turns his attention to the jock."I'll think about it Jake, see ya in PE." Sam tugs on Marley's hand and enters the school, and she follows him to his locker, not far from her own."I really am sorry, Sam. It's not easy for me to talk about, and I don't know she made me feel like I can."

He sighs opening his locker then turns to her."Yeah, I know. I'm sorry too, I was acting like a baby, but could you blame me? I felt betrayed, you know you can talk to me about it." Marley pulls him in a hug."I know, I'm sorry." He nods."It's ok, we're good." She smiles as he lightly pushes her shoulder then takes his morning books out."Hey, Ryder asked me to hang out at his place, play some video games. He said you can come too, wanna go?" He squints his eyes at her."The kid who's asked you out that one time? Still haven't told him you play for a different team?" She rolls her eyes."I just said he's not my type. Please go? I don't want to be there alone with him." He smiles."Sure, but It'll have to be at my place, I have to babysit." Sam walks with Marley to her locker as she gets her own books."So why we're you talking to Jake?"

"I'm thinking about joining the team." She closes her locker, raising her brows in surprise."What, why?" He shrugs."The day I was keeping an eye on you, by the field, I threw the ball back to them. They said I had a good arm and want me to join. I figure if I do, it could get the cheerios off your back." She rolls her eyes."The only way you can get them to do that, is if you convince Kitty that I have no interest in her boyfriend." The bell rings and Marley hugs him again."I'll see you later, and Sam, be careful. I'm afraid it's just a trick or something." He rubs her arm."Don't worry about me, I'll be fine." They part ways to their classes, silently preying for the day to end quickly, both for different reasons. First period goes by pretty fast, Ryder talked about what they would do over the weekend. He seemed overly happy she decided to go but, Marley didn't think too much into it. She gets shoved into the lockers by Kitty a few times, but still stays in a relatively good mood. By the end of the day though, she's excited for the weekend, a little nervous meeting Ryder's family but she won't be alone, and feels better. Before going to Spanish, Marley stops at her locker to get her book, and put the others back. As she walks to class she feels someone tap her shoulder, and turns to see Jake."Hey, I've been wanting to ask you something all day but, since we only have that one class it's been like trying to find Waldo." She snorts looking around the hall, for Kitty."Ok, you found me, what's up?"

"I'm having a party at my house, the football team will be there, along with many others. Would you like to come?" She narrows her eyes at him."Sorry, have plains already, and I don't think your girlfriend would like it if I were there." He shrugs."Probably not but I don't care. So, what's so important that you can't party?"

"I'm hanging out with Sam and Ryder, ok? And I'm not really the partying type." Before he can say anything else, Marley turns around and walks to class. Santana is standing by the door and smiles as she spots her. The teacher smiles back and waves, before Marley reaches the class, Jake cuts her off."Come on, just think about going. I don't usually invite someone like you, if you were anyone else they would say yes in a heartbeat." She scoffs and rolls her eyes."Then ask them, I don't want to go, Jake. Leave me alone." As she walks past him, he grabs her wrist, pulling her back."I don't want to invite someone else, I want you to go." Marley winces at his grip."Well I said no, now let go, your hurting me." He just tightens his hold, pulling her close to his personal space."Will that get you to say yes?" She shakes her head."No, Jake let go." As Marley tries to pull her wrist back, Santana approaches them, glaring at the boy."Let go, now. I believe she's told you more then once she doesn't want to go. Now, fucking leave before your late and I give you detention." Jake sighs, rolling his eyes then stomps his way to class. Marley hisses with pain, rubbing her wrist."Thanks, Miss. Lopez. I didn't think he was going to stop." She smiles taking her hand, and lightly rubs her wrist, giving Marley goosebumps."You should go to the nurse, she'll give you some ice." She blushes as the teacher continues to rub her wrist."Ok, thanks again, Miss. Lopez. I'll be right back." Santana smiles but doesn't let go of her hand. Marley smiles back, her blush deepening and clears her throat."Oh right, sorry." She takes a step back, dropping her hand, Marley bashfully looks at her feet as she walks to the nurses office.

-(POV)

After Santana left Breadstixx, she curses under her breath for flirting with a student. There was no question that the teacher is attracted to the girl, and Santana had promised herself never to act on it. But for some godly reason she actually winked at the girl, a second time, seeing her blush though, made her heart flutter and stomach flip, but walking to her car she knew it was a mistake. Arriving at her apartment, Santana puts her keys in a small bowl by the door, then sets her bag down and takes off her coat, and hangs it up. She checks her machine for messages as she makes her way down the short hall into her room to change.'Mija, it's me, Mami. I just wanted to see how the job is going, and if you met anyone yet. I know you grew up there, but you never know. I worry about you, being your mother and all, I just want you to find someone to settle down with.' The machine cuts her off much to Santana's liking, Maribel, her mother always telling her she needs to settle down with a nice girl. Santana came out to her her parents senior year in high school, they've been very supportive and she's grateful, though she wishes she could say the same for her Abuela.

Santana's father was convinced she and Brittany would marry one day, but Maribel always knew she wasn't the one for her daughter. Santana changes into a t-shirt and sweat pants, as she continues to listen to her messages.'Hey, San, it's Brittany. I just wanted to let you know I made it home ok. I forgot your cell phone number, so I'm calling your shoe box. I had fun tonight, we should do it again sometime, call me with the info, bye.' Brittany, she can talk to Brittany about her feelings with Marley. Santana has always been confident and in control, but for some reason she can't seem to not flirt with the student. Everyday before school, she tells herself she cannot act that way towards the girl, but seeing and talking to her, she does so anyway. She feels guilty, and dirty, she could lead the teenager on, and make her think she likes her. Well she does like her, but she doesn't like her, like her, does she? "No, I don't like her, like that, no. She's a student, I'm the teacher, I could go to jail or something." She rolls her eyes."Great, Santana, now your talking to yourself, you have officially gone cray cray." Santana turns of her machine, not paying any attention to her other messages, and takes the phone, sitting on her couch."Hey, Brit, it's me San."

-"Oh, hey, I like just called you an hour ago, what's up?" (She sighs)

-"I just need to talk to you about something."

-"K, shoot." (Santana explains everything to her friend. From the first day of school, until now.)

-"Wow, San, that's cray. Well I think she has to be at least eighteen since she's a senior and all, so your not like, a full on pedophile." (Santana snorts)

-"Yeah, thanks, Brit. That made me feel super awesome about myself."

-"You welcome." (Santana smiles knowing Brittany said it to just that)

-"I don't know what to tell you. Having a relationship with a student is like, frowned upon. Her mom would be pissed, she couldn't press charges though, if she is eighteen. Though you can lose your job, word would get around, everyone would think your some monster slut. Marley would have kids teasing her about like some older teacher." (Santana groans and cuts her off)

-"Your really not helping."

-"I'm sorry, San, but this is something you really have to think about. I mean, right now it's nothing just a crush, for the both of you. But what if it turns into like actual feelings, and a relationship is what you want, you'd have to be super secretive until she graduates, it wouldn't matter then if she's in college, she'd be an adult." (Santana closes her eyes, exhaling through her nose)

-"Yeah, I know. I think she has a boyfriend though. She said Sam was just her friend but, I've seen her with this Ryder kid and he seems to like her." (Brittany snorts)

-"Don't hurt him, San. He's just a child, I know snixx likes to come out when your jealous."

-"I'm not jealous."

-"Right, so you say. I have to go, dance class is tomorrow, I'm teaching the little ones a new routine. Are we hanging out again?"

-"Yeah, I'll have to get back to you on that though."

-"Ok, talk ya soon, bye."

Santana disconnects the phone and sets it back on it's stand. She sits back on the couch and runs her fingers through her hair. Maybe she does have a small crush on the young girl, and it's possible she can be of legal age, but that doesn't make it right. What Brittany said is true, gossip goes around Lima so fast, your head would spin. No one in the small town would approve of the relationship, Santana would be the disgusted teacher, and Marley the innocent girl who fell for her tricks. Santana knows about the girl being bullied she can't make it worse for her, she'll just have to suck it up and grow some lady balls. She's surpresed her feelings before, it took her forever to even tell Brittany she liked her, why would this time around be any different? She is not looking forward the weekend, assigning her class with copying their. test was a big mistake. The next day at school, Santana has a relatively good day. She gets hit on by a few students, and even a teacher, she cringes then notes to herself never to park by the gym. Again she catches herself looking forward to the end of the day, knowing she'll be seeing Marley. during one of her classes she even daydreams about the girl, a student had to bring back down to reality. She yells at the class to cover her embarrassment, by the time last period rolls around, Santana is in a better mood, and ignores the fact it has to do with a certain blue eyed girl.

Wanting outside of the class room she greets students as they walk in. Then she sees said girl walking down the hall smiling a her, she returns the smile and waves, but frowns when Puck's brother cuts her off. She may be friends with the boys older half brother, but does not like Jake at all. Santana watches as they talk, it doesn't seem like Marley likes the boy just as much as Santana. Thinking she's starred at the girl long enough, she makes a move to go inside the classroom, but as she does Jake grabs the girls wrist. She can see the pain in Marley's face and Snixx comes makes her appearance. With a groan, and a glare, she marches up to the boy, telling him to leave her alone and to leave not so politely, but she doesn't give a shit. She's not going to let anyone lay a finger on her girl- on one of her students. Not thinking, Santana takes Marley's hand and rubs her wrist, telling her to go to the nurse for some ice. She gets lost in the girls eyes, and even glimpses at her lips, until Marley clears her throat. As the girl walks down the hall she groans then returns to her room, remembering she has class to teach.

-(POV)

After talking with Marley, Sam continues to think about joining the football team. For the rest of the day he goes back and forth, most of them have been giving him a hard time, but only because he insist on bothering Jake about his girlfriend. If he declines, nothing will change, the cheerios will still bully Marley, as will the football players with him. If he joins, he could get them to have the cheerleaders leave Marley alone, and maybe get them invited to some of their parties. By the end of class he decides to risk having Marley be mad at him for a few hours, and decides to meet with Jake at his locker."I wanna join." Jake turns to him and pats his shoulder smiling."I knew you'd come around. Give me your cell, I'll text you the schedule." He pulls out his iPhone from his back pocket confused."Don't I have to like, I don't know, try out?" He shakes his head."Naw, coach won't mind, she had to cut one of the guys, it's all good." He gives him back the phone then closes his locker."Can you do me a favor?" Sam shrugs."Depends what it is." Jake nods and follows him down the hall."Me and Kitty aren't together anymore, found out she was cheating."

"Yikes, sorry dude." He nods."Yeah, it's fine though. Didn't really like her that much anyway. Now, the favor, can you maybe put it in a good word for me to Marley?" Sam sighs as they stop in front of his next class."No, sorry." Jake narrows his eyes."Why not?" He shrugs."Your just, not her type, sorry." Sam goes to go inside the class when Jake pulls on his shoulder."And who's her type, Ryder? I don't think so, just tell her I'm not that bad of a guy, and to give me a chance." He rolls his eyes."No, I told you already, your not her type. We may be on the football team now, but Marley is my best friend, and I wouldn't want her to date a douche bag." Jake rolls his eyes and Sam walks in the room, then Jake stomps down the hall in search of Marley.

-(POV)

Marley returns to class after getting ice from the nurse. Opening the door, everyone turns to her, and she smiles shyly, feeling like she did on the first day all over again."Marley, I was waiting on you, take a seat and we'll get started." She nods with a light blush and takes a seat in front of the room."Yesterday I assigned homework, for you to copy your test." She pauses looking at a confused Marley."Right, Marley you weren't here for that, so don't worry about it." She nods as the same jock that gave Santana a hard time, groaned."Fucking teachers pet." Marley isn't sure if Santana heard or not as she collects the papers, but deep down she hopes she has. For the rest of the time in class, Marley makes sure she pays attention. She may have a crush on the Latina teacher, but she doesn't want her grades to slip more because of it. The belle rings and everyone but Marley is in a rush to leave. She's excited for the weekend but will miss her favorite teacher. She takes her time putting her book and papers into her bag, then throws it over her shoulder."Have a good weekend, Miss. Lopez." Santana smiles but it doesn't reach her eyes. Marley approaches the teachers desk in concern."Everything ok?" The teacher clears her throat and nods."Yeah, I'm fine. Have a good weekend, Marley." Marley smiles back and waves as she exists the room.

Sam meets her at her locker, and Ryder meets them in the parking lot."Can I see your cell? It's just so I can call, let you know I'm ready, and the time you can come over." Marley takes out her phone and hands it to him. He puts his number in then calls his phone with it."Actually we're going to have to crash at my place. I have to babysit." Ryder nods."Sure that's fine."He does the same with Sam's phone, and they split ways, with Sam taking Marley home. Sam pulls into the drive way, and Marley hugs him as a thanks, and tells him she won't be long. As she does, Sam notices a bruise forming on her wrist."What happened to your wrist?" She shrugs."It's ok, I'm fine. Santana took care of it." He sighs."That was nice of her, but can you tell me what happened anyway? I'm our best friend, come on. It's the same reason I was mad last time, and I dot want a repeat." Marley bites her bottom lip."Your right, sorry." She pauses taking a deep breath."Jake asked me to go to some party he's having tonight. I told him I didn't want to go, and he got a little violent." Sam shakes his head."Fucking douche bag. I'm sorry I wasn't there to kick his ass." She shrugs."You probably would've gotten in trouble anyway." Marley gets out of the car, and goes up to her room to pack some clothes. As she does, she remembers she was supposed to stay after school to help her mom in the cafeteria. She groans then runs down the steps, and out the door, locking it behind her, then runs out to the car."I have to call my mom, I forgot I was supposed to help her in the caff. She might night let me stay at your house." Sam sighs as Marley calls Millie."I know, I'm sorry. I made plans with Sam and Ryder and it slipped my mind. No mom, he's just a friend, ok bye." Sam giggles and Marley rolls her eyes, putting her phone into her bag."She is relentless." He shakes his head and pulls out if the drive way."You could always tell her."

She just sighs looking out the window, letting Sam know the subject is over."Ryder is going to meet us at my place, texted him the info while you were inside." She smiles then looks back out the window for the rest of the drive. When they arrive, Ryder is already waiting by his car, parked in front if the house. He sees Marley and waves, she waves back with a polite smile."Is he staying over too?" Sam shrugs."It would be news to me." As they get out of the car, Ryder greets them. Marley grabs her bag from the back seat, and Ryder gently takes it from her."Let me get that for you." Marley looks to Sam, he laughs shaking his head, then she politely smiles and takes it back."Thanks, but I got it."

"Marley!" She turns hearing someone yell out her name, then smiles as she sees Kristen run towards her."Hey, Kris. Your so big, I've missed you." Kristen hugs Marley's waist tightly."Miss you too." She looks down and notices her night bag."Are you sleeping over?" She nods with a smile."Awesome, you and me can paint each others nails, and do each others hair. There's been too many boys around here, I need some girl time." Marley snorts as she follows the little girl inside the house. Sam and Ryder follow behind them, with their hands in their pockets, not knowing what to say to each other. Sam's parents greet Marley as she walks into the family room, and has Nathan take her bag to Sam's room. They insist that they eat dinner first before doing anything upstairs. Kristen calls dibs on siting next to Marley and Sam takes the other side. After they've finished, Sam takes them to his room, with Kristen on their tale."Kris, I told you already, you can't play wii with us. I only have three controllers." She crosses her arms with a pout."But I wanna hang out with Marley." Marley smiles and waves Sam off."It's fine Sam, she can watch." He rolls his eyes."Fine, I give up." Ryder and Sam set up the system while Kristen talks Marley's ear off about the fourth grade gossip."All set, Mar. The game is your pick." She purses her lips as she skins through all his games."Oh, Mario Kart looks like fun." Sam puts the game in, and Marley sit between the two boys, with Kristen sitting between her legs."So, how long have you two known each other."

"Just a year, I actually asked her out on a date but, then I found out that I'm not her type." Marley releases a breath, thinking Sam would out her for a second. Ryder nods."I see, well that's cool." Marley's cell phone rings and Sam takes it from her bang then passes it to her."Hello?"

-"Hey, it's Jake."

-"How did you get my number?" (Sam mouths who is it, and she mouths back Jake making him roll his eyes)

-"I just want to apologize for today, let me make it up to you. Come to the party, you can bring Sam along." (She puts the phone to her chest and explains to them why he called.) "Let's go, we can get back at him." (Marley rolls her eyes) "Sam, we talked about this." (He cuts her off) "I don't care this is different, tell him we're going."

-"Yeah, we'll be there. Ryder is coming along too."

-"Ok, yeah. See ya later. Bye."

Marley sighs shaking her head."This is going to suck, you know how I feel about parties. I just wanted to stay in and play video games." Sam wraps his arm around her shoulder."Yeah, we'll look out for ya, so don't worry. Right Ryder?" He smiles."Of course, you'll be fine." She smiles then pats Kristen's shoulder, asking we to get up."Let's go then. He texted me the address." Sam lets his parents know they'll be gone for a few hours, but will be back in time to baby sit. This time they all ride in Sam's car, and Marley tell him the address. Ryder sits in the back and leans between the front seats."Do we have a plan?"

"No, it would be a good idea to have one before we get there." Marley just shakes her head."Well I want nothing to do with this. So count me out." On the way to the party, Sam and Ryder come up with a plan to embarrass him dying a game of drunk truth or dare."Really? That's your plan?" They both shrug."Yeah, you have something better?" She shakes her head."No, I wouldn't want to anyway." Sam pulls into the parking lot of an apartment complex."You'd think with a dentist father, they'd live in a bigger house." Ryder shakes his head."Naw they do, this is just the room his dad rents out for guys night or something. Jake uses it for all his parties, it's bigger inside." Sam finds a spot to park, then both him an Marley follow Ryder up to Jake's room. In the hall the music can easily be heard, along with loud shouting. Ryder knocks on the door three times."Is that like a code knock or something?" Ryder snorts at Marley's joke and shrugs."Kind of." She rolls her eyes, whisking she didn't get dragged into going. Jake opens the door and greets Ryder first then Sam and lastly Marley."I'm glad you guys came, come on in, there's plenty to go around." Marley and Sam gasp, Ryder wasn't kidding, the place is huge. The first floor is open with the kitchen on the left and the living room next to it. There's a large fireplace that was once surrounded by furniture, but it's been pushed aside to make a dance floor. The island in the kitchen separating the rooms is being used as a bar, covered with mixed drinks and beer. To the right is a bathroom next to a flight of stairs to the second floor. Looking around the living room is pretty crowded with already drunk teens. Marley ops for the kitchen while Sam and Ryder try to get their plan in motion. One of the football players hands her a red solo cup full of beer, she hadn't planed on drinking but figures one couldn't hurt. She looks into the living room and sees Sam and Ryder gathering everyone together in a circle and rolls her eyes, when she feels someone tap her shoulder."Oh hey, Jake. Nice place, it's bigger than I thought." He smiles wiggling his eye brows."That's what she said." Marley rolls her eyes and feels her face heat up from embarrassment."Good one."

He slides closer to her and puts his hand on her lower back."I really am glad you changed your mind. We're gonna have fun, everyone loves a Puckerman party." She just smiles then pushes his hand away, and takes a sip from her drink."Do you wanna dance?" She sighs."Just as friends, no funny business." He puts his hands up in surrender."Yeah, I got it. I'm not your type." Marley sets her drink on the counter and Jake takes her by the hand into the living room. Ryder and Sam are surrounded by drunks, and can't see Jake walking in with her. At first he keeps his distance and both have a good time, then when Rihanna's song 'Skin' comes on, Jake gets closer, and wraps his arms around her waist."Hey, you promised." He shrugs."We're just dancing ok. It's harmless." She gives up knowing he's right. Though as they continue to dance, Jake pulls her even closer to him and slides his hands down to her backside, with his knee in her center. "Ok, Jake stop! I don't want to dance like this, ok?!" He rolls his eyes."Your such a fucking virgin! We're just dancing Marley, nothing is going to happen!" She pushes him away as he pulls her by her waist."No, it's not. It didn't feel like just dancing by the bulge in your jeans, Jake!" A near by jock over hears and shouts, getting a few others attention."Holly shit, Jake just got cocked blocked!" Jake pushes the jock and both start to fight with a crowd surrounding them. Marley sneaks out of the apartment and into the hall, feeling suffocated from all the people. She leans against the wall and closes her eyes taking a few deep breaths."Hey! You better tell your fucking drunk friends, to turn down the music!" She looks over to the right and sees Santana in a blue and white long sleeve shirt, with leggings and a pair of uggs."Santana?" She stops in her tracks looking at her confused, then smiles."Oh hey, Marley. Sorry for yelling, I didn't realize it was you." She looks at Jake's apartment door then to Marley."What are you doing out here?" She shrugs."It's too crowded, and I didn't even want to come. Kind of got dragged into it by Sam and Ryder."

Santana hums as a response, she had invited Brittany over to catch up and watch movies. Hearing the music though, she had enough and against Brittany's pleading decided to do something about it. She was not expecting Marley of all people to be standing in the hall. Santana looks at the teenagers outfit, it's what she had worn to school, but now she really notices how beautiful the young girl looks. She notices a bruise forming on the girls wrist, and without thinking, reaches out and takes it, lightly rubbing it. Marley blushes not expecting the sudden contact then smiles."It'll be fine. It doesn't even hurt, just looks bad." Santana smiles as she continues to run her wrist, as she did at school."That's good to hear." Marley smiles back, and preys the woman doesn't stop, liking the tingles she gets from the contact. Santana clears her throat but doesn't let go of her wrist."Like I said, ask your friends to turn down the music please." She shakes her head making Santana confused."Their not my friends, Jake just really wanted me to come. But now I don't why I did, he's such a jerk." Santana looks concerned and rubs her arm."What did he do now?" She shrugs."I took care of it, just didn't like how he was dancing with me, when I told him not to. I just don't like him like that, and he doesn't seem to have gotten the picture." Santana rolls her eyes."Fucking boys, their constantly horny, probably one of the many reasons why I don't date them." Marley smiles, jumping up and down on the inside. She suspected at the restaurant that the Latina was gay, but having it confirmed by her makes it better."Me too." Santana looks taken back by the comment, and Marley curses under her breath, wondering why she had to say something now."Uh, I didn't realize." Marley giggles."For someone who's a lady lover herself, doesn't have good gaydar." Santana snorts."Lady lover?" She smiles then shrugs then Santana points to the door."You have a ride home?"

"I'm actually staying over Sam's house but, I don't know where he is." The Latina bites her bottom lips then nods down the hall."I guess you can wait at my place if you want. I don't want you waiting in the hall for them, it may be a nice place, but there are some creeps on this floor." Marley smiles with a light blush at her teachers concern."Sure. Thanks, Santana." Santana lets go of her hand as Marley follows her down the hall and up another floor."Wait I though?" Santana smiles."I'm right above the slamming party." Marley snorts as the teacher unlocks the door, then let's her in first."Brit, I'm back!" Marley shyly follows the teacher down the Hal and into the living room, where the same girl from Breadstixx is watching tv. Brittany looks over in surprise."You brought one of them with you? Are they too drunk to function or something?" Santana shakes her head and rolling her eyes."No, Brit. This is Marley, she didn't want to even be there, so I said she can wait for her friends here." Santana smiles at Marley as she sits next to Brittany."You can sit down." Brittany slides over so Marley has no choice but to sit in the middle. As Marley sits Brittany turns to her."Are you one of San's students?" Santana rolls her eyes."Yeah, but I'm horrible at Spanish but Santana offered to tutor me, at Breadstixx." Brittany raises her eyes brows in surprise and Santana exhales."That was nice of her. So what grade are you in, you still look young." Marley awkwardly laughs and squirms in her seat."I'm a senior actually."

"Cool, what are your plans after you graduate." She shrugs."I'm not sure yet." Brittany hums as Santana silently pleads for her to stop."Well, you still have time. It took me awhile to figure out that I wanted to teach dance, and own a studio." Marley smiles."What studio do you teach at?"

"Dance your socks off." Marley gasps."No way, my friends little sister takes lessons there. Her name is Kristen, but we call her Kris for short." Brittany smiles back."No way, I teach her. She's so sweet, reminds me of myself when I was her age." Marley nods."She's a talker, right?" Brittany laughs."The first time I met her I was wondering if there was an off switch." Both laugh, and Santana smiles at the sound, but gets a little jealous that the girl she's been crushing on is bonding with her friend."Brit I think it's time for you to go. You did say you couldn't stay long right?" Brittany smiles knowingly."Yeah, your right. I should leave, it was nice meeting you, Marley." She purposely puts her hand on the girls knee and kisses her cheek. Santana stands and takes Brittany by the arm and drags her to the door, making her giggle."Relax, San. I was just proving a point." She groans."We'll don't, I didn't like it, and you knew that." Brittany just laughs."You have it bad for her." Santana sighs shaking her head."Maybe, but nothing can happen." She rolls her eyes."San, stop. You haven't dated since we broke up, you like her and she likes you, sometimes it's good to take some risks. So the worst that could happen is you'll lose your job." She shrugs."So you'll find another one, your an awesome teacher, there's no way no one wouldn't want to hire you." Santana bites the inside of her mouth."I don't know, Brit. It just seems too much to risk, and I can't just think about myself, I have to think about her to, it could ruin her future." Brittany puts her hands on her shoulders."San, there is no way you of all people could ruin her future, it's her decision too. Just think about it." Brittany hugs her then leaves and Santana walks back into the living room."Sorry about that." Marley smiles."It's ok, she seems fun, I like her." Santana smiles taking her seat."Yeah, she is, I love that girl." Both watch the movie in comfortable silence, and Santana thinks about Brittany said. She's been mostly concerned for Marley, if they were to get into a relationship, so many things can go wrong. But Brittany is also right, sometimes you have to take risks, but what if this Ian the time?

Before Santana can think about it any further, Marley's phone rings."Hello? Yeah, I'm fine, I'm with San-Miss. Lopez. Yeah, I'll just meet you downstairs, ok bye." She puts her phone back in her pocket."That was Sam, they got caught up playing some drunk game and didn't see me leave. I'm going to meet them in the hall downstairs." Santana smiles turning off the tv, then escorts her out."I'll walk with you." She really just wants to spend more time with the girl, but she tells herself it's for her safety. Their hands brush together a few times, Santana ignores the tingle sensation every time, as Marley blushes. Sam and Ryder are waiting in the hall, looking very drunk that Santana has to roll her eyes."Really? Give me your keys, your not driving." She takes the keys from Sam then takes Marley by the hand, and out of the building as the two boys follow."Miss. Lopez, ya know, you and my best friend, Marley, would make a really cute couple. What do you think, Ryder?" Ryder shakes his head, as Marley blushes."No way, she's a teacher, it's wrong. I think Marley would be better off with me." Sam laughs and pushes him, and Marley hears the Latina groan under her breath."What?! She's gay man she'll never like you like that! What did you think she meant when she said your not her type?" Santana gets the drunk teens in the back as Marley takes the front seat, with her arms crossed looking like she's about to cry. Santana slides in the passenger seat, and puts her hand on the girls knee."You ok?" She shrugs."There's only three people I trusted to tell that to, and one just outed me." Santana pats her knee."I don't think he'll remember anyway, so I think you're still safe." As she pulls out of the parking lot, she realizes she doesn't know where she's going, and Marley laughs."Just go down this road and make a right." Sam is already sleeping in the back, while Ryder leans to the front."Are you really gay? Cause that would suck for me." Santana snorts and thinks it's perfect for her. Marley sighs."Yeah, it's true." Ryder slumps back in his seat and Marley continues to show Santana how to get to Sam's house.

Soon Santana pulls into the drive way and Ryder quickly gets out of the car."Thanks, but how are you getting back?" Santana shrugs."There's a bus stop around the corner, I'll be fine." She nods then turns and hits Sam's knee."We're here Sam, wake up." He rubs his eyes then slides out of the car."Thanks again, Santana." She smiles."Sure." Marley sighs as she watches Sam walk in the house."Do you really think he'll forget?" Santana shrugs."Most likely, he seemed pretty drunk, why?" Marley turns to her with tears threatening to spill."My mom doesn't even know yet, she works at the school. I can't let her find out from someone else, but I'm so not ready to tell her." Knowing she's stepping over the boundaries, Santana hugs the girl anyway, not liking that she's upset."I'm sure everything is going to be fine, and if not, I'm here for you ok? I know what's it like to be outed when your not ready." Marley squeezes the teacher tight, while silently crying."Thank you, your a better teacher than all of my other teachers a my old school." Santana smiles and rubs her back."You welcome." The hug lingers as both girls don't want it to end, until the porch light goes on."Marley! I called your mother, she'll be here shortly. Sam is in a lot of trouble so don't try calling him anytime soon!" The girls reluctantly breaks the embrace and smiles. Santana almost reaches out to wipe the students tears but stops herself."I'll see you Monday." Marley smiles remembering it'll be the first day of work, and tutoring."Yeah, see ya, and thanks again." Both climb out of the car, Marley heading to the porch, and Santana down the street. Marley knows she'll be in trouble too and most likely grounded for the weekend, but she doesn't care after that hug. Santana walks to the bus stop with similar thoughts.

-*Authors Note*-

It might seem like it's going a little fast, with Santana inviting her to her apartment, but you'll see later why I did that. Santana is still apprehensive about it when she's not around Marley, but if you notice when she is, she just can't help herself(; Give me reviews?


	4. Chapter 4: Glee Club

Love Hurts

Authors Note(I don't own any of the characters) This chapter is gonna have some more drama, but with more Martana. And a surprising character appears! Lol R&R (:

Chapter Four: Glee Club

Millie was angry, Sam's mother told her about the party, and Marley kept insisting she only had a few sips of beer. She believed her but decided to ground her for lying. The next day Sam calls the house phone, since Millie took away her cell, and apologized though he didn't seem to remember he outed his best friend. Marley debated on calling Ryder to ask him about it, but when she finally did call, all she got was his voice mail, though it rang a few times so she knows he just ignored her. It's now Sunday, and Marley is laying spread out on her bed, bored. The first day of her grounding was spent doing homework, with her cell phone gone, and Sam grounded himself, she doesn't know what to do. She listened to her iPod, but that got boring, she found an old journal and read through all of it, and even wrote in it, and of course wrote about Santana and being in her apartment. She sighs and looks over to her keyboard, then smiles. She has been learning a new song and got the first half of it down to perfection. She heard it watching one of the most popular movies of all time, though she didn't completely care for it, the music in it was beautiful. Marley takes the cover off and sings to herself as she plays along. Getting close to her favorite part, Sam walks in with Nathan, scaring her."Sam?! What are you doing here? I thought you were grounded?" She asks with her hand over her heart, Sam smiles apologetically."My bad, I convinced my mom to let me pick up Nathan from soccer practice."

"For?" Sam leans down and whispers in his brothers ear."Fine. Bye Marley." He hugs her goodbye then leaves."So, I snuck my cell to my room, and talked to Ryder for a bit. And I'm so sorry, Mar, you know I wouldn't have said anything sober." She nods."Anyway, he remembers, I was hoping he wouldn't but he does. I don't think he'll tell anyone, but I'm not totally convinced, and I couldn't just call so I told my mom I would pick up Nathan." Marley is shocked and scared, if he tells someone it could get around the school, then to her mother."I'm not ready, Sam. I can't do this." He sits on the bottom of her bed and sighs."It's either you, or some jerk at school. I don't think you have a choice now, I mean, it's not like your mom would mind. If she does, you can live with me." Sam bumps her leg to get her to smile but fails."I'm so scared." He sits next to her on the small bench and pulls her in a hug."Relax, I'll be here, ok? Your gonna be fine." She squeezes him tightly then stands up and wipes her eyes."Let's get this over with then." She stops in the doorway, and looks to Sam."Where's your brother?"

"In the car, it's cool, he has his DS." Marley nods and Sam laughs to himself and lightly pushes her to the steps."Just take a deep breath and try to relax." She does just that as they make their way into the living room. Millie is siting on the couch, not paying attention to the tv and going through the mail."Mom? I need to talk to you about something." She smiles then puts the mail onto the coffee table."Ok, sit down, it seems serious." Sam guides Marley to the love seat and wraps his arm around her shoulders for support."I have to tell you this, so you don't hear it from someone else at school." Millie nods for her to continue."The real reason, I can't date Sam or any other boy, because I like girls, Mom. I always have but, I just didn't know how to tell you." Marley waits for a response as Sam bites his bottom lip."I'm so glad you told me, honey. Your so brave, but I'm not going to lie, this will be hard for you, I love you and always will." She sighs in relief then hugs her tightly."I'm so so happy you said that. I was so scared you would hate me or something." Millie leans out of the embrace with disbelief."I could never hate you." Marley wipes her eyes as Sam pulls them in a group hug, making them laugh."Now that's out of the way, let's have some food." Millie sternly points her finger at him."No you need to go back home, I'm sure your mother doesn't know your here." His shoulders deflate and sighs."Fine, but when I'm not grounded anymore, expect me knocking at your door." The girls laugh as Sam walks out."It would be strange if you didn't." Sam laughs."So true! Bye my beautiful Rose's!" Feeling in a better mood, Marley finishes learning the song for the rest of the day, until Sam calls, reminding her of what could happen at school the next day.

When morning comes, Marley gets ready for school and Sam calls letting her know he's on his way. In the kitchen, as Marley eats her cereal, Millie smiles at her."What, your freaking me out." She pulls out the chair across from her."I was just wondering, if there's a girl at school that you like." She rolls her eyes, of course there is but she's not a student."No, and don't keep asking." Sam honks his horn and Marley rushes out the door."Thank god you're here, mom asked me if I like a girl from school." Sam laughs pulling onto the street."I don't think now is a good time to tell her your into the teacher." She hits his shoulder."That's so not funny, besides it's not like Santana likes me anyway." Sam rolls his eyes."I was just kidding, and she can't like you, she'll lose her job."

Marley sighs, looking out the window. She knows the women can lose her job, but she knows she likes her; a lot, and feelings like that just don't go away."Yeah, it's a crush anyway, it'll pass." Sam soon pulls into the parking lot and sighs."What are you gonna do about Ryder?" She shrugs."I have to talk to him, if he said anything, Kitty will make my life worse." They walk together to Marley's locker and she spots Ryder by his."You're lucky you have first period with him then." The belle rings and Sam runs to his class, As she sits at her usual seat next to Ryder, she notices as he turns away from her."Hey, why haven't you called me back?" He doesn't say anything making her more confused."Ryder, talk to me, what's wrong?" She sighs when he once again, ignores her. Looking around the room, everyone is whispering and looking at her. She tries to pay attention to the lesson, but all the whispering starts to get to her. When the class ends, Marley rolls her eyes as Kitty approaches her with her sidekicks."You know, I gotta say Marley, it makes sense now. Ya know the whole you not being into my boyfriend." One of her friends elbows her side giggling."Maybe she just had a thing for you." Then it hits her, Ryder said something, and now it's out, she's out. Marley runs out of the room, and down the hall, into a room she's never been to before. She just guesses its the band room, with all the instruments and sits at the piano, crying in her hands. Her nightmare has come true, and now she'll have to deal with more whispers, the pointing and starring for the rest of the day. If she could she would stay in the music room all day, but then she would have to face it the next, and she really wants to see Santana. Caught up in her own thoughts, she doesn't hear the door open."Can I help you, I don't think I've seen you around this part of school before." Marley looks up in surprise, a boy with a red shirt and pants that are clearly too short, and a bow tie, standing by the door. She wipes her eyes with a sniffle."I'm sorry, I just needed to get away, I'll leave now." He puts his hand up, and blocks her way out."No, it's fine really. I'm Blaine Anderson, I just came in to practice a song I'm doing for Glee." She looks at him curiously as he sets his bag down, on one of the chairs on the risers, then sits at the piano."I'm sorry, what's Glee?" He turns to her and smiles."Have you ever heard of show choir?" She shakes her head."We compete against other schools, singing of course, show tunes and also pop, or just about anything." She smiles as he starts to play."Do you like to sing?" She slowly nods."We could always use another member. If you know the song, jump in whenever, ok?" She joins him on the bench and nods.

Blaine starts off a slow version of 'Teenage Dream' by Katy Perry, when he gets to the chorus, Marley joins in. She's a little off key at first, not knowing the boy makes her more nervous. For the second verse, Blaine let's her take over, then joins in the chorus again until the song ends. He smiles then holds out her hand."That was amazing, I'll have to talk to Mr. Shue about you joining. Our next meeting is today after school, can you be there?" She remembers work and tutoring then shakes her head, a little disappointed."Sorry, I have work, and then tutoring, I can't get out of it." He sighs."Well that's fine, it's everyday after school. Most days it's in here but on occasion we'll be in the auditorium, Mr. Shue let's us know when we have a meeting in there though." He grabs his bag then almost leaves, before turning back to her."I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name."

"Marley Rose." His mouth forms a small 'o' then joins her on the bench."So you are what all the fuse is about." She closes her eyes and groans."You heard, huh?" He puts his hand into her shoulder, getting her attention."Yeah, and I'm sorry you were outed like that. Mine wasn't very fun either, but you get through it." She looks at him surprised then looks at his outfit again, and thinks why didn't she see it earlier? "Thank you, it's just hard cause I had to tell my mom, and I wasn't really ready yet." He hums as a response then smiles knowingly."That's the worst part, the fear of being rejected, or disowned. The whispers and people pointing are so annoying, then the teasing and words really hurt, but you know what helps?" She shakes her head no."Having good friends, and parents that encourage to not give up. Cause it's easy to just say I can't and not have to worry anymore, but it takes courage to face people that try to hurt you, and bring you down." Marley smiles, he may have an odd way of dressing, and uses an insane amount of gel, but he's a really nice guy."You'll be fine, and when you start Glee; cause I know Mr. Shue will love you, you'll feel even better. When we're not practicing for Sectionals, Mr. Shue encourages us to sing songs that describe how we're feeling, it's therapeutic actually." The bell rings, reminding Marley she's missed math and groans."I'm gonna get in trouble for skipping, but hopefully my mom will never find out." Blaine laughs then follows her out into the hall."Remember, courage." She waves as he walks down the opposite hallway, then makes her way to her next class. As predicted, there are more whispers and stares from the class. She repeats Blaine's words over and over and it kind of helps, until she hears a jock mutter the word 'dyke' under his breath. She doesn't let them see her cry, but after; sobs in the girls restroom. The day goes on, and it seems to get worse, the cheerios slushy her, JBI follows her everywhere with his camera. Sam tries to get into a fight with a few people in the middle of the hall, but she stops him. At her locker, before lunch, Jake leans against the one next to hers."What do you want, Jake?"

He shrugs."I heard what people have been saying, and I guess it must be true. You did turn me down, and no straight girl would do that." She sighs closing her locker, and he leans into her personal space."But if you want, I can show you what it's like to be with a man. Ya know you could just be confused, and after a night with me, you'll be so satisfied, you wouldn't go back to the carpet." Marley gently pushes him away."Leave me alone, I just want today to be over. I'm gonna be late for class." He tries to pull her back, but she escapes his grip and runs again, this time towards Santana's classroom. She knows the teacher won't be there, she just wants a quiet room, where she knows no one will disturb her. Marley takes a seat in the front row and lays her head on the desk, looking out the window, as the tears finally escape. She knew it wasn't going to be easy, hearing Blaine talk about it, scared her, but she didn't think it would be this bad. She wants to go home and lay on bed listening to sad music, cuddling with an old bear she gotten when she was little, and have some chicken noodle soup. Marley hears the door open and shut, then heels against the floor getting closer. Santana sits next to her and lays her head down, making her smile a little."Hey, not that I'm complaining but, what are you doing in here?"

"I told my mom, yesterday, that I'm gay." Santana smiles."Yeah? how'd it go?" She shrugs."Good, but Ryder remembered, he must have told someone and now everyone knows." Santana rubs her arm as Marley continues to cry."I just want today to end, JBI is like stalking me, the cheerios slushed me twice, and Jake just told me he could make me straight if I spelt with him." Santana sits up and pulls Marley in a tight hug."I'm sorry your having a bad day, you don't deserve it. I know how you feel and it sucks, I was forced out

of the closet by my friend too." Marley wipes her eye, not letting go of the teacher."You did?" She smiles, enjoying having the girl in her arms again."Yeah, some girl overheard him in the hall, her dad was running for mayor, and he made a commercial about it." Marley leans out of the embrace in disbelief."Why would they do that? Your like really awesome, and that's just super mean." The teacher smiles with a light blush."I wasn't very nice in high school." Marley cuts her off, shaking her head."That doesn't give someone the right to out you like that. You didn't deserve it either." Santana shyly brushes hair behind Marley's ear, making her smile with a blush."At the time, I thought I did. I was such an angry girl, cause I was fighting who I was, but once I accepted it, I felt so much better, and became a better person. You'll get through this, I promise."

"Thank you, Miss. Lopez. Is it ok if I stay here for the rest of lunch? I don't think I can face the whole cafeteria right now." She smiles sympathetically."Sure, I'll just be at my desk going through homework." Marley smiles then pulls out her lunch, as Santana takes a seat at her desk. Reading through the homework, Santana can't help but steal a few glances at the teenager. She looks so sad, the Latina feels like she should do more than give advice, it breaks her heart to see her so upset. A lot of teachers have favorites, she just has a little crush on the girl, but that has nothing to do with it she decides."I'm guessing today is your first day on the job. You excited?" Marley shrugs."Nervous, excited for the tutoring though." Santana smiles and her stomach flips, she's excited to spend more time with the girl too."Well, just take your time then you won't drop anything."

"I didn't even think about that." Santana giggles."Sorry, your not a clumsy person though, so you'll be fine." Marley nods then throws away her garbage and stands in front of Santana's desk."Miss. Lopez, do you know anything about Glee club?" She smiles."Yeah, I was in it. It was the best part of my day, I got to sing my feelings, it helped. Why? Thinking about joining? I didn't know you could sing." She shrugs sheepishly."I was in the choir room earlier today. One of the members, Blaine had me sing with him, and said he would talk to Mr. Shue about me joining. I didn't even know we had a show choir, so I'd thought I'd ask." Santana hums in understanding."I think it would be perfect for you. It's nice to have one friend, but to have more people on your side now would help." She nods."Then I hope I get in." Santana laughs gathering the papers in a pile."Of course you will, Shue has had this policy to let anyone audition join." Santana puts the papers into her desk draw and sighs. Marley notices the teacher has bags under her eyes, being covered by makeup and frowns."Are you ok, Miss. Lopez? You look tired." The Latina runs her fingers through her hair."Yeah, I've been staying up late. Your class likes to give me a hard time, fucking brats." Marley places her hand over the teachers."I'm sorry." She shrugs."It's not your fault."

"I still feel bad though." Santana smiles as the bell rings."Better get to class." Marley grabs her bag then waves as she leaves the room."Hope you have a better day than me, San. Bye." Santana opens her mouth to correct her, but the door shuts before she gets the chance. It didn't bother her, it made her heart flutter, but if anyone else heard they would be in trouble. The rest of the day, kids continue to make comments, even Santana hears them and defends the girl, still convinced it has nothing to do with her crush. By the end of the day, Marley is looking forward to work, just to get away again. Sam drives her, and on the way gives her some tips and tricks. It's not as bad as Marley thought, Santana was right, she's not a clumsy girl and had no problem carying the plates. Still shy she had a little problem with talking to strangers, but her mother raised a polite girl, and it got her most of her tips. Having had a bad day before, Sam has made it better, and she's grateful. They are now wiping down the tables, with Sam occasionally hitting her with a towel, when Santana walks in."Hey, San! How was your day?" The teacher smiles then nervously looks to Sam."It was better thanks for asking. How was work?" She nods."Good, Sam helped. Ted doesn't mind about the tutoring, just as long as I close it up." Santana gestures for them to sit at a near by table."Let's get started then." Sam says his goodbyes then leaves the girls alone. Santana starts off with the basics, easy words, then tries short sentences."Your doing really good, I don't understand why you failed that test." She shrugs bashfully."I was distracted I guess, I don't even know how I'm able to pay attention now."

"What distracted you?" Marley almost says you but knows it wouldn't be appropriate, yet."A girl." Santana's heart sinks a little then curses herself for feeling that way."Ooo a girl, huh? Do I know her?" Marley smiles."Yeah, but that's all I'm gonna say." Santana laughs to herself."Ok." She looks at the time and starts to gather her stuff."It's getting late, do you have a ride?" She shakes her head."I might have told my mom Sam would drop me off." The teacher smiles."That's fine, I can take you." Marley locks the doors and shuts off some lights before following the teacher out to her car. They sit in a comfortable silence, listening to the radio. Santana hums a song or two without realizing she did it, and Marley wonders if she'll ever hear her really sing. Santana soon pulls up in front of the small house, the front porch light is still on, and a dim light from the living room can be seen through the window."Thanks again, Santana. I can't wait to see Karla's face when I talk to her." The teacher smiles at the girls excitement, then remembers she called her San earlier that day."Marley, I don't mind that you call me Santana outside of school. But earlier today, in my class you called me San, and we could both get in trouble for that, so be careful next time, ok?"

"Oh right, I didn't realize, it kind of just slipped out, sorry." She smiles."It's ok, have a good night." Marley surprises them both and hugs the teacher tightly, breathing in her scent."Goodnight, San. See you tomorrow." Santana stiffens at first but then relaxes and hugs her back."Goodnight, Marley." They both reluctantly end the hug and Marley climbs out of the car, then before going inside, waves to her teacher as she drives away. The drive back home, Santana thinks about tutoring the girl, and how she made her laugh, and then the hug. She can't deny it anymore, she has a crush on her student, and she's in big trouble.

-Authors Note-

In the next chapter, Marley will meet the rest of ND, also Brittany and maybe even Quinn will make an appearance. I said Blaine was a surprise since I don't really care for him anymore on the show, but I don't think he's been in any of my stories. And I thought he would be perfect at convincing Marley to sing and join Glee. Review maybe?


	5. Chapter 5: New Directions

Love Hurts

Authors Note(I don't own any of the glee characters) The story is finally going to start progressing more. The rest of my stories seem to be fast-paced so I hope this one is moving slowly like I wanted. There is a character death, but not a major one, and you can already guess who it is, it won't be a surprise, but still sad. And there will be more of Santana's and Sam's POV, but not a lot. I'm having a lot of fun writing this, it might be my favorite next to,'Love in Paradise' and 'WTHI' Enjoy the update and don't forget to review! (:

Chapter Five: New Directions

Two weeks have passed, and Marley has improved a lot in Spanish, thanks to Santana. Work is easier, and recently she helped pay the electric and car bills. Of course she eventually had to tell her mother about getting a job, at first she didn't like the idea, but Marley insisted she keep it. The bullying has died down a little bit, Blaine has spoken with Mr. Shue and was accepted into the club, but she still hasn't attended one meeting. At first she was excited of the idea, she loves to sing, but she's not used to singing in front of a group of people. Standing outside the choir room, seeing everyone made her really nervous, so she left, and Blaine has been trying to get her to go. Her feelings for her Spanish teacher have just gotten worse, and the time she's spent with the Latina at the restaurant, and even during class, she knows the women feels the same. She hasn't spoken to Ryder since the night if the party, and Sam tells her she's better off without him, and if he can't accept who she is, then he wasn't a very good friend to begin with. It's Sunday night, and Marley is helping Sam babysit. Sam and Nathan are playing boxing on the wii, while she paints Kristen's nails."Marley, do you have a boyfriend?" She looks to Sam for help, not expecting the question, but he's too busy."Uh no, I prefer girls, actually." Marley continues painting the little girls finger nails, afraid she might have to explain more."Oh, then do you have a girlfriend?" She smiles in relief and shakes her head."Do you like a girl?" Sam laughs."She likes a woman." Marley throws a pillow at his head, making Kristen and Nathan laugh."Shut up, Sam!" He just throws the pillow back, and continues to play the game.

"What time do you have to get home?" Marley is going to Skype with Karla today, she has before on occasion, but this time she can talk in Spanish with her like she's wanted."Soon, actually. Will you be ok by yourself?" He rolls his eyes."Yes, ya know I have watched them without you before." Marley blows on Kristen's purple nails, so they'll dry quicker."Yeah, but I like it when Marley is here better, so I'm not the only girl." Sam pauses the game and turns to Kristen, like she hurt his feelings."That wasn't nice to say, what about your big brother? Don't you love me?" She giggles and shrugs her shoulders."I like Marley more." Both Marley and Nathan laugh as Sam chases Kristen around the house."Your gonna regret saying that, missy!" Marley stays for a few minutes longer then walks home. Millie is at work, so she has the house to herself, she takes her shoes off at the door, then runs up the steps. Her laptop is already on her bed, and she opens up Skype and signs in, Karla isn't online yet so she turns on her tv and waits. As she watches 'That's 70's Show' reruns, every so often she glimpses a her laptop, until the green light by Karla's name shows. She turns off we tv and 'calls' her cousin, she gets confused though when she sees her uncle on the screen instead."Hey, Uncle Mark. Where's Karla?" He covers his face with his hands then runs them through his hair. Marley could tell something is wrong when she finally notice he's been crying."I'm sorry, Marley. I-" He pauses trying to hold back more tears."Tell me, what's wrong, what happened?" He exhales through his nose."She's gone, it happened this morning. She had her nap like always; she wasn't in any pain, I'm sorry. I'll call your mother, let her know when the funeral is." Marley's heart feels like it's been ripped from her chest, the screen goes black after her uncle signed off. Tears threaten to spill over, as she slowly closes the laptop. Marley doesn't know what to think, it never occurred to her that she would die, maybe the first time, but she was strong and she beat it. Karla did seem more weak the last time she's talked to her, but she's always had bad days when the medicine made her feel more sick. She sobs in her hands, and cries until she falls asleep.

Waking up, she hears the front door open and close, then shortly hears footsteps up the stairs, and makes a stop in front of her door."Marley? Are you sleeping?" She peeks in the room, Marley is laying on her stomach, facing the door."Honey, I'm so sorry. Mark called at work, the funeral is next Sunday." She walks in and leans down, brushing some hair from her face."Do you wanna talk about it?" She slowly shakes her head."Ok, have you eaten anything?" She nods."You don't have to go to school, ok? I'll have Sam get your home work for you." Marley hums in response, Millie sighs then leans down, kissing her forehead before leaving.

-(POV)

After Marley leaves, Sam plays with them a little longer, then makes them pizza before tucking them into bed. Once his parents get home, Sam goes into his room and calls Marley, but doesn't get an answer. It rings a few times, so he knows it's on, she's just not answering. The first few times he thinks she's still talking to Karla and shrugs it off, but when he calls again after his homework, he starts to worry. Then instead of calling the girls cellphone, he tries the landline, and gets Millie."Hey, I've been calling Marley's cell and she hasn't answered, is there something wrong, or what?"

-"Yeah, I guess she wouldn't answer her phone." (She pauses, making Sam more confused and concerned)

-"Karla died this morning, I was going to call you tomorrow. She won't be going to school, can you get her work for her, and just give it to me at the end of the day."

-"Wow, that's horrible, she must be heartbroken. I can just give it to her myself, if that's ok. I wouldn't be a good friend if I wasn't there for her, ya know?"

-"Of course, that's fine. The door might be locked, but you know where we keep the key."

-"Yeah, thanks for telling me, see ya tomorrow. bye."

Sam sighs, sinking in his bed. He never met the girl before, not in person anyway. She was always very nice and seemed happy for someone as sick as she was. She and Marley seemed really close when they'd talk, they had inside jokes and sometimes both would gain up on him, but was always nice. The next morning, Sam slows down as he passes Marley's house. The car is still in the driveway, and he assumes Millie is taking the day off to stay with Marley. He drives off to school, missing his best friend. He still hasn't gotten back with Jake to let him know if he wants to join the team. He put it off cause he knows Marley really doesn't want him too, but now he does more than ever. He's had enough of them saying horrible things about her, when he gets on the team, he'll let them all know she's off limits. Walking in the school, he goes in search of Jake, and finds him at his locker with Kitty."I need to talk to you." Jake rolls his eyes, then tells Kitty he'll meet her in class."Has Marley changed her mind?" Now it's Sam's turn to roll his eyes."No, and she never will, so get over it. I want to join the team, is it too late?" He closes his locker."Uh, yeah, dude. You should've just done it when I offered." Sam follows him to his class."Are you sure it's too late?" Jake sighs."Yeah, positive. Now leave me alone, you'll be late for class." Sam groans as Jake grins, then makes his way down the hall, regretting not joining when he had the chance. Now how will he look out for Marley? He could always have someone do it for him, and he knows the perfect person.

-(POV)

Santana has had a rough week, but a better weekend. Brittany and Quinn took her to a spa, and the unholy trinity got to catch up. Brittany still owns the studio but can't always teach due to keeping up with the building, and having to do some repairs. Quinn has moved to New York just visiting for the weekend. She's now a lawyer, helping kids get adopted, it makes her feel better about giving up Beth. It doesn't take the teacher long to notice her favorite student is absent, she gets worried but then thinks it could be simple as being sick. Before heading off to lunch, she runs into Sam in the hall. He's bent over, trying to catch his breath."Everything ok?" He holds his finger up."I just need to ask you a favor; well two actually." She nods for him to continue."First the easy one, Marley is out today and I was wondering if you can give me her homework." She nods."Sure is she ok?" He shakes his head."No, I don't know if she told you, but her cousin Karla has cancer. Their really close, she's the reason she wanted to take Spanish." The teacher smiles."Yeah, I heard, how is she?"

"She died yesterday morning, that's why Marley isn't here. I haven't actually talked to her, her mom told me. Marley hasn't been answering my calls, I talked to her mom again just earlier, to check on her. She won't get out of bed, It's not like her, and I think with everyone picking on her, she's at the end of her rope." Santana feels a strong urge to go to the girls house and just hold her. She doesn't care if it's wrong, and her mother would surely not like it, but if she had the guts she would."What else?"

"What do you mean?" She sighs."What's the other favor?" He bites his bottom lip, apprehensive."I need someone else to keep an eye on her. I thought joining the football team would get them off her back, but

I'm too late. Marley needs an adult on her side." She shrugs."Why me?" Sam rolls his eyes."Cause their like afraid of you anyway." She snorts."I guess I don't have the same effect on you." He shrugs."Please, I know you don't want her to come back, just to have one of the cheerios slushy her, or JBI hassle her, do you?" Santana is torn, of course she doesn't want that, but if she goes out of her way for one student, it could look suspicious."I know it can spread some rumors, but if your like ninja about it, no one will find out." She laughs to herself, then takes a deep breath."I'll take care of the cheerios, you can deal with the jocks." Sam smiles and sighs in relief."Thank you, I knew you were a secret softie." Santana rolls her eyes and has him follow her to her classroom. After she gives Sam, Marley's homework, she quickly heads to Coach Sue's office. The woman had been bugging her to assist her with the routines, said the girls need an extra yelling to get them in line.

She doesn't bother knocking, and just walks in like she owns it."I'll do it." Sue raises her brows in surprise."What made you come around, sandbags?" Santana rolls her eyes at the name."Do you really care? I'd said I'll do it." Sue grins."There's a reason you were always my favorite." She stands then shakes the Latina's hand."You know when practice is, I'll see you there." Santana smiles satisfied then quickly leaves back to her class, still having homework to look over.

-(POV)

Millie lets Marley lay around all morning, but around noon she basically kicks her out of bed, and has her shower, and get dressed.

Then tells her to get out of the house for awhile, so Marley goes to the park down the road. Sitting on the swings, she wonders if Santana will worry that she's not there, then remembers about Glee Club. Blaine said if their not practicing for competition, the teacher will let them sing, about anything their feeling. She'll have to wait for after school ends, but figures if she walks it'll be time for Glee. On her walk, she thinks about the song she can sing, then comes up with the perfect one. It makes her nervous, the idea of singing in front of a group of people, but she has to get her feelings out somehow. Marley calls her mother to tell her she'll be gone for a few hours before going into the building. The halls are empty, but as she gets closer to the choir room, she can hear the music. Peeking in the room, the group is singing, 'Call me Maybe' together. They all sound really good, and it does look like fun, though Marley isn't in the dancing mood. She spots the teacher siting to the side on top of a desk, he seems nice, and wonders if he and Blaine use the same hair products. When the song ends, Mr. Shue notices Marley sanding by the door."You must be Marley, I'm glad you finally decided to join us." The rest of the group takes a seat, and Blaine smiles at his new friend."We were just working on a possible song for Sectionals, but we're going to take a break." An Asian girl raises her hand."Blaine claims this girl can sing, shouldn't we hear her first?" The rest agree and Mr. Shue takes his seat on the desk."Tina's right. I haven't even heard you sing myself, the floor is yours."

Marley whispers a song to the band then takes a stool, and puts it in the middle of the floor."Blaine told me that, you all usually sing about how your feeling. So that's what I'm going to do, if that's ok." She looks over to Will, and he nods with an encouraging smile. Marley takes a deep breath and starts singing 'Ronan' by Taylor Swift. When the song is finished, the group gives her an applause, along with Will."That was really good, Marley. Welcome to the New Directions!" Blaine then introduces her to the group, their all really nice, but Marley is still feeling down. Mr. Shue has them look through song books for the competition, until the end of the meeting. Blaine is nice enough to offer her a ride, but liking the exercise, decides to walk back. On her way out of the building, Marley passes the gym, and sees the cheerios practicing for their own competition. She almost leaves until she spots her favorite Latina teacher, standing next to coach Sue, and screaming at the cheer leaders."You call that fucking dancing?! I know the jolly green giant personally, and he can do this routine better than you!" Marley snorts, throughout tutoring with the teacher, she has gotten used to the women's insults and finds them funny."What the hell are you doing here?" She turns around to none other than, Kitty Wilde, and her partners in crime."I was uh just in Glee and was on my way out." Kitty snorts."It looks like you were perving, peeping Tom." Kitty walks into her personal space with a death glare."You make me sick, dyke." Marley closes her eyes and clenches her fists at her side."Don't call me that." The cheer leader raises her brow."Why not? It's what you are, a dyke, and it's a sin." For the past two weeks, Kitty has been calling her a dyke, and how it's a sin. It hurt a lot, it still does, but now she's just angry too, why does this girl always have to bully her? Marley groans quietly to herself, then pushes Kitty hard to the floor."I told you not to call me that!" Kitty looks at her in shock at first, then quickly stands to her feet and slaps Marley across the face, making her lip bleed."What did I ever do to you, Kitty?! Why can't you just leave me alone?!" She slaps her back, then Kitty pushes her to the ground, and her friends hold her down. Kitty slaps her a few more times, when someone pulls her by her waist."Get the fuck off her, Wilde! What the fuck do you think your doing?!" Marley looks up to see Santana and coach Sue getting the cheerleaders off her."The dyke started it!" Santana stands in Kitty's personal space, with a glare that'll bring hers to shame."Since I'm a new coach and all, I think there's something you should know about me. I'm a lady lover too, are you going to call me a dyke, Kitty?" The blonde visibly gulps."I fucking dare you, you'll be on the bottom of the pyramid, and I'll have Mary be caption, then I'll make your life a fucking nightmare. Leave Marley alone, and pass it along to your friends, got it?" Kitty nods out of fear, making the teacher grin."Practice is over everyone! Take a shower, but next time I wanna see you sweat!" The girls quickly leave into the locker room, Sue pats Santana's shoulder with a proud smile, then leaves herself.

Santana looks down at Marley, and her heart breaks. She kneels down and holds out her hand for her, then helps the teenager up to her feet."Let's get you some ice for that." She takes Marley by the hand to the nurses office, then has her sit on one of the beds."What are you doing here anyway? You weren't at school today." Santana asks going into the back room for an ice pack."My mom told me I shouldn't stay in bed, so I came here for Glee. Blaine said they sing about their feelings and how it helps, so I thought it would be a good idea." Santana returns with an ice pack, then takes a chair and sits between the girls legs, and carefully places the ice on her lip, making her jump a little."Sorry." Marley's heart is racing at the close distance and glances down at the teachers plump lips."I'm sorry about your friend too." Marley narrows her eyes, confused."Sam talked to me today. I gave him your homework, I guess Kitty really pissed you off, after the day you've had." She nods then takes Santana's wrist, and puts it down into her lap."Thank you, for stopping her." She smiles."You welcome." Marley leans closer until their foreheads are together and Santana looks surprised."I really like you, Santana, and you like me too, don't you?" Santana is shocked at the statement, but slowly nods."It's so wrong, and nothing can happen." Marley shyly brushes hair behind the teachers ear."But you can't stop thinking about me, like I can't about you." Santana closes her eyes and sighs."I could lose my job." She shrugs."Not if no one knows, and I'm eighteen my mom has no say." The Latina laughs to herself, thinking how crazy it sounds out loud."I'm sorry, I can't." Santana goes to stand, but Marley pulls her back by her wrist."We haven't done anything, San. You're just a teacher, helping a student." The teacher sighs, and puts her hands by her waist."But my thoughts are more than just helping a student." Marley hooks her finger under her chin and smiles."What are they?"

Santana glances at her lips."I really want to kiss you." Marley's heart skips a beat, and her stomach fills with butterflies. She smiles and cups the teachers cheek."Then kiss me, no one will know." She snorts."You know I can't." Marley rubs circles to her cheek, with her thumb, glancing at her lips again."If you won't, I will." She looks into the teachers eyes for permission, then slowly starts to lean closer. Her heart is beating even faster, and she gets more nervous the closer she gets, they hear the office door open."Anyone in here?" Santana jumps back running her hand through her hair."Yeah, sorry. We needed some ice, but we'll be right out!" Marley opens her mouth to say something, before she can Santana leaves. She sighs then puts her hands over her face, crying. She knows now for sure that her teacher has feelings for her, and they almost kissed. Her lips were so close to the Latina's she could almost feel them. She takes the ice, jumping off the bed, then quickly leaves the building. On her way home, she eventually calls her mother to pick her up, not wanting to walk anymore. Millie asks her a bunch of questions on the way there, and most she ignores. When they arrive home, Marley is quick to her room and slams the door shut. She has mixed emotions from the teachers confession, to the almost kiss, and even to the janitor that interrupted them.

It makes her happy knowing the feelings are mutual, and she's sad, the teacher was right, is it really right to risk her job? She wouldn't forgive herself if the women were to lose her job because of her. Marley falls back onto her bed with a sigh, and covers her face with a pillow. On the other hand, her feelings have only gotten stronger for the Latina, she can't ignore them. Santana must feel the same way too, she looked conflicted as she was about to kiss her. Marley goes over in her head the pros and cons of the relationship, and even writes it down, with the pros outweighing the cons, and decides it's worth it, Santana is worth it.

-Authors Note-

They were SO close! Lol. So Marley has decided to pro sue a relationship with Santana. Do you think Santana will be up to it so quickly? Let me know in a review, and what you want to see more of in future chapters. Do you want more Sam/Marley friendship? Marley/Blaine friendship?

I know there are people who don't like Wade, so would you like to see their friendship? or Brittana/Quinntana friendship? I was even thinking about bringing Puck in, so let me know what you think. (:


	6. Chapter 6: Almost Kiss and Tell

Love Hurts

Authors Note(I don't own the Glee characters) Again, it'll switch POV, but just Santana and Marley this time.

Chapter Six: Almost Kiss and Tell

The next day, Marley still cannot stop thinking about her almost kiss with Santana. Siting at the kitchen table with her mother, waiting for Sam, and the though of Santana's lips almost touching hers, makes her smile a little."You seem to be in a better mood today. Still sure you want to go back to school?" She nods."If I don't I'll just stay in bed all day. I think I'll be fine, but if not, I'll just have Sam drop me off, ok?" Millie smiles."Sure, just don't forget your homework." They hear Sam's horn, and Marley gives Millie a hug and kiss goodbye, then walks out to the car."Hey, feeling better?" She hums as Sam pulls onto the road."Of course I'm still sad, funeral is this Sunday, I'm feeling a little better though." He smiles relieved."That's good. What changed that?" Her smiles grows at the memory."I went back to school for Glee Club, and I sang for them. I was so nervous at first, but when I finished, everyone clapped for me, even the teacher."

"That's awesome, Mar. I knew you were good, now I'm jealous, your going to have to sing for me." She shrugs."Maybe." Sam glances at her, as she smiles still, looking out the window."That's not all is it? What else happened?" Marley turns to him and bites her bottom lip."I got into a fight with Kitty Wilde, but Santana stopped and even defended me." Sam shakes his head, laughing to himself."That's what got you in such a good mood? Marley, I do that all the time. And I can't believe you would think about getting into a fight with that girl." She shrugs."It wasn't as bad as you think, and no it didn't get me in a good mood. The almost kiss did." He glimpses between the road and Marley, confused."Kiss? With who, what girl?" Marley's smile grows even more, and blushes."Santana." Sam stops on the side of the road."Your teacher, Santana?" She nods."What the hell Marley?! That's so messed up!" Her smile fades and she starts to get angry."What do you mean? You know I like her, you were the one that told me I had a crush on her!" He runs his hand through his hair."Yeah, but didn't think you would act on it! Most girls just crush on them, and talk to their girlfriends about doing stuff with them, but they never actually do it, what the hell?!"

"Stop yelling at me! It's legal, I'm eighteen, and she's only a few years older than me. I know she likes me too, she said so herself in the nurses office, she's just scared." He scoffs."Of course she is, she can lose her job! Do you really want that to happen?!" Marley doesn't say anything and just gets out of the car."Where are you going?" She leans down on the passenger door."I'm not going to have you yell at me all the way to school. I'm not a baby, Sam, of course I thought about that. We're not even in a relationship, and we didn't kiss, a janitor walked in." Sam shakes his head, groaning."Did he see anything?" She shrugs."I'm sure if he did, he would've said something. We were in the back room anyway, he couldn't of." Marley starts walking down the sidewalk, and Sam drives beside her."I'm sorry, for yelling, Marley, but you have to admit, it's a little crazy." She ignores him and continues to walk."Do you want me to apologize, will that get you to talk again?" She sighs then stops, and Sam stops next to her."You don't have to like it, but I don't want to hear any lectures, or comments from you, ok?" Sam opens the door, and she hesitantly slides in."So does that mean you want a relationship with Miss. Lopez?" She giggles at the fact that he can't say her first name."Yeah, I really do, and I know she does too, she'll just be stubborn about it." He shrugs and drives off to school."Or smart about it, depends how you look at it." She rolls her eyes."You're already starting, I don't see why you're so against it anyway. My parents were 7 years apart when they met. It's just a number." Sam pulls into their spot, turns the car off and turns to Marley, sighing."How do you even know that? I thought you never met your dad?" She shrugs."Doesn't mean I never asked my mom how they met." Sam rubs his eyes and exhales."I give up, I won't tell anyone about this, ok? If something does happen between you two, please be careful." She smiles then leans over and gives him a tight hug."I will, I promise."

-(POV)

Marley isn't alone, Santana can't stop thinking about the almost kiss either. It's kept her up most of the night, tossing and turning, then pacing her room. She almost let a student kiss her, if the janitor walked in a second later, he would've had his own private show. Though as their lips got closer, Santana almost closed the gap herself, wanting so bad to kiss the girl, and it makes her mad at the student for making her fall of her. She's angry the girl is so beautiful and so perfect. And she's mad at herself, for losing control so many times before, and this time she put the icing on the cake. Walking into the building, she's determined to talk to the teenager, she has to know nothing can happen. She can't tutor her at the restaurant anymore, it's too risky, she can't control herself as it is and being outside of school with her is too tempting. Santana woke up later than usual and had to rush to the school, so it left her without her morning coffee.

She doesn't like the teachers lounge, but today she has no choice. Will, Emma, and a few others are the only ones inside, and she goes straight to the coffee."Someone looks like they had a rough night." Will says as he gets his own coffee."Or a great night." Santana turns to one of the teachers that have been hitting on her, wink. She glares at him then returns to her coffee."No, I was up looking over tests." She puts a lot of cream and Splenda into her coffee, then turns back and points at the teacher who made the inappropriate comment."And if you say something like that to me again, I'll have your fucking balls." He covers himself and looks down at the table, avoiding her intense gaze. Santana takes a seat with Emma and Will, and greedily drinks her coffee with a moan."Santana you can't talk to other teachers like that; or students." She rolls her eyes."Well he shouldn't have insinuated that I had sex, it's none of anyone's god damn business, so we're even." She pauses taking another sip from her coffee."And the students need a little discipline, if I don't yell, they wouldn't have the grades they have now." Will just shakes his head, and Emma doesn't know what to think of the Latina's teaching skills."So I heard that your the new assistant coach for the cheerios." She shrugs as she continues to drink her coffee."Sue has been on me about it since day one, so." He hums."I didn't think you would accept though, I was kind of hoping you would help me with Glee." Santana looks up at him, finally getting her attention."Don't look so surprised, you were one of the strongest voices I had, next to Mercedes and Rachel." He smiles as Santana looks at him skeptically."What? did you think I would have Finn do it?" She nods."I did at first, I'm not going to lie. But I thought back on all of our performances and hit me that I didn't really give you chance, you're an amazing singer, I wish I saw it before." She smiles."Thanks, I was telling the truth, Glee was the best part of my day." Will smiles back."I know."

"But I'm sorry, I can't do it. These kids are driving me crazy, and now I have cheerios." He holds his hands up in surrender."I totally understand, just think about it. You wouldn't have to be at every meeting, just whenever it fits your schedule." She remembers Marley talking about Glee in the nurses office. If the almost kiss didn't happen, Santana would've jumped on it in a heart beat just to be around the girl more. It did though, and she feels a mix of regret and desire, it's been confusing the hell out of her. She jumps out of her haze when Will snaps his fingers in front of her face."Sorry, I guess I need more coffee than I thought, and yeah, I'll think about it." Santana gets another cup then takes it with her to the classroom.

-(POV)

Marley is anxious the whole day, thinking about Spanish class, and Santana. She's seen the teacher a few times in the hall, but it seems like the women is avoiding her. She has learned that Blaine is in two of her classes, and opted to sit with him during both. He's a nice guy, and he did help her get into Glee. Marley takes a deep breath before walking down the hall to Spanish. As always, Santana is standing by the door, greeting everyone. Her heart beats faster, the closer she gets, then gives the teacher a polite smile."Good afternoon, Miss. Lopez." Santana barely nods, with a small smile, breaking Marley's heart a little."Good afternoon." Santana glances at the other students, then leans closer to her."We have to talk." She doesn't like the way that sounds, but she has a few things to say to the teacher too."Ok, when?" Santana sighs thinking when she'll be free."Right after school good?"

"Yeah, that's fine." During class, Marley finds it hard to concentrate, only thinking about what she'll say to Santana."Marley?" She shakes out of her day dream and looks up to Santana standing in front of her desk."I asked you a question, you ok?" The Latina looks concerned, just like she had the day before, when Kitty jumped her. It just confirms that the teacher still cares."Yeah, I'm fine. Just day dreaming, I guess." The teacher nods."Don't do it again, I don't teach to waste my time." Marley's heart breaks further, from the harshness of the teachers voice. Not once has Santana spoken to her like that, always to other students, but never her. She scribbles her notes down, as Santana writes on the board, and trying to make sense of the women's behavior as she does. When the bell rings, the other students start to leave, while Santana wipes off the chalk board. Marley stays, slowly putting her books into her bag."I said after school, Marley." She looks up as Santana wipes the access chalk of her hands, and sits at her desk."But it is after school?" Santana glances out the hall."Just wait a few more minutes." Marley patiently waits then looks in the hall, and finds it empty. She throws her bag over her shoulder, and marches to Santana's desk."Why are you acting like this, San?" The Latina sighs, then stands up, leaning her hands on the desk."I told you not to call me that here, it's Miss. Lopez to you." She crosses her arms over her chest, and exhales through her nose."Fine, Miss. Lopez, why are you acting like this?"

"Like what? You're my student, who wasn't paying attention. I did what I do with all of my students." Marley looks down at her feet, feeling upset by the teachers words."That's what I mean, you're never like that with me." She looks up to Santana, tears threatening to spill over."So why now? Cause we almost kissed, and you're scared?" Santana looks down at her desk and slowly nods."I told you why." Marley slams her hands on the desk, making Santana jump."Cause of your job, that's it? San, I would be so careful, cause I don't want you to lose your job either. Not just because I wouldn't see you anymore, but because I would feel so guilty." Santana stares at her with an unreadable look, then walks around the desk, and leans against it, in front of her."How are you?" Marley is confused for a second, then shrugs."Still sad, she wasn't just family, I came out to her first. It's more difficult at night, and you're changing the subject." Santana smiles a little, like she's been caught."Yeah, but I really did want to know." Marley smiles a little back and Santana clears her throat."I can't tutor you at Breadstixx anymore. It'll have to be here, during lunch." Marley takes a step closer shaking her head."I know you don't want that, cause I don't either."

"It was unprofessional of me to have it there anyway, and so was the kiss. It can't happen, and I mean it." Marley rolls her eyes."Why did you; have it there I mean?" Santana looks down at her feet."I wanted to spend time with you, outside of school." She shrugs sheepishly, Marley's stomach flips and she smiles."Then don't have them here, or Breadstixx for that matter. Everyone from school is there, and we didn't kiss remember?" She pauses as she tires to think of somewhere quiet, and away from other students. The park comes to mind, but with the possibility of rain, it wouldn't be a good idea. It couldn't be a public place anyway, someone would see them, eventually. Santana watches as Marley thinks, glancing at her lips a few times as they pucker up."My house." The teacher jumps a little at the sound of her voice."What?" She smiles."My house would be perfect, my mom works most of the time anyway." Santana sighs."I don't know, Marley. It wouldn't be any better than the restaurant." Marley takes another step closer."Come on, San, I know you want this just as much as I do." The teacher sighs, then looks into the teenagers eyes, so determined, and smiles a little then takes Marley's hand."Yeah, I do." She pauses taking a deep breath."Ok, fine. Be sure to tell your mother though, ok?" Marley smiles then hugs her tightly, surprising them both. Santana stiffens for a second, but then relaxes, and hugs her back, while discreetly taking in the girls scent."Don't be afraid of your feelings, you could miss out on something really amazing." Santana smiles as they step out of the embrace."I know it didn't happen, but it was close enough, and we almost got caught." Marley rolls her eyes getting frustrated with the teacher."He didn't see anything, I'm sure he would've said something, so don't be so paranoid." Santana sighs then looks at the clock."I have to go, have homework to look over." Marley also looks at the time and gasps."I'm so late for glee."

Santana gathers her things as Marley rushes out of the room, but stops at the door, and turns to the teacher."What does this mean, exactly?" Santana puts the last of the papers into her bag, and shrugs."I don't know, I'm actually really confused. When I do, I'll let you know." She nods then runs down the hall, to the choir room. Bursting through the doors, the rest of the group are already working on some choreography."I'm so sorry I'm late, I had to talk to a teacher, about an assignment I didn't understand." Will smiles."That's fine, you're just in time actually. We decided on Chasing Pavements, for the group number and with you leading vocals. We just got started on the choreography, so you didn't miss much." She sets her bag aside, and Blaine helps her catch up. She's excited and nervous to be leading the group for not just any song; but Adele, and she's also happy about the conversation she had with Santana. It gives her hope.

-(POV)

Santana leaves the school flustered, and not understanding how the teenager does it. As soon as she gets home, she takes off her shoes, and sets her bag by the door, then calls Brittany.

-"Hey, San. What's up?"

-"We almost kissed."

-"Who? I don't remember you trying to kiss me." (Santana sighs)

-"No, Brit. Not us, me and Marley."

-"Oh, right. What stopped you?"

-"A janitor. I was in the nurses office with her, she got in a fight with one of the cheerio's. And she almost kissed me."

-"Wow, I gotta say though, I'm not all that surprised."

-"Why?"

-"Well it took you forever to admit to yourself that you had feelings for me. I'm not stupid, San. I knew what you were doing, why do you think I went out with Artie? I knew it would make you jealous, but then I just felt bad about using him, so I couldn't break it off." (Santana had no idea, she thought she was keeping the ditsy blonde in the dark)

-"Holy shit, Brit. Why didn't you tell me?"

-"Don't change the subject, you're doing the same thing with this Marley girl, and you're using your job as an excuse. And age is just a number, my parents are 10 years apart and are still love sick puppies."

-"How do you make everything sound so easy?"

-"Cause sometimes it is, the relationship will be hard, but all of them are."

-"You really are a genius, but I don't want to get into anything now. I want to be sure that this is want a want, there's too much to risk over a short term relationship."

-"That makes sense, just don't take too long, cause by the sound of it, this girl already made her decision. And she's willing to risk it." (Santana sighs, knowing she's right)

-"Yeah, it does. Thanks for the talk, Brit. Love you."

-"Love you too, San. Bye."

She puts the phone back then changes into sleep clothes, and makes a pizza. Eating, she checks her email, and finds one from none other than Rachel Berry. She skips the message, though and looks through the others before going back to it.'All fellow gleeks, it's come to my attention that Mr. Shue is getting ready for sectionals, and as being the original ND, I thought it would be nice for us to attend.' Underneath is all the information, including Rachel's number to let her know if they'll be going. Will did ask if she could help, but she's just so busy with Spanish and the cheerios, plus tutoring Marley. She could always go to the show, to support him, and she didn't hear Marley sing yet. Santana emails Rachel back, saying she'll go, then turns off her laptop and goes to her room. Lying in bed, she thinks back on what Marley said, about not being afraid of her feelings, cause she'll miss out on something amazing. She's never felt so torn, being with Marley is something she is 100% sure she doesn't want to miss, or regret. The risk of losing her job scares her, and then she thinks about if they were together, they'd have to sneak around. She wouldn't be able to hold the girls hand out in public, take her out on a date. The normal things a couple would do, and it would feel like being in the closet all over again. She sighs looking up at her ceiling, she needs a second opinion, and with someone who will be brutally honest.

-Authors Note-

So, what do you think? There will be some Quinntana friendship in the next chapter, like that wasn't obvious? Lol. And more Blaine, Sam, Ryder, and ND. Review please.(:


	7. Chapter 7: Tutoring

Love Hurts

Authors Note(I don't own any of the glee characters)

Chapter Seven: Tutoring

After Marley's usual routine of getting ready for school, she sits with Millie at the kitchen table to eat."Mom, before Sam comes I have to tell you something." Millie puts down her fork, and gestures for her to continue."You know how I mentioned my teacher tutoring me in Spanish?" She nods, and hums as a response."Well we can't go to the place we normally go, so I suggested we come here. If that's ok?" Millie looks confused and crosses her arms."What's wrong with this other place?" Marley bites her lip, trying to think of something."It's just at the school but, sometimes our session is cut short cause janitors need to clean."

"Really? You know I help them out sometimes, I never see you." She shrugs."It's days when your not there." Millie mouths an oh then shrugs."Sure I don't see why not. It's better than having you here by yourself. What's your teachers name? I'd like to meet her." Marley smiles relieved her mother bought it."Miss. Lopez. She's a really good teacher, I'm just a difficult student." Millie smiles."I doubt that." Marley finishes her meal then brushes her teeth, when Sam honks the horn."Love you mom!" She rushes out the door, and climbs in the car. Sam notices she's in a good mood and smiles as he pulls out into the street."Someone's happy, it's better than seeing you sad. I know it's still tough, huh?" Marley nods."More so at night, but mom said it'll get easier, and yes I'm very happy." He nudges her shoulder when she looks out the window."Care to share with the class?" She sighs knowing he'll make some kind of comment."I just told my mom Santana will be tutoring me at the house instead." Sam hums."Should've known it had something to do with Miss. Lopez. She's all you talk about these days." Marley blushes, looking down at her lap and shrugs."Can you blame me? She's beautiful and amazing." Sam snorts."You're really making this hard on me." He pulls into their spot and Marley rushes out of the car, then Sam runs after her."Hey, wait for me!" She stops until he catches up at the door."What?" He holds his finger up and tries to catch his breath."What's the hurry?" She points to the door behind them."I just want to tell San about the tutoring." Sam looks around and leans closer to her."It's probably not a good idea to call her that here." Marley looks around too and sighs."You're right, it just slips out sometimes."

"Work on it, and I think you can wait until later to tell her. Besides, do you even know where to find her?" She shrugs."Teachers lounge." He snorts."Where we're not allowed to be. Just wait till class." Marley's shoulders drop, disappointed. It's going to be a long day.

-(POV)

Santana wakes up exhausted, not having much sleep the night before. Marley and Brittany kept echoing in her head. She takes some Advil for a headache then makes some coffee, while she waits she calls Quinn and has her come over. She gets dressed, then has her coffee when Quinn walks through the front door, looking very unhappy."Why am I here? Even god is still sleeping." Santana rolls her eyes and gestures for her to sit across from her at the table."Have you talked to Brit lately?" Quinn crosses her arms, HBIC brow arched."No, what does that have to do with why I'm here?" Santana sighs running her hand through her hair."It'd be a hell of a lot easier." Santana explains to her about Marley, from the day she met her, until now."This is bad, San. I mean I had that thing with the professor, but I'm an adult, she's just a child in high school."

"Yeah, I know Q, thanks for pointing that out." Quinn sits back in her seat and sighs."Do you know how old she is?" She nods."Eighteen, she told me." Quinn hums."Quinn, I can't stop thinking about this girl. She's just so beautiful and amazing, she always seems to know what I'm feeling, and knows what to say to make me feel better." She pauses, sighing in frustration."I don't know what to do. Brittany acts like it's no big deal, but I can get fired, and that girls future can be ruined because of me." Quinn stands up and starts to pace with her arms crossed, deep in thought, as Santana follows her with her eyes until she stops."You said you'll be tutoring her at her house, right?" She nods."She still has to tell her mother, and that's if she'll allow it." Quinn nods then sits back down."Then if she says it ok, go obviously, and when your there just think if that's something you really want. It'll be easier to make the decision without the pressure of worrying about getting caught, do your thing then just be Santana and Marley. I wouldn't exactly agree if you decide to have a relationship with this girl, in my opinion it's not worth it, but I don't know her like you do, only you can make that choice." Santana nods, taking everything in."You're right, you don't know her like I do, you or Brit. And it's my decision, so I'll do it when I'm there I guess."

-(POV)

Marley has been so impatient during her classes, most of her time is spent glancing at the clock. She was so busy checking the time, she didn't realize Blaine has been talking to her, until he nudges her arm."Hey, what's up with you? You've been starring at the clock for like five minutes." She blushes biting her bottom lip."Sorry, I just want it to be eighth period already." He smiles as Marley looks back at the clock."Does a girl have something to do with it?" Her blush deepens and he laughs, and she just lightly pushes his shoulder."Don't tease, it's not nice." He holds his hands up in surrender."I didn't say anything." She rolls her eyes, still blushing a little."So, who is she?" Marley is a little apprehensive about telling him, since it didn't go over very well with Sam."She's beautiful, the most beautiful girl I ever met actually, and so amazing." He smiles as she gushes over her crush."Do I know her?" She shrugs not knowing if the well dressed boy takes Spanish."That's ok you don't have to tell me. What grade is she in?" She looks down at her lap."She's actually older than me."

She looks up to see him still smiling."Hey, it's fine. My boyfriend goes to college in New York. No judgment here." She looks confused, how did they meet if he is in New York."He used to go to school here, graduated last year. We talk on Skype when we can, and he can be pretty romantic about it with candle light dinners, he's such a sap, but I love him." Marley smiles with hope that she'll have that someday."How much older is he?" He shrugs."Just a year, but I don't think age really matters, you can't help who you fall in love with." The belle rings and Marley zones out in her thoughts. Can she possibly already be in love with Santana? Does that happen in real life, or just rom com movies? She shakes out of her thoughts, seeing she's standing in front of her locker."Hey." Marley smiles at Sam and continues to put her books into her locker, then pulls out the ones for next class."Did you see Miss. Lopez yet?" The name makes her laugh still."No, I guess I'll have to wait. So what's up?" He shrugs."Nothing, just thought I'd walk you to class." She's a little suspicious, but walks with him anyway."I heard about the singing competition your doing, I'm really proud of you. Maybe I'll go." She smiles then gets an idea and bumps his shoulder."You should join." He's taken back by the comment and shakes his head."I can't sing." She giggles."Yes you can, you think I couldn't hear you, but you're not that quiet." He rolls his eyes and sighs."Isn't it too late to join." She mouths 'nope' shaking her head."Mr. Shue let's anyone who auditions join. We could always make some room for you, after sectionals." She turns to him once they reach the class room."Please, it would be nice to have my best friend sing with me." She gives him her best pout, making him roll his eyes, laughing."I'll think about it." She smiles and pulls him in a hug."That's good enough for me, see you at lunch."

Sam waves the rushes down the hall, Marley walks in the room and spots some cheerios looking at her, whispering to each other and giggling. Kitty may not be in class today, but having her sidekicks doesn't make it easier. Mr. James has them in assigned seats, and Marley sits two rows in front of the cheerios. As she approaches her desk she notices some thing written in red on it. Getting more closer, she sees the word 'dyke' in big letters, hearing loud laughter, she looks back at the cheerios. Of course they would get back at her for what she did to Kitty, the girl had been suspended for two days. Marley has been so caught up with everything Santana, she had let her guard down. Standing in the middle of the room, gets the other students attention, and sees the writing on her desk, and joins in on the laughter. Some even have disgusted, and judgmental looks. Her stomach sinks, feeling like she's going to be sick, then runs out of the room, and into the only one with an open door, she closes it and sinks down the wall with her knees to her chest, and let's her tears fall."Marley?" She looks up to Mr. Shue, looking at her with concern."Normally I would yell at you for being in here, but I can you're upset." He kneels down in front of her at a distance."Can you tell me what happened?" She slowly shakes her head, and he sighs."Come with me to my office, I won't make you say anything, but I don't want you to get in trouble for being in here." He helps her up, and she follows him down the hall, into his office next to the choir room."Take a seat, I'll be over here, looking at hotels for us to stay in for sectionals." She nods as he sits at his desk, then looks around the small office. Their isn't much, mostly just posters about music, no personal items of the teachers."Do you have any tissues?" He smiles sympathetically and takes out a box from his draw, then passes it over."Thanks." He nods then returns to his work as she wipes her eyes, careful not to smudge her make up more.

They sit in silence, until someone knocks on the door."Come in." Santana walks in, not noticing Marley siting across the desk."Hey, I just wanted to take up on that offer. I won't be at the meetings often, though." He smiles and waves her off."That's fine. It'll be nice to have you be part of the family again, we can use your talent." She smiles shyly and points to the door."That's all I wanted to say." Will smiles then takes the box of tissues back from Marley, bringing the girl to Santana's attention."Marley? Hey, what are you doing in here?" She notices she's been crying and kneels in from of her."What happened?"

"She came running into the teachers lounge, I brought her in here so she wouldn't get into trouble." Santana rubs her knee, making the girls heart skip a beat."She didn't tell me what happened though." Santana stands and smiles towards the music teacher."Is it ok if I have her come to my room? Maybe I can get her to tell me what happened." He nods."Go right ahead, and I hope you feel better Marley." She smiles politely, and Santana guides her out of the room, with her hand on her back until they reach the class room. She closes the door and has Marley sit at one of the desks, as she takes the one next to her."What happened, sweetie?" Her stomach flips at the term of endearment, and blushes, then clears her throat."Some of the cheerios, Kitty's sidekicks, wrote 'dyke' on my desk. The whole class saw, and laughed at me, some looked at me like they were disgusted. I didn't know what to do so I just ran out of there, I saw the teachers lounge door was opened, I didn't know it though until I saw Mr. Shue." Santana pulls her in a tight hug and rubs her back."I'm sorry that happened, people can be cruel, but you can't let them push you around. When I came out, no one had the balls to say anything, mostly cause I was an evil bitch myself, but also because I wouldn't let them." Weeks ago Marley would have trouble believing that, but after she saw the Latina yelling at Kitty, she could picture it. But now the women is completely different, for the best she thinks."I don't know if I can pull off the whole screaming at people. I just come off as this shy, insecure girl, it's easy to push me around." Santana leans out of the embrace and brushes some of her hair behind her ear."You don't have to yell, to get them to stop. Just send them a message." She shrugs."How?" Santana smiles taking her hand."I'm sure you'll think of something, you're a smart girl."

Marley looks down at their joined hand and blushes deeply, then remembers the news she's been wanting to share with the teacher all day."My mom said yes." Santana must have been deep in thought too, jumping at the sound of her voice."What?" She giggles, rolling her eyes."My mom said it's ok to tutor me at the house. She wants to meet you first though, if that's ok?" Santana thinks about it for a moment and shrugs."Sure."

"Ok, after school meet me outside the cafeteria, ok?" She looks confused, but nods."Ok." The bell rings and Marley gives the teacher another hug."Thanks, Miss. Lopez." Santana is surprised, then returns the hug."You welcome, Marley." The hug lingers longer than usual, then Marley leaves, and walks towards her locker, and is surprised to see Ryder."Hey, what's up?" He looks guilty as he steps aside to let her get her books."I just want to apologize, I was unfair and ignorant, but I really liked you. Then to find out I never had a chance, really hurt." She closes her locker and crosses her arms."Me and Sam told you that you weren't my type, it's not like I lead you on." He looks down a his feet."I know, I'm sorry, for some reason I just thought, I could make you like me." She glares at him and sighs."You can't force someone to like you, Ryder. I really did like you, but as a friend, now you're just gonna have to earn my respect back." He looks up at her and grins."I can deal with that, it's better than nothing. Can I ask you something though?" She nods for him to continue."Why didn't you just tell me from the start?" Marley shrugs."I hadn't come out to my mom yet, she works here at the school, and I didn't want her to hear it from someone else." He pulls her in a friendly hug."I promise I'll do what I can to earn your friendship and trust again." She smiles and breaks the embrace, then lightly pushes his shoulder."Good, I missed you." He smiles looking at his feet."Missed you too, let's get to class."

-(POV)

Santana had been anxious and nervous all day. If Marley's mother lets them go to the house for tutoring, she's nervous about being around the girl alone. It makes her anxious not knowing, a few times she looked for the teenager in the halls between classes, but came up empty. Getting a call from Rachel, about sectionals, made her rethink helping Will with Glee for the rest of the afternoon. He did say she wouldn't have to be at every meeting, and cheerios isn't everyday like glee is, so she could make it to at least two meetings each week. During her free period, Santana goes into the teachers lounge, but finds it empty, then checks his office where she finds him on his computer. When she finally notices Marley, it slips her mind that Will is watching, and kneels in front of the girl and even rubs her knee. Knowing she can get an answer out of the student, she asks Will if she can take her to her classroom. Hearing what those girls did, Santana keeps a mental note to make the cheerios do some extra laps, and gets more nervous when Marley says her mom wants to meet her before their tutoring session that day. By the her last class, she's called Quinn for more advice, and all she said to do was to 'fucking calm down' As always, she stands by the door to greet everyone with polite, and sometimes fake smile, until she sees Marley. For today, Santana has them starting on something new, and Marley is having a little trouble with it. The other students are too but, the blue eyed teenager has been a little more behind than the rest these days. Santana stands next to her desk and leans down to her ear."We'll go over this later at your house, ok?" Marley blushes and nods, making Santana smiles in return at her shyness. Then rubs her back, finding she can't keep her hands off her, and returns to the front of the room, continuing the lesson until the bell rings. Marley stays behind, as the rest file out of the room. Santana puts her things into her bag, and nods towards the door. Marley follows her out and she locks the door behind them."So, why the cafeteria?" Marley just smiles."She works there, my mom doesn't want anyone to know though. Other schools I went to the kids would tease me because of it. That's why Sam takes me to school." Santana starts to connect the dots in her head as they walk to the cafeteria side by side. Marley peeks in and bites her bottom lips nervously."My mom doesn't know about the cheerios, or the football players. So can you not say anything?" She slowly nods, then walks into the room, and sees Millie cutting up meat for the next day. They catch her eye and she looks up and smiles."Hello, I'm Marley's mom, Millie. Nice to meet you." She shakes the women's hand, smiling politely.

"You too." She takes a seat across from the women, next to Marley."So how long will the session be?" Santana glances at Marley nervously."Usually until she gets the material, so an hour maybe, it depends on her." Millie nods, continuing cutting the meat."Well, I'll be here late, I'm also going to help the janitors for a little extra cash. So I'm glad Marley won't be home by herself, it gets me nervous." Marley rolls her eyes, making Santana smile, but then it fades. Here her mother is basically saying she trusts her already to be alone with the girl, in their home, and all she can think about is possibly being able to kiss the teenager. Santana is shaken out of her thoughts when Millie speaks up again."I actually thought about having her drop the class, with Karla's passing. But I knew Marley wouldn't want any of it, so I kept my mouth shut, I'm glad I did though. She seems to be enjoying it, and what I've heard about you so far, and by her improving grades, you're an excellent teacher." Santana smiles and glances at Marley, blushing deeply and laughs to herself."Mom, I think we should

go now." Millie looks at the time and holds her arms out for a hug. Marley obligates, and hugs her tightly then quickly walks out with Santana giggling behind her.

-(POV)

Marley thought she was going to die of embarrassment, wanting to get out of there; fast, so she did. She hears Santana giggling behind her, and blushes."I told Sam about the tutoring already, so he probably left. Is it ok I go with you?" Santana nods and has the teen follow her out to her car. Marley laughs a little looking at the small vehicle, and Santana gives her a questioning look as she unlocks the doors."What?" She shrugs."Nothing it's just; it's so you." Santana rolls her eyes, blushing as she climbs into the car. Marley smiles, liking the effect she has on the Latina, for once having the roles reversed, climbing in herself. They listen to the radio, with Marley occasionally reminding her of directions. Santana soon pulls into the driveway of the small house and sighs, turning off the car. Marley is nervous, and excited having the teacher at her house, she escorts her in, then has her leave her shoes by the door."Do you want like a tour or something?" Santana smiles."Downstairs would be fine, I don't think there would be a reason to go upstairs." Marley gets brave, and takes the teachers hand, walking her around the house and stops in the kitchen."Do you want to just stay in here?"

"Sure." Both get out their books, and not knowing if it's ok, Marley sits across from the teacher. Santana surprises her though, and walks around the table, taking the seat next to her and smiles."Ok, let's start with today's lesson, since it's still fresh in your mind." Santana is so close, she can smell her perfume, and takes it in. The Latina says the words slowly so it's easier for her, having learned from previous sessions it helps. Santana looks at the clock above the sink and starts to push their books aside."I think we should take a break and eat something." Marley jumps up from her seat and looks in the fridge."There's left over lasagna." Santana smiles."Sounds good, do you want me to heat it up?" Marley nods sheepishly."Yes, please. My mom won't let me use the stove, it didn't go so well last time me and Sam tried to make something while she was working." Marley hands her the plate, their fingers graze sending a shock up her arm, and it seems to have the same effect on the teacher. Santana heats the food up and gets some plates for them, after Marley shows her where they are. Again Santana sits next to Marley, making her heart skip at the closeness."So, it's just you and your mom?"

"Yeah, I never met my dad, he left when I was a baby." Santana hums, swallowing a bite of her food."My parents got a divorce when I was little. I used to manipulate my dad a lot, I was a spoiled little rich girl." Both giggle and Marley shrugs."You've changed though, your not as mean as you say you were." Santana smiles, shaking her head."No, I'm not." Marley puts their plates into the sink when they've finished, and gets them both a drink. Santana gets out their books again, laying out some works sheets."Do you have the index cards?" Marley thinks we're she last had them and shakes her head."Their just in my room though." She goes to leave the room, but stops at the door way and turns to Santana."Wanna see it?" Santana looks up confused."See what?" Marley giggles."My room." The Latina takes a deep breath, then shrugs."Sure, you saw my apartment, it's only fair." Marley laughs and shows the teacher to her room. When they get there, Marley gets the cards from her night stand as Santana looks around."It's bigger than I thought." Marley watches as she runs her fingers over her dresser."It's the master bedroom, mom let me have it so I can keep my keyboard. Last house I had to leave it in the basement, so I couldn't play it." Santana looks across the room surprised, then smiles."I didn't know you could play." Marley sets the cards on her bed, then takes the plastic off the keyboard and takes a seat on the bench."When I was little, we lived in a small apartment in New York, an old lady, Mrs. Thomas, babysat me while my mom worked." She pauses, looking back at Santana."She taught me how to play." She pats the space next to her."Come sit with me?"

Santana sits down as Marley starts to play the song she's been working on. She can feel Santana's eyes on her as she does, and feels a little insecure about her playing."I took lessons once." Marley stops playing and looks at her surprised."Really?" Santana giggles."Yeah but, I didn't have the patience, and the teacher was kind of a bitch." Both laugh and Marley shyly takes Santana's left hand, and positions her fingers on the right keys."C Major." Santana smiles playing the chord, then Marley moves her hand, repositioning her fingers."F Major." Santana's eyes never leaves her face as she plays the chord. Again, Marley moves her hand, putting her fingers on the right keys, this time closer in front of her, so Santana's hand is in front of her chest."D Minor." She plays the chord."Marley." She looks up, and notices how close they are, her heart skips a beat. She glances down at Santana's pump lips and licks her own."Santana, please, kiss me." She looks at the Latina with pleading eyes, Santana sighs and leans in closer, so their lips are a few inches apart."We can't get caught." Marley almost groans frustrated with the women."We won't, I promise. Please, San, I know you want to. Just kiss me." Both slowly close their eyes, and Santana closes the gap, they move their lips slowly together, savoring and enjoying the feeling of having their lips finally touch. Marley doesn't want it to end, butterflies are flying in her stomach, and her heart is beating against her chest. Santana grasps the back of her neck, deepening the kiss with a moan. When they finally split apart, both are left breathless."That was a million times better than I thought it would." Santana giggles, lightly blushing, then brushes some of Marley's hair behind her ear."It really was, you're a really good kisser." Marley blushes shaking her head."That was my first." Santana looks shocked."Really?" She looks down at her lap, a little embarrassed, and Santana hooks her finger under her chin."I don't believe it for a second, cause I've kissed many, and none made me feel like that."

She smiles, releasing the breath she hadn't realized she was holding. Santana cups her cheek and kisses her again, this time with more force. Marley smiles into the kiss and Santana rests her hand onto her knee making her moan. She shocked at the sound, never had heard it come out of her before, but gets distracted by the kiss to be embarrassed. It ends organically again leaving them breathless."So, what does this mean exactly?"

Santana shrugs."I actually told my two best friends about you." Marley smiles and her stomach turns."Me too, well Sam knows who I was talking about, but my other friend, Blaine didn't." Santana smiles and creases her cheek."Quinn told me to just be Santana after our session, so it'll be easier to decide if this is something I want." Marley bites her bottom lip and nods nervously."You showing me the chords, and talking about my past, and you sharing yours, made me feel like Santana, not Miss. Lopez." Santana slides her hand down to her neck."I'm willing to try this, cause I really like you, Marley, and you're right, I shouldn't be afraid of my feelings, and I don't want to miss out on something really amazing." Marley smiles hopefully."So does this mean?" Santana laughs cutting her off and takes her hand."Marley, will you be my amazing and beautiful girlfriend?" She nods with a big smile then kisses Santana tenderly."I would love to." Santana smiles back and reconnects their lips, rubbing her thigh, making her leg tingle at the contact."How long do you think your mom will be?" Marley looks at the clock on her dresser and shrugs."I don't know, sometimes it can be real late, depends on how many people are there, why?" Santana glances at the bed and smiles with a light blush."I want to cuddle and maybe make out a little with my girlfriend. I've waited long enough and now I don't want to stop." Santana laughs at the teenagers deep blush and pecks her lips."Not used to someone being so forward, huh?" She shakes her head and Santana takes her by the hand, guiding her to the bed. She slides on first then has Marley straddling her legs and pulls her down in a tender kiss, just to get the girl comfortable.

She slides her hand up the girls back under her shirt, and traces patterns on her lower back, sending goosebumps up her spine, and earning another moan. They break the kiss for some air before connecting their lips again, this time in a more heated kiss, full of sexual tension on Santana's part. Her hand wonders to the girls front and up her abs, making her jump when she reaches the bottom of her bra."Sorry, my hands tend to wonder, we can stop if you want." Marley feels a little embarrassed and sighs."We probably should anyway, mom should be here soon." Santana cups her face and leans in for a chaste kiss."I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable." She smiles at her concern and shakes her head."You didn't, I just wasn't expecting it, and I'm not exactly experienced like you are." Santana mouths an 'o' knowing where she's getting at."You're still a virgin." She bashfully nods looking at her lap, and again, Santana hooks her finger under her chin."It's ok, we won't do anything you're not ready for. Don't be embarrassed, ok?" She smiles feeling better."Ok." She kisses the Latina one last time, then climbs off the bed, with Santana following."Just leave the cards, we'll go over them next time." They go back into the kitchen, and Santana puts her books and worksheets into her bag, when they hear a car outside."That would be mom." Marley quickly pecks her lips a few times, making her laugh."Sorry, I wanted to get a few more in before you leave." Santana gives her a few more back, before the teen walks her to the front door, where Millie is taking off her shoes."How was the session? Get anything accomplished?" Both smile, and Marley turns her head to hide her blush."Yeah, she gets it now, but still needs help with longer sentences." Millie giggles."Practice makes perfect, right?" Santana smiles."Exactly, I should be going now, Miss. Rose, have a good night." She turns to Marley so Millie doesn't see, and winks."See you tomorrow, Marley, don't forget to look over your index cards." She nods."Mom I'm going to walk her out." She nods and walks into the living room, and Marley puts her shoes on with Santana, then walks her out to the car.

Santana throws her bag into the back over the drivers seat, and turns to Marley, smiling knowingly."Few more?" The teen nods, blushing making Santana giggle, then glances at the living room windows and kisses her tenderly, then a few mouse kisses."Ok, I really have to go now, as much as I would love to kiss you some more." Marley pecks her lips again before she slides into the car and closes the door."Sweet dreams, babe." She blushes at the endearment, liking the words coming from the Latina."I like the sound of that." Santana laughs starting the car."Goodnight, babe." She puts more emphase on babe, making her laugh, them drives off. Marley stands on the sidewalk with a big smile, looking down the road where Santana's car has disappeared to."Best. day. ever."

-Authors Note-

Santana made them official! What do you think, too fast or too slow? Let me know in a review please(:


	8. Chapter 8: Calm before the storm

Love Hurts

Authors Note(I don't own any of the glee characters)

Chapter Eight: Calm before the Storm

Marley woke up that morning with a big smile on her face, she was quick to shower, and got dressed, then eat. Millie was a little confused, but happy to see her in a good mood despite the funeral coming up. As always Sam picks her up, and even he notices her changed behavior."Let me guess, Miss. Lopez?" She rolls her eyes with a snort."Why can't you ever say her name? And yes, she came over after school, for tutoring." Sam shakes his head."Why does a tutoring session put you in a good mood?" She continues to smile as he waits for her to answer."Promise you won't make any comment, cause it'll just ruin it." He nods."Ok, Santana kissed me last night, and asked me to be her girlfriend! Can you believe it? Someone amazing and beautiful as Santana, asked me to be their girlfriend." Sam looks shocked and pulls into their spot in the school's parking lot, and turns the car off."Wow, that's something, and like I promised, my lips are sealed, just remember to be careful ok?" She hugs him tightly."I will, she makes me super happy, Sam. She's my first girlfriend ever, and I'm going to enjoy every second of it."

"Then I'm happy for ya." They climb out of the car, and walk to the front door of the school, to see the cheerios blocking it off."Let's just go in another way." Kitty grabs her wrist before she can leave."I don't think so, your so gonna pay for getting me suspended." Sam goes to help but two of the football players hold him back."I'm sorry that happened, just leave me alone, Kitty." The blonde shakes her head."I don't think so, dyke. No one messes with me and gets away with it." Marley holds her breath as she waits for the cheerleader to make her move."What the fuck do you think your doing, Kitty!" She sighs in relief and smiles at the familiar voice. Kitty's shoulders drop in disappointment and drops Marley's wrist, and crosses her arms."Nothing, Miss. Lopez. We were just talking." Santana appears by Marley's side."You better be telling the truth, or I'll make you do extra laps again." Not wanting to be even more sore than necessary, Kitty walks inside, with the rest of the team, and the two football players who were holding Sam back. Marley turns to Santana and smiles gratefully."Thanks, Miss. Lopez." She smiles when Sam joins Marley's side."Hey, Miss. Lopez, I'll see you inside Mar." He throws Santana a smile as he goes inside, leaving the girls by themselves."Does he know?" Marley nods, guilty."But he won't say anything, he promised, and we can trust him." The teacher looks a little apprehensive, but smiles."Come with me for a minute?" She nods and follows the teacher into the building, the halls aren't too crowded, since most are in home room. Santana takes her to behind the stage in the auditorium, and turns to Marley, then cups her cheek, and kisses her tenderly."Sorry, I just really wanted to kiss you." Marley smiles with a blush and kisses her back, Santana slides her hand to the back of her neck, deepening the kiss. Then she slides it down further to her lower back, pulling the teen closer, they break the kiss for air, and Marley smiles, and again blushes."I love kissing you." Santana giggles and pecks her lips a few times."I love kissing you too, but we have to get to class, unfortunately." Marley sighs, disappointed and kisses the Latina again, and she smiles into the kiss."Come on, I'll write you a late pass."

Santana takes Marley to her room, then writes her pass."Have a good day, I'll see you later." Marley goes for a kiss but Santana stops her."Sorry, it's just not a good idea here. That's why I took you in the auditorium." The teen mouths an oh taking the pass."Right. You have a good day too, see ya." Santana smiles watching the girl leave and sighs. Marley quickly gets to her class and gives her teacher the paper before taking her seat. During the lecture, she day dreams in and out, thinking about kissing Santana again. She jumps at the sound of the bell and packs her things, when Kitty stand stands in front of her desk, with her sidekicks."I will get you back, and you won't have your body guards with you, and you won't know when it's coming." They leave and Marley follows shortly after, now worrying what the girls will do to her, and for the rest of her classes it's hard to concentrate. At her locker, Sam runs to her side, making her jump."My bad, you ok?" She sighs nodding."Yeah, what's up?" He grins."I talked to Mr. Shue, and after sectionals he's letting me audition." She smiles and pulls him in a hug."That's awesome, Sam. I'm glad you changed your mind."

"Yeah me too. So you excited for next class?" She blushes closing her locker."Maybe." He snorts."Which really means, super excited by that blush your wearing." She pushes him lightly as they walk to class."Stop being mean." He laughs and wraps his arm around her shoulders."I'm not mean, just teasing a little. It's fun." Marley rolls her eyes."For you." Getting closer to Santana's classroom, she gets more excited to see the Latina."I'm gonna go, I can't afford to be late." She hugs him and both hurry off to class. Walking in Marley mouths sorry to Santana, and she smiles a little."Marley can I see you for a minute?" Some students thinks she's in trouble and Marley just rolls her eyes. Santana takes her back into the hall and closes the door."I just want to apologize ahead of time. I didn't decide this, and I can't change it." She is very confused and narrows her eyes."I have no idea what your talking about." She sighs."You will when we go back inside." Marley nods still unsure then goes back into the room, with Santana behind her. Walking to her seat, she sees him, Jake, siting in the back grinning like he accomplished something. Marley takes her seat, two rows in front of him, and Santana starts the lesson. While writing down notes, she feels a ball of paper hit her shoulder. She turns, looking over her shoulder to Jake mouthing read it. Marley rolls her eyes picking it up then opens it.'Party this weekend, you're invited, and don't bring Sam.' She scoffs rolling it back up, then turns back to Jake and mouths no. He groans slamming his fist on his desk, getting Santana's; and everyone else's attention."Is there a problem?" He glances at Marley and sighs."No." She nods."Good, now pay attention, you're new so I aspect you to catch up." She continues with the lesson until the bell rings.

Like every other time, Marley hangs back while the rest of the students leave."What was that about?" She sighs and stands in front of the teachers desk."He just said there's a party, and not to bring Sam." She hums."The funeral is this Sunday, right?" Marley nods."Yeah, so no partying for me. I wouldn't want to anyway, not since what happened last time." Santana nods."That's smart of you." She pauses with a grin, making Marley confused."What?" She laughs a little."Don't you have Glee today?" She looks at the time and gasps."Crap, I almost forgot. Will you be at cheerios practice?" She shakes her head."No, they do have practice, but I'm not needed today. So I'll be in Glee with you." Marley smiles."Awesome." Santana snorts then guides the teen out of the room."We're gonna be late." Walking down the hall, Marley gets a little nervous. She never sang in front of Santana before, and she wants to impress her."Hey, look who made it!" Will says with a big smile."For those of you who don't know, this is Santana, or Miss. Lopez, the new Spanish teacher. She'll be helping occasionally for sectionals, being a former Glee member herself, I think she can helps us win." The rest of the group claps excited making the Latina blush a little."We're actually gonna practice in the auditorium, I just wanted everyone in here before we did." The students follow both teachers down the hall and onto the stage. Mr. Shue claps his hands to get everyone's attention with Santana standing beside him."I think it'll be best if we just show Miss. Lopez what we have so far. Let's start with Chasing Pavements." The group gets int their spots, as Mr. Shue and Santana take their seats in the front row. Marley peeks out from behind the curtain and takes in a nervous deep breath, when the music starts. Singing the song, she can't help but glance over at Santana to catch her reaction, and she seems impressed, and when it's over both teachers give them a standing ovation."Very good, guys, I'm proud of you. I can tell the practices have been paying off. Now we need the solo and duet to be just as good." Santana discreetly winks at Marley getting her to blush, then turns to Mr. Shue."Who is getting the solo?"

"Blaine will be singing Cough Syrup, and I haven't got people for the duet yet." Santana hums looking at the students."Maybe we should have an audition." He grins."I knew it was a good idea to ask for your help." She snorts and Mr. Shue let's the kids know they'll be having auditions for the duet."For now let's everyone sit down and Blaine can practice his solo." Marley tries to get the seat next to Santana, but a boy named Rory beats her to it, and takes a seat next to Unique instead."That boy can sing." Unique whispers to her and she nods in agreement."So what do you think of Miss. Lopez? I've never even seen the women around the school, how can we be sure she can sing?" She smiles, with a giant blush."I have her as my Spanish teacher, she's great. But I actually haven't heard her sing either, she must be good though if Mr. Shue is having her help us." Unique shrugs."I still want proof." Marley snorts rolling her eyes, but thinks it wouldn't be a bad idea. When Blaine finishes, everyone gives him a standing ovation, and Unique raises her hand."I just want to point out that we never heard Miss. Lopez sing. We had Marley do the same, and I think it's only fair." Mr. Shue sighs and turns to Santana."Are you ok with that?" She shrugs."Sure, I'll need some help though." Santana takes out her phone, calling an unknown number, then grins."Just need some back up dancers, I hope you don't mid if some cheerios join us." Mr. Shue shakes his head."Not at all." The girls shortly arrive, and Santana whispers a song to the band, and even takes off her shoes. The cheerios take their places next to her and the music to Nutbush City limits starts. Marley is amazed at the notes the women is able to hit, and looking over to Unique and the rest of the group, they are too, some clapping and cheering her on, and Marley joins them. Santana gets a standing ovation as well, as she bows and claps for the cheerios, then dismisses them."You still got it, Santana, and I think everyone else agrees." She smiles, but Marley notices it more directed to her, making butterflies fill her stomach."Thank you. I was thinking we have the duet additions next meeting, I should be able to be here for it." He nods."Good idea, I think that's it for today, good job everyone!" Everyone gets their things together, as Marley does hanging back to wait for Santana. The teacher walks down from the stage smiling, and Marley returns it."You're amazing, San." She laughs a little."Gracias. You weren't so bad yourself." She blushes with a sigh."Thanks." Santana makes sure their still alone and kisses the student tenderly."Need a ride?" Marley kisses we back, and Santana smiles against her lips."No, it's ok, Sam will drop me off." She says against Santana's mouth and the Latina moans as Marley sucks on her bottom lip."We better stop now, I'll see you next week. Try not to be too sad, ok?" She takes a deep breath."Easier said than done." Santana smiles sympathetically."So will you be flying out or?" She shakes her head."Driving, just me, my mom and Sam. It should get interesting." Both snort."You'll call me?" Marley nods."Of course." Santana kisses her again and sighs."We should really go now." Marley laughs a little and both leave, splitting ways in the parking lot.

Sam is leaning by his car, arms crossed."It's about time, I've been waiting her forever." She rolls her eyes."Shut up you have not, liar." He gets into the car, and Marley follows."Caught up saying bye to your girlfriend?" She shrugs, blushing."Maybe." He snorts and pulls out of the parking lot."I have my stuff packed already. My mom ironed my suit last night, I'm all set." She takes a deep breath."My dress is picked out, hanging in my closet. This sucks, I can't believe she's gone." Sam sighs."Yeah, I believe you'll see her again though." Marley smiles a little."I hope so."

-Authors Note-

Thoughts? Review please(:


	9. Chapter 9: Funeral's are Sad

Love Hurts

**Authors Note(I don't own any of the Glee characters) Sorry I haven't updated this story in awhile. I just have been focusing on my other one, 'ISL' since it's coming to an end soon, and the website didn't help. Am I the only one having problems with it? I just got my new laptop, so I'm gonna try to write with it for this chapter, though I might go back and forth between this and my iPod. There might be more mistakes, and if that happens, or if the format turns out weird, I might just stick with my iPod instead. There isn't a lot of Martana in this one, it's very Maram(Sam and Marley)heavy. Enjoy the update, and don't forget to review. I work hard on these stories, and I like to know your thoughts on them.**

Chapter Nine: Funeral's are Sad

Sam dropped Marley at her house after school, and promised to be back after he packs. Millie suggested he go, saying it would help to have a friend, although if she could, Marley would have Santana go instead, and looking sadly at her cell phone, she wishes to have the Latina's number. The drive will be long,and Marley can only handle Sam's talks about video games for so long. Marley is packing some clothes and other things she'll need, like a toothbrush, and some makeup. Millie has ironed her dress the night before, she has it hung up on her closet door, covered with a black garbage bag. She closes her luggage and sits at the end of her bed with a sad sigh. The funeral is starting to really sink in. Her uncle had called and asked when they'll arrive. Millie told him etimated time, and her uncle said he arranged a hotel room for them both, and Sam. A knock on the front door jumps Marley from her thoughts."I'll get it mom, it's probably just Sam!" She runs down the stairs and smilesseeing said boy peek into the window, and opens the door."Hey, sorry it took me longer to get here. I had to find my dad's suit." Marley closes the door behind him and shrugs."That's fine. So you don't have a suit?"

"Uh well yeah, but it doesn't fit anymore." She nods mouthing an oh."You can put your bag by the couch in the living room, and I'll take your suit, and hang it next to my dress." Sam sighs passing his suit over."You ok?" Marley smiles sadly."I could be worse." She pauses, glancing up the stairs to her mothers room."I kind of wish I had Santana to talk to, she knows how to make me feel better." Sam fakes hurt, putting his hand over his heart."Ouch, I'm not gonna lie, I felt that one. Isn't that what I'm here for?" She sighs, feeling guilty."I'm so sorry, Sam. It will help having you come, you know what I mean though, right?" He grins."I know, I was just messing with you. So, you don't like, have her number?" She shakes her head sadly, and Sam hums."Well I'm sure she has a land line, maybe we can look it up in the phone book." Marley smiles."Why didn't I think of that?" He shrugs."Thinking too much." He glances up the stairs like Marley had with a sigh."Maybe we should wait though." She nods."Good idea." Marley takes his suit into her room, while Sam takes his luggage into the living room. Passing her mother's room, she sees Millie on the phone looking upset, but can't hear the other person on the line, and frowns with worry."We won't be here for the weekend, we have a funeral. My niece died of cancer, she and Marley were very close." She sighs."Don't call here again." Millie slams the phone onto it's receiver, making Marley jump, then slowly walks in the room."Mom, are you ok?" Millie looks up in surprise, then wipes her eyes and smiles sadly."Yeah, every thing is fine, don't worry." She looks down to Sam's suit, draped over her arm."Sam here?" Marley narrows her eyes, confused."Yeah, he knocked, and I yelled to you. Did you not here me?" Millie shrugs."I guess not, I was on the phone, with an old friend." Marley nods slowly."What friend?"

"You never met him. I better finish packing, we have an early morning, and a long drive. If you and Sam get hungry, there's some left overs from yesterday's diner." Miliie starts getting clothes out from her dresser and puts them in her bag. Marley closes the door, then goes into her room and hangs up Sam's suit, beofore going back downstairs. She finds Sam in the kitchen, already heating the pork and noodles. She smiles, shaking her head."Just make yourself at home." He shrugs."Got hungry. Your mom still packing?" The microwave beeps, indicating the food is ready, and Sam pops the door open."Yeah, it's weird though. She didn't even know you were here until she saw your suit." He moans taking a bite of the meat."Maybe she didn't hear me knock."

"I yelled to her that I was gonna open the door though, she said she was on the phone with an old friend, and didn't hear me. This isn't a big house, how can she not have heard me?" Sam sighs and sets his plate on the counter."Don't read too much into it. Your mom has been working a lot, she had to use her vaction days to drive across the country for the funeral of her niece, she's probably stressed." Marley crosses her arms, thinking for a moment."Yeah, you're right. I don't know why I"m worrying about it, I guess I'm just not used to seeing her like this." He rubs her arm and smiles sadly."Things will get better, they always do." She smiles and pulls Sam in a hug."Thanks, Sam.' He rubs her back before letting go."Anytime. So, you hungry?" She snorts."It's always food and video games with you." Marley grabs a plate from the cabniet above them, then places a few pieces of meat on it, and a lot of noodles."And you eat like a bird." She shrugs putting it in the microwave."I'm not that hungry. Hey, after we eat, do you want to help find Santana's number?" With a full mouth, he gives her a thumbs up."We can always do it in my room, my mom doesn't usually check on me that often anyway. If she does, we can just hide it." Again the microwave beeps, and Marley takes her food out then joind Sam at the table."We should leave the TV on then, so it won't look weird." She smiles."Ya know, you're smarter than you think." He shrugs."I'm not book smart." She shrugs."Most people that are, lose their common sense. My mom's aunt went to collage for a few years to be a teacher, and she invited her to one of my parties, and told my mom she would bring the ice. By the time she got to our house, the bag of ice melted, the women never thought to put it in a cooler." Sam snorts, and Marley laughs along."Even I know that's stupid."

"Exactly my point, going to college doesn't mean squat." Sam laughs and bumps her shoulder."I can't belive you said squat." She smiles and pushes him back. After they finish, both wash their plates and put them aaway before going upstairs, grabbing the phone book on the way up. Marley peeks into her mom's room and finds her once again on the phone, talking quietly to someone. Then turns around to Sam standing behind her."She's on the phone again. I have a feeling she won't be checking on us anytime soon." She softly closes Millie's door, then crosses the hall to her own, with Sam behind her."Do you know where to look?" Sam asks, and Marley nods climbing on the bed, and Sam sits next to her."I hope there isn't a lot of Lopez's, it could take us a while to find hers." Marley flips through the white pages to 'L' then skims down the page."Oh my god, there she is, Lopez, Santana." Marley reaches to her night stand for her cell phone, dials the number and quickly hangs up. Sam looks at her confused, as she looks nervous."What?" She sighs."What if she asks how I got her number?" He rolls his eyes."Tell her the truth, she might think it's cute or something." Marley glances down at the phone, and looks at Sam curiously."Why are you being so cool about this all of a sudden." He shrugs."You're my best friend, and she clearly makes you happy. I still think it's wrong, but I'll be here to support you." She smiles."Thanks, that means a lot." He returns the smile and points to her phone."Call her." Marley takes a deep breath, then redials the number.'Hey, it's Santana, I can't or won't reach the phone right now, so leave a message.' Marley smiles at the latina's answering machine, and waits for the beep."Hey, San, it's Marley. I found your number in the phone book, I hope you don't think I'm a creeper or something." She hears someone pick up the phone and smilesat the sound of Santana's voice."Hey, you, this is a fun surprise. What's up?"

"Nothing, me and Sam are just hanging out. The funeral is sunday, my mom wants to visit family, so we're leaving a day early. I've been feeling a little down, and Sam suggested I call you."

"Yes, I remember, and don't worry, I don't think you're a creeper, just a really cute girlfriend. I'm sorry you're feeling down, funeral's are sad, and you won't be feeling any better for the next few days. What can I do to help?" Marley smiles, already feeling a little better, and slightly blushing."Do you think I can have your cell number? I want to text you during the drive, and call after the funeral."

"Sure you can, it's 419, 6084." Marley puts the phone between her cheek and her shoulder, and takes out a post it from her night stand, and a pen to write it down."Thanks, San. How are you?"

"You welcome, baby. I'm good, Brit asked me to go out with a few friends later tongiht. I won't be out late though, I have papers to grade still." Marley blush deepens, and Sam laughs, not helping it."Th-that sounds like fun."

"You ok?" Marely freezes for a moment."Yeah, fine, why?" Sam continues to laugh and Marley throws a pillow at him."You stuttered, you never do that." She looks down at her lap, and plays with the corner of the page from the phone book."Oh uh, you called me baby. I don't think you've called me that before." Santana laughs a little."But I have called you babe before. The night we kissed, remember?"

"Of course I do, it was the best night of my life, but calling me baby is different." Sam climbs off the bed, and points behind him to the door. Marley nods, and he leaves."How is it different?" She leans back on the headboard."It's not babe." Santana snorts."Good point, but tell me this, do you prefer, babe, or baby?" Marley purses her lips, thinking for a moment."I would say babe. Considering I'm a few years younger than you, I'll feel more like your sister or something." Santana sighs."Shit, I didn't even think about that, I'm sorry, babe." She smiles."It's ok, San. I'm not mad."

"Ok, so what pet name do you have for me?" She smiles and looks up at her ceiling with a hum."Honey?" Santana snorts."I guess that could work, but try to think of some more, ok?" Marley laughs a little."What's wrong with babe?" Sam returns holding two purple freeze pop's and hands one to Marley, and she mouths a thank you in return."We can't both be babe, it's uncreative." She laughs."Ok, fine, I'll think of something else." Sam sits at the end of the bed, and turns the TV on."You're so cute, I'll talk to you soon, babe. I have to get ready, don't be too sad, ok? She's in a better place now, and she's not hurting anymore." Marley smiles, getting teary eyed."I'll try not to, have fun for me, but not too much fun." Santan snorts."I won't, drinking isn't my thing. I'll just have a few beers. Bye, babe."

"Bye, honey, I'll text you before bed, and tomorrow morning." Santana laughs."Ok, bye." Marley sighs disappointed, still wanting to talk."Bye." She ends the call, then goes to her contacts to put Santana into her phone."Your mom was downstairs." Marley raises her eye brows, surprised."I thought she would be in her room for the rest of the night." He shrugs eating his pop."She didn't go into the kitchen until I left." Sam pauses, looking back at Marley."She looked upset. Was she close to Karla, like you were?" She shrugs."I don't think so, maybe she talked to somone from work?" He hums turning back to the TV."Could be." Marley sighs and bites into her pop."Do you think I should talk to her?" Sam shakes his head."Nawh, if it was serious she would tell you right?" Marley slowly nods, feeling uneasy."Yeah."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Early the next morning, both Sam and Marley drag their feet to get ready."Come on kids, speed up the pace, I want to leave soon!" Millie calls from the first floor. Marley and Sam are brushing their teeth after havingeaten already, and are still trying to wake up."I don't even get up this early for school. I'm pretty sure god is still sleeping." Marley snorts, then splashes cold water in his face, causing him to gasp in surprise."Maybe that will help." She laughs, and Sam splashes her back, making her yelp from the temprature."That's what you get, you deserved that." Marley continues to laugh then rinses her mouth out, and puts her brush back into her luggage."I'll take a shower in the bathroom across the hall, you can use mine. Just let me take my favorite body wash. I"m sure you don't want to smell like a girl anyway." She opens the shower door, and grabs the bottle."What will I use then?" She rolls her eyes, laughing a little."There is soap in there." Sam rinses his mouth and turns the water off."Well how can I know that? I never showered here before." Marely gets some clothes, and towels from the cuboard in the bathroom."True, if you get any hair on it though, clean if off. I may not use it, but I don't want to look at hairy soap." He rolls his eyes, and gestures to his body."Do I look like I have any hair?" Marley snorts."I guess not."

After their showers, and they've got their bags in the trunk, they begin the drive to Texas. Millie has been quiet all morning, and it's making that uneasy feeling in Marley's stomach return. She looks next to her and finds Sam with his head phones on, playing his PSP, so she unbuckles her seat belt and leans to the front, between the seats."Mom? Are you sure everything is ok? You haven't said a word all morning." Millie sighs and puts on a fake smile."Just have a lot on my mind." Marley looks at her skeptically."Like what?" Millie glances over to her."Stuff you don't need to worry about. Sit back now, and put your seatbelt on." Marely sighs scooting back and bucles up. Sam looks at her confused. She just shrugs, then looks out her window, thinking it'll be a long drive. The next few hours is spent listening to the radio, listening to her iPod when there isn't anything on the radio, at one point, Marley even asks Sam to play his PSP. Of course he did, but screamed over her shoulder when she hit the wrong button, and getting annoyed, she gave it back. Their in Cincinnati now, and Millie is looking for a place to stop to eat."There's a place, it looks better than the other one, and I'm hungry." Millie pulls into the lot, and parks in front of the small building."As soon as we're done here, it's back on the road." The teens groan, then get out of the car and strech. Marley has texted Santana almost as soon as she woke up, she hasn't recived any back fromer, and assumuses the women had a late night. Walking in the building, an older women escrots them to a table, then gives them their menus."After this it's back on the roda again. Our next stop won't be for a while, so I suggest you use the bathroom." Sam quickly stands, then almost runs to the men's room. Marley snorts and Millie shakes her head amused while looking over her menu. As she does, Marley takes out her phone to check her messages, and smiles, seeing one from Santana._'Hey, babe. I just got your text, sorry, I was out later than planned. How is the trip so far?'_ She texts back that she isn't mad, and that the drive has been intresting, and spent thinking about the Latina."I think I'll just get the grilled chickin in a warp with some salad. Who are you texting?" Marley freezes for a second and shrugs."Just a friend." Millie smiles."That's nice, I was afraid you weren't making new friends." Sam retruns with a relieved sigh and looks at his menu."Yeah, I met him in Glee club, his name is Blaine. He got me to audition."

"Well I hope to meet him soon after we go back home." She nods slowly, curious as to way her mother sounded so sad talking about returning home. A waitress soon returns and gets their orders. While they wait, Millie discusses the funeral, and family that will be attening. Marley feels her phone vibrate in her pocket, and smiles taking it out.'_Awh, I miss you too. Brit stayed the night, so we're having a girl day at the spa. I'll be thinking of you though.'_ She blushes responding back and Sam bumps her shoulder."Your mom went to the bathroom, we're leaving shortly. Just thought I'd warn you though, if you keep looking at your phone like that, she'll start asking questions." Marley's face turns red, glacing to where the bathroom's are, and sighs."She has already, but I told her it was Blaine texting me. If I didn't already come out to her, she would think we're together or something." Sam shrugs."It would be more convincing. Just try to hide it more." She rolls her eyes."I don't even realize I'm doing it, how can I stop it?" Sam just snorts when Millie returns."You two almost finished?" Sam eats the last few bites of his food, and Marley does the same, then gulps their drinks."Done." Theysay in unison, and Millie shakes her head."Ok, we're outta here."

Seven hours of driving, while taking a few stops here and there, Marley texting Santana, and Sam playing his video games, they arrive at their hotel."I hate road trips, and that's saying alot since all we do is move." Marley says getting out of the car and streching."Oh, it wasn't that bad." Millie says. Sam streches too, then gets his and Millie's bag's from the trunk while Marley gets her own."I'm so tired, when we get to our room, I'm sleeping." The teens follow Millie into the lobby to check in, and then an employee takes their bags, and shows them to their room. Karla's dad, Ross has deep pockets, so it wasn't a surprise to Millie or Marley that they had one of the biggest rooms in the expensive hotel."Enjoy your stay, for room service, hit number four. A freshly made breakfast will be brought up to you in the morning." The man sets their bags by the door, then leaves. Sam looks around in awh, Millie takes her bag, and starts rummaging through it for her tooth brush, and pj's, Marley just falls face first onto one of the two large beds in the mddle of the room."Why is siting in a car so tiring?" Sam snorts."You're asking the wrong guy. I can't belive this place, it's huge. There's even a living room, with a flat screen tv." Marley rolls her eyes, and Sam gasps."I wonder if theres a Wii!" he runs into the next room, and Marley covers her ears with a groan."Don't yell, it's too late for that!" Sam just yells back that she's yelling when Millie returns dressed in her pajama's."Enough with the yelling, people will call the front desk or something." She puts her tooth brush back into her bag, and Marley sits up with a sigh."How long are we staying?" Millie smiles sympathetically and sits on the edge of the other large bed."After the funeral if you want." She nods."Not that it wouldn't be nice to stay while longer, but I just don't want to." Her mother pats her knee, then goes into the living room with Sam, now playing Wii. Marley uses this time to get her own pajama's and takes a shower. When she returns, Sam is lying on the couch to the left of Marley's bed, and Millie is already sleeping."Need to use the bathroom?" He shakes his head and Marley gets under the covers."You ok?" She smiles."I guess. It'll tough tomorrow though." Sam hums."Have you talked to Santana?" Marley gasps."You finally called her by her first name." He rolls his eyes as Marley laughs."I was just going to call her." Sam gets comfortable on the large couch, and Marley grabs her phone from the night stand. Santana's phone rings a few times, and she almost hangs up until she hears her favorite Latina._"Hey, babe. I didn't expect to get a call from you, everything ok?" _Marley smiles laying her head down on the pillow."Yeah, I just missed hearing your voice."

"You're seriously so sweet, I missed your beautiful voice too, but why are you whispering?"

She blushes, as Santana always seems to do to her, and glances at Millie, and a now sleeping Sam."My mom and Sam are asleep, don't want to wake them. How was your day at the spa?"

"Oh, I didn't realize how late it is, and I had fun. Brit asked about you."

Marley's heart starts to race."Really, what did you say?" She asks nervously, then bites the inside of her cheek, and Santana laughs a little._"It was nothing bad I promise. I just told her we're together now, and she was all Brittany about and was happy for me."_ Marley sighs with relief."That's cool, I thought your friends wouldn't like the idea of us dating."

"She was the one that said I should go for it, my other friend Quinn doesn't agree, but it's Quinn, I knew she wouldn't."

Marley hums thinking for a moment."She doesn't like hate me, does she?" Santana snorts._"No, of course not, she doesn't even know you yet. If she does have a problem with you, she'll have a problem with me."_ She begins to worry again. At some point in the near future, Santana wants Marley to meet her friends. What if they don't like her, or realize she's too young for Santana? _"Babe, you still there?"_ Marley closes her eyes, and sighs."Yeah, sorry just tired."

"Then I'll let you go so you can sleep. Call me tomorrow?"

She smiles."Of course I will. Goodnight, honey." Santana laughs a little._"I still have to get used to that, goodnight, babe."_ Marley deconnects the line, then sets the phone back onto the night stand, and gets comfortable before going to sleep.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The first thing Marley does when she wakes up is text Santana.**'Hey, honey. I just woke up, today we're going to my uncle's to visit with some family. I miss you.'** She runs her fingers through her hair, then sets the phone down. Millie and Sam are up already, Sam playing the xbox now, and Millie is in the shower. Sam glances over to her and turns the TV volume up, making Marley roll her eyes."Don't you do enough of that at home?" He ignores her continuing to play, and even shout things at the screen. Marley sighs then hears a knock at the door."That should be breakfast! Marley would you get that?!" Millie yells from in the bathroom. Marley takes a hair tie and puts her hair in a messy bun while walking to the door, and opens it. The man that brought their bags, walks in pulling a large cart full of food with him."Whoa, that's alot of food." The man snorts and sets the plates on the small table next to the couch Sam had been sleeping. Marley closes the door, and finally Sam's attention is taken away from the TV."I'm starving, thanks dude." The man nods and starts to leave."Wait, aren't we supposed to tip you?" He shakes his head."No, it's all taken care of, you enjoy your meal, on behalf of Ben Dawson." He leaves then Marley sits next to Sam and digs into her stack of pancakes with blueberries and whipped cream on top."This is so goood." Sam moans with a mouth full of food, and she glares at him with disgust."You're such a boy." Millie walks in dressed, and her hair still wet, then stopd dead on her tracks."Whoa, that's alot of food." Marley smiles."That's what I said. Look there's alot of fruit for you mom, it;s good for your diet." She smiles siting next to her."It all looks so good. Did you tip the guy that brought it in?" Marley shakes her head."He said it was taken care of already. Uncle Ben must've paid him already or something." Millie hums biting into some mango, then sees Sam with his mouth full of food, looking like a squirel."Sam, slow down, you'll regret it later." He smiles embarrased then swallows his food."Sorry, I'm just really hungry." Millie just laughs and continues to eat."When are we going over Uncle Ben's house?" She holds up her finger as she swallows her food."Whenever we're all ready. We shouldn't be there all day, we'll be seeing them again tomorrow, and I have some errands to run."

After breakfast, Marley and Sam take their turns in the shower, then get dressed. As they walk out of the hotel to the car, Marley's phone vibrates._'Morning, babe. I miss you too. What are your plans for the day?'_ She smiles getting into the car and texts her back.**'We're on our way to my Uncle's to visit some family. hbu?'** Sam catches her and grins, leaning over to her."What did Santana say?" She glares at him glancing to her mother and he shrugs."Just wanted to know what we're doing today, and can you not be so loud?" He just snorts."I wasn't someone is just paranoid." Marley rolls her eyes and looks out her window. Millie ends uo getting lost a few times, so it's noon by the time they arrive, and some family have gone already."Sorry we're late. It's been awhile, and I got lost." Ben waves Millie off and pulls her in a hug."Don't worry about it, you're here now." Marley feels her phone vibrate in her pocket but ignores it, not wanting to be rude. Ben turns to her and Sam with a polite smile. Marley can see the bags under his eyes, and hears the sadness in his voice."You've gotten taller." She smiles and Ben hugs her tightly."It's good to see you again, you've really grown into a beautiful young lady."

"Thank you, Uncle Ben." She glances at Sam."This is my best friend Sam." Ben shakes his hand."Nice to meet you. Did you know my daughter." He shrugs."We talked a few times on skype when I was with Marley, but that was before." Ben nods, not needing a further explanation. The rest of the day was uneventful, it was just spent catching up, even briefly talking about the funeral, and they also had diner before leaving back to the hotel. Marley had been texting with Santana a few times. The Latina is grading papers and checking homework, so the texting was far few in between. Going into their room, Sam convinces Marley to play xbox with him. Knowing he's doing it as a distraction, she agrees. Millie excuses herself out to the balcony for more phone calls. Sam is sitting in front of the couch on the floor, while Marley sits next to him on a bean bag chair."Who's your mom talking to? She's been making a lot of phone calls since before we left." She shrugs."I don't know, when I bring it up, she just tells me it's an old friend." Sam hums."Do you think she might have a boyfriend?" She snorts."What, no of course not. She would've told me, plus when I see her talking on the phone she doesn't look happy, she looks really sad, and scared even. I don't know what's going on with her, but I'm worried." Sam pauses the game and rubs her back."When we go back home, and she still acting strange, ask her again. Maybe she just won't say anything cause of tomorrow, and doesn't want to upset you more." Marley sighs."Yeah, that makes sense." They return to the game, and every so often, Marley would glance outside to Millie on the phone, or texting Santana. She looks at the clock next to the TV and Sam yawns."We should go to sleep. The funeral isn't early in the morning, but it's already late and I have a feeling it would take longer for you to wake up." Sam scoffs throwing a pillow from the couch at her head."Hey!" Marley throws it back but he dodges it."You have bad aim, we should play Wii more." She rolls her eyes as Sam goes into their room and gets comfortable on the couch. Marley again glances outside and sighs."I'll be right back."

She slides the door open quietly, and catches some of the one sided conversation."I'm worried about the money, among other things. Being in Texas right now helps, but we'll be home tomorrow. He's called a few times, but I did what you told me." Feeling like she's invading her mother's privacy, Marley clears her throat, making her presence known. Millie turns to her, smiling and holds the phone to her chest."Just wanted to say goodnight. Me and Sam are going to bed now." Millie stands up and hugs Marley tightly."Goodnight, I love you." She smiles hugging her just as tight."Love you too, mom. Goodnight."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

At the funeral, Sam was by her side the whole time, and Marley was grateful. Looking around at other relatives and friends, some can't stop crying, and the older ones know it's just a part of life, no matter how sad. Ben and his wife, Sherri, both look like robots, accepting family's condolences with no emotion, as if they cried their eyes dry. Millie guides the teens in line, waiting to give their condolence. They did yesterday, but Sherri would'nt come out of their room, and Millie wants to see her. The line move slowly, and Marley depreatley tries to think of something to say, but comes up short. In her mind there is nothing that she could possibly tell them to make this better. Their child died, no one can fix it, they can't bring her back, and nothing can make them smile even the slightest. Millie was first, she hugged Sherri first, and whispered something in her ear, Sam was next. He just shook her hand, and said,'I'm sorry for your loss.' Marley is next, her hands are shaking and she takes a deep breath, then pulls her aunt in a tight hug."Nothing I say will make you feel any better, but at least we can comfort in the fact that she's not hurting anymore. I'm sure she'll always be around looking out for you." Sherri smiles a little for the first time, and squezees Marley a little tighter."I guess she will, won't she?" Marley nods in her shoulder."Of course, it's Karla. That's what she did, and will continue to do, whever she is."

As promised, they left right after the funeral, of course stopping to the hotel to get dressed out of their formal clothes and check out of their room before they get on the road again. Marley gets out her phone and texts Santana.**'Hey, honey. We're on our way home now. Mom let us leave right after the funeral. I wish you were here with me, Sam has helped, but he'snot you.'** She lays her phone onto her lap, then leans her head against the window. Sam looks over to her and places a comforting hand on her knee, she looks at him and smiles sadly, then returns to her previous position on the window."That was nice." Marley looks back to him again, confused this time and he grins."I heard what you said to Sherri, that was nice of you. You know, she actually smiled? She didn't do that with anyone else." Marley shrugs."I didn't know what else to say." Her phone lights up, indicating she got a new message. Sam sighs and returns to playing his game._'I wish I was with you too. Meet me in the auditorium in the morning at school, ok?'_ Marley smiles at the thought, while texting her back.**'I can't wait to see you, expect lots of kisses.'** Now as she looks out the window, it reminds her how long it will be before they make it home, then how long she'll have to wait for Monday to arrive. Millie turns the radio on to fill in the silence, and even hums along, trying to get Marley to join her. She just sighs, and seeing her phone light up again, she checks her inbox._'I can't wait either, and I was hoping for tons of kisses. You're never leaving the state.'_ This makes Marley smile, but it also makes her even more anxciuos to get home.

The drive this time feels even longer, Marley knows it's because of Santana, and it's making her a little cranky. Millie just passes it off as being in the car for too long, but Sam knows better and tries to get her to cool off by walking around a truck stop."Better?" She shrugs with a sigh."Yeah, a little. I'll feel even a lot better when I'm in Santana's arms." Sam glances back at Millie walking out of the restroom and sighs with relief, then lightly hits Marley's shoulder."Careful, you can't say stuff like that with your mom around." Her eyes nearly pop out of her head, realizing he's right."Crap, I wasn't thinking." He rolls his eyes."Well you should start, I thought you were the smart one between us?"

After four more stops, and long hours of driving, they finally make it home. Millie called Sam's parents, asking for permission if he can stay the night since it's already so late, and they agree. They decide to leave their bags in the trunk, too tired to carry them in just yet. Marley and Sam hug Millie goodnight, then tiredly drag their feet up the stairs."Where are you sleeping, Sam?" He rubs his eyes as Marley face plants her bed."The floor is fine. The blankets and pillows in your closet?" She nods, slowly falling asleep. Sam gets the blankets and pillows out, turns the light out, then lays them on the floor."Night Mar." He hears snoring, and laughs a little, then lays down and quickly falls asleep himself.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

For the first time in the last three days, Marley is happy to wake up, and rushes to get ready while Sam still mopes around."How can you have some much energy this early in the morning? Are you always like this?" She smiles brushing her teeth, with a light blush and shrugs, then spits the tooth paste into the sink."I'm just excited to see Santana again. She told me to meet her in the auditorium." He hums."That makes sense i guess. I'll be in the bathroom across the hall getting ready." Marley give him a thumbs up, then applies some makeup. Millie walks in and smiles."I see your feeling better." She jumps a little and smiles."I'm just happy to be home, I missed my friends from Glee."

"Are you sure that's all? Could a girl be the reason behind that smile?" Marley looks down at the counter trying to hide her blush and Millie laughs a little."No, it's not a girl, mom stop. I need to finish getting ready." Marley gets some mascara and Millie just shakes her head, with the smile never leaving her face."You look finished to me, what more do you need, besides more make up for a pretty girl." She rolls her eyes then slams her door shut making Millie laugh more."Mom, stop!" Sam had been in the hall listening to the exchange and laughs."Marley has a crush!" He sings, Millie walks past him and lightly pushes her shoulder."I think she's had enough. Let's go downstairs."

When Marley finally joins them at the kitchen table, Sam continues to tease her until Millie slaps the back of his head."What did I say earlier? Now your just being mean." He runs his head, and Marley sticks his tongue out at him, then eats the last of her cereal."I'm done, come on, Sam. I want to get to school early today." Millie looks at her curiously and she shrugs."Glee club." Marley then drags Sam out of the house, and to his car."Alright relax, school is only around the block. I'm sure Santana will still be waiting for you." Marley smiles as Sam drives down the street."I know, I just really want to see her." He glances at her and smiles."You really like her, huh?" She bites her bottom lip."Yeah, I do. I don't care if people will think it's wrong, I know what I'm feeling is right, and I love it." Marley is practially jumping in her seat as Sam pulls into their usual parking. Getting out of the car, their stopped by Jake, and two of his friends, Dave, and Chris. Sam just rolls his eyes and Marley glances between the three boys worried."What do you want, Jake?" He shrugs."Just want to have a little chat with you, in private." Sam nudges Marley's arm."Go inside."

"Are you sure?" He grins."Yeah, totally. Blaine's waiting for you, remember?" She looks back at the three football players, and reluctently nods."Ok, text me?" He hugs her then guides her to the school's entrance."Yeah, I will. Now go." Walking into the school Marley feels guilty, lately Jake has been nothing but trouble, and she wants to know what he's up to. But when the auditorium doors come into view, it quickly disapears, and is replaced with a big smile. Santana is siting in the front row, wearing a blue top, and a light pink skirt, with balck high heels. She power walks over to her, and the Latina smiles standing up when she sees her."Hey, babe." Her heart jumps hearing Santana say those words in person, and hugs her tightly."Hey, I missed you so much." Santana smiles and rubs her back."I missed you too. Getting that text made me want to fly to Texas."

"I wish you had." Santana leans out of the embrace, and creases Marley's cheek."That bad, huh?" She sighs."Yeah, my aunt looked so broken. I didn't know what to say to her, Sam thought it was nice, but I still feel like I didn't help." Santana smiles."Maybe you did." She shrugs."Can I have a kiss now?" Santana smorts, then leans over and kisses her tenderly, and Marley sighs contentaly into the kiss."How do you do that?"

"Do what?" Santana asks with a laugh."Make me feel better with just a kiss?" She shrugs."My kisses have magical powers." Marley smiles and leans in for another kiss, this time with more force."Thank you." Santana smiles brushing some hair behind Marley's ear."You welcome." The bell rings and Marley gronas, hugging Santana tightly, with her head on her chest."I don't want to go to class. Can't we just stay here?" Santana laughs a little, running her fingers through her hair."I wish we could." Marley sighs and again kisses Santana, making the Latina smile against her lips."we have to go, we'll both be late. I'll leave first then you, ok?" She pecks Santana's lips a few times before letting go."Ok." Santana smiles at the teen's pout."Don't do that. I'll see you in class later." Marley looks at her feet blushing."I know, I just want to spend more time with you." Santana steps forward, and leans their foreheads together."Me too. Tomorrow is Tuesday though, so we'll have a lot more time together." And like that, her smile returns."Thank god." Santana kisses her for the last time, then finally leaves. Marley takes a deep breath, while running her fingers through her hair, and counts to five before leavung herself. Neither of them have noticed someone had walked in on them, and saw the whole exchange from behind on the curtain on the stage.

**-Authors Note-**

**Yeap, I'm gonna end it like that, sorry. I'll update soon though, I don't like to leave you guys hanging for too long. So, who do you think saw them? And who do you think Millie has been talking to? Let me know in a review, and also your thoughts on the chapter. It's not a favorite of mine, but it's just an introduction of things to come.**


	10. Chapter 10: Mystery Caller

Love Hurts

Authors Note(I don't own any of the Glee characters) Yes, I'm back to writing on my iPod, but only because the charger to my laptop broke:/ So I will be returning to that when I get another one. And I know I kind of lied about leaving you guys hanging, but I was on a roll with my other story, I'll try not to neglect this one again. Lots of Martana for this one, enjoy, and don't forget to review please and thank you(:

Jemjo storys: thanks for your suggestions, I'll be using a few for this chapter. and also thanks for the review enjoy the update!

sleepingisdumb: You'll soon find out(:

Chapter Ten: Mystery Caller

Marley leaves the auditorium and heads straight for her locker to get her morning books. Santana's kisses seem to of put her in a day dream, so much that she still hasn't noticed the figure standing beside her locker."What has you smiling?" She jumps and glares at the boy."What do you want, Jake?" He shrugs."We haven't talked in a few days, just checking on a friend." She rolls her eyes."I wouldn't consider us friends anymore." Jake raises her surprise, shocked."This is a new side to Miss. Marley Rose." She sighs, and Jake steps closer into her personal space."It's kinda hot." Marley pushes him away."I don't think your girlfriend would agree. Leave me alone." She walks past him to her first class, then remembers who she shares it with and sighs loudly. Kitty walks in with her friends by her side, grinning at Marley."What's wrong, Rose? Teenage angst got ya down?" She rolls her eyes not saying a word as the cheerleaders take their seats behind her. Sometime during the lesson, Marley feels her phone vibrate in her jeans. She pulls it out and instantly smiles seeing Santana's name across the screen.'Thinking of you already.' She blushes and texts back.'Ditto. Can't wait for the day to end. My morning already sucks, I just want to be in you arms.' She sets the phone on her lap this time, then returns to copying notes. A pair of eyes have been keep close watch, as Marley shortly revives another text.'Aw, babe. I wish you were too. Stay after class, I'll make it better.' The teen blushes at the last comment, and it goes straight to her core. They haven't gotten too much into the subject of sex just yet. They just started dating and Marley knows Santana would never pressure her into anything she doesn't want to do. The text though makes her excited for when the times does come.'Ok. I have to put my phone back, the teacher is starting to suspect something' Marley puts her phone back into her pocket when Kitty learns forward."Who ya texting, dyke? Your girlfriend?" Marley takes a deep breath."No, and if I were, it wouldn't be any of your business."

Kitty leans back in her chair, arms crossed and grins at her friends. The bell rings and Marley puts her book into her bag, then leaves, going to Sam's locker this time. She's still curious as to what went on with him and Jake. Getting closer to the locker though, she catches Sam talking to said boy, and he looks angry. Growing more curious, Marley rushes over to them."What's going on?" Sam rolls his eyes, and Jake gives her a hopeful smile."Hey, look who it is. You have perfect timing, babe. We were just talking about you." Marley ignores Jake's endearment, and eyes Sam."You were?" Jake nods."Oh yeah. You see, Sam here agreed to do me a favor, but it won't work without you." She narrows her eyes, then shrugs."Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Jake shrugs."Cause I know Sam can convince you better, and I got a little distracted." Sam groans as Marley looks at him expectingly. He looks at his feet."Jake wants us to go on a double date with Kitty, at Breadstixx." Marley shakes her head."Why?"

"Meeting the parents. Kitty said their allowing us to bring friends along to make it less awkward. And well, you know I can't take my actually friends. Need to make a good first impression."

"What makes you think I'd say yes?" Jake crosses his arms with a grin."Then I'd owe ya. Come on, it's free Breadstixx, do you really want to pass it up?" Marley glances at Sam and sighs."Fine, but if Kitty calls me a dyke once, then I'm leaving." He puts his hands up in surrender."Fine. It's tomorrow at seven. Don't be late." And with that, Jake leaves and Marley already regrets her decision."Why do I feel like I should've said no?" Sam snorts then guides Marley down the hall."Cause you totes should have, and I thought you would." She shrugs."Me too, but if he wants Kitty's parents to like him, then why not?" Sam arches his brow."Uh maybe because he's a jerk, and why do you care if they like him?" Marley just looks at her feet, and Sam stops them in the middle of the hall."Does this have to do with Miss. L? Are you going to be meeting her parents or something?" She shakes her head."No, but when and if I do. I'd want then to like me too." Sam nods as they continue walking to class."That makes sense, but you won't have anything to worry about. You're nice, and very polite, they'd love you." Marley smiles."Thanks, Sam." He gives her a side hug."Anytime. Now get to class." She rolls her eyes.

By the end of the day, Marley was more than happy to see Santana. Seeing the Latina standing next to the door, she smiles."Good afternoon, Miss. Lopez." Santana smiles back and even winks."Good afternoon, Marley. Have a good day?" Santana knows very well how the teens day had gone. They both have been texting between and during classes. Santana herself felt like a teenager, but seeing Marley standing in front of her with a big smile, she couldn't be bothered to care."It was good, and yours?" She shrugs."I have a feeling it'll get better." Marley blushes earning a laugh from the teacher as she walks inside, then takes her seat in front of the class. Others file in, and spotting some jocks, Marley avoids their gaze."Silencio todos. He tenido un día largo, y me gustaría empezar." Apart from having Santana as a teacher, and now girlfriend, Marley loves when the Latina speaks Spanish. It's one of the reasons she likes her so much, and also why she thinks it sounds horrible on anyone else."Today, we're going to start on our first project of the year. My other classes have already started, so you guys are behind." Hearing groans, Santana rolls her eyes."Enough, it's not as bad as you think. It's a short essay, in Spanish of course, about your family, and your future. You guys are seniors, you should've been thinking about what you want to do when you graduate last year. This will count as twenty percent of your grade, so I suggest you work hard on it, entendido?" The students nod, then Santana turns to the board and writes how she wants the essay to be written, then has then start on a rough draft. Marley takes out her notebook and sighs looking down at the blank sheet of paper. Santana of course notices this and gets out of her desk, wanting to help her girlfriend."Having trouble?" Marley looks up and shrugs shyly."I don't know what to write." Santana puts her hand on the back of Marley's chair and leans closer to her."Why don't you start off with the easy part, your relationship with your mom."

"Good idea, thank, Sa-Miss. Lopez." Santana winks rubbing her back then returns to her desk.'There is so much I have to say about my mother. It's always been just me and her. She's a strong and hard working women, I've always looked up to her, and I hope to be the kind of mom with my children. We've always been close, one of my favorite memories, is when I was little, and we lived in New York. We didn't have a TV, so my mom had to be creative and find ways to entertain me. We had just moved into our new apartment, it wasn't great, but my mom has been trying to make it look 'live able' She was painting one of the rooms, and for fun she let me help. I was only five so I could only reach so far up on the wall. My mom found an old radio, she had the volume real loud. We sang and painted for most of the day, just being silly and having a care in the world. She even let me paint a little flower in the bottom corner of the wall. I don't know why that memory is so fond to me, I guess it could be because my mother had been working over time, and she was stressed, but even then she found the time to spend the day with me.' The bell rings and Marley realizes she has written her entire draft in English and sighs. As the class files out of the room, Marley slowly puts her books away until it's just her and Santana. Santana leaves her desk, and sits next to Marley."How did the draft turn out?" She shrugs."I only have the first paragraph, and I wrote it in English. I'm not sure I can get all of it in Spanish." Santana smiles and pecks Marley's pout, surprising the teen in the process."Can I see?" She nods then takes out her notebook, and hands it to the teacher nervously. Santana smiles reading it, and the teen sighs with relief, smiling a little. Santana then looks up from the paper and sets it aside on the desk."I love the relationship you have with your mother." Marley blushes with a shrug, making Santana laugh."Don't worry, I'll help you with it tomorrow." Marley nods and her smile soon fades. Santana scoots closer to her and rubs her arm."What's wrong?" She bites her bottom lip."Are we telling our parents about us? I mean, we haven't been together very long but, you talking about me and my mom, made me think if I do tell her, that maybe we won't be so close anymore." Santana sighs and pulls Marley in a hug."I don't know. To be honest, I haven't thought about it. How about we enjoy us for a little longer, then we can decide, ok?" Marley nods in her shoulder and breaths in the teachers scent."I love this." Santana smiles."Me too, babe."

Marley shyly kisses Santana jaw as the Latina rubs her back."Angel." Santana looks down at we confused with a hum, and Marley leans out of the embrace."I've been thinking about other pet names for you. What do you think about angel?" She smiles."I don't really think of myself as an angel, but I like it. What else have you come up with?" Marley looks up at the ceiling as she thinks."Uh, bunny." Santana snorts."Veto." Marley smiles."Gum drop." Santana squints her eyes while shaking her head making the teen laugh."Ok, munchkin." She raises her brows."You're shorter than me." Marley shrugs."Only by a few inches." Santana shakes her head."Umm, hun bun."

"Absolutely not, I'm not a pastry dessert." Marley snorts."Ok, veto. How about, snookums." Santana glares at her."That sounds like something a crazy old lady would call her dog, veto." Marley laughs."That's all I got, honey."

"Well, keep thinking then." Marley smiles leaning their foreheads together, then kisses Santana tenderly."What was that for?" She shrugs."I missed your lips." Santana snorts but returns the kiss."I'm glad your feeling better. I hate to see you sad." Marley holds Santana's hand and plays with her fingers."Me too. I mean, I'm still a little sad, but I'll get there." Santana hums."How is your mom doing?" Marley smiles. Even if they have to keep their relationship a secret to her until they graduate, she's happy Santana cares about her."Better, she has been acting weird though."

"Weird how?" Marley shrugs."Since before we left she's been getting this mystery phone calls. She says it's just a friend but, I don't know it just seems like she's keeping something from me." Santana kisses Marley's knuckles."I wouldn't worry too much about it. There could be a reason she's keeping it from you, maybe she will soon, and doesn't know how to just yet. Give it time." Marley smiles."Yeah, you're right. I just thought it was weird, I'm sure it's fine though, thank you." Santana returns the smile and pecks the teens lips."Your welcome." She glances at the clock with a sigh."Speaking of your mother, you should head home." Marley pouts making Santana laugh a little."I'll call you, ok?" She nods and Santana kisses her deeply, catching the teen off guard."That was uh amazing." Santana snorts."Sorry, I couldn't help myself, and I wanted to get that frown off your face." Marley is still panting and blushes."Do it again." Santana grins leaning over into a heated kiss, but also leaving her hands on Marley's legs, not wanting to push her."I really love your kisses." Santana smiles and pecks her lips a few times."You're so cute, and love yours too. Let's go." Marley puts her notebook into her bag, and leaves the room behind Santana."Do you need a ride home, babe?" Marley smiles as Santana slips her hand into her, lacing their fingers together."Yes please, mom is working late."

"Then why don't you let her know so she doesn't worry?" Marley nods."Ok." Millie is in the cafeteria, preparing the next day's meal. Walking in, Santana drops Marley's hand and waits by the door."Mom? Miss. Lopez is going to take me home. I guess Sam forgot or something." Millie looks up with a smile."Ok, remember I'll be home late, but there should be some TV dinners in the freezer." Marley nods, then hugs and kisses her goodbye."Ok, I'll see you tonight. Love you." Walking out to the parking lot, Santana takes Marley's hand until they reach the car, then opens the door for her. Marley blushes getting in, Santana laughs then leans down and kisses her forehead."So cute, babe." Santana closes the door then walks around the car and gets in her side. After getting the car started, she pulls onto the road, then slips her hand back into Marley's. The couple smile enjoying each other's company away from prying eyes."Have you thought about what you'll do after high school?"

"That's kind of out of the blue." Santana shrugs."Not really, I mean you will be writing it for my class." Marley sighs."I guess I do, but I don't know how to get there, or if I'm good enough." Santana smiles."You want to sing, don't you?" Marley again blushes."Yeah." Santana laughs stopping at a red light then leans over and kisses her tenderly."You are deffinatly good enough, and I'm not just saying that because I'm your girlfriend." Marley reconnects their lips and smiles."Thank you." Santana kisses the tip of her nose."You welcome."

Santana pulls up in front of the house, and Marley sighs."I hate this part." Santana smiles."Me too, babe." Marley bites her bottom lip nervously, and Santana tugs on her hand."What are you thinking?" Marley looks up at her."Do you wanna stay for awhile?" Santana sighs glancing at the time."When will your mom got home?" She shrugs."A few hours." Marley looks at Santana with her bottom lip curled. The teacher rolls her eyes with a smile then turns off the car."I can't stay for long." Marley smiles then climbs out the car as Santana follows."Do you wanna stay down here, or go in my room?" She asks opening the front door."I think down here is safer." Marley nods closing the door behind them."What do you wanna do, you're the guest." Santana shrugs."Watch a movie?"

"As long as we can cuddle." Santana smiles."Of course." The girls go into the living room. Marley turns the TV on as Santana sits on the couch."Rom com?"

"Uh, do you have Valentines Day?" Marley skims through the shelf of DVD's then smiles holding it up."Yeap." She puts the movie in the player and sits next to Santana, pressing play. As the movie starts, Marley is uncertain how they should sit. Santana notices, of course, and wraps her arm around Marley's shoulders, pulling the teen into her chest."Better?" She nods and Santana kisses the top of her head."I love the little boy in this movie." Santana snorts."Why, cause he has a crush on his teacher." Marley looks up at her then kisses her cheek."Yeah, it's cute." Santana smiles back and gives her a proper kiss on the teen's lips. Marley straddles Santana's lap as the kiss grows heated. Santana slides her hands down Marley's arms, to her waist and squeezes her hips, earning a moan. Needing air, Marley breaks the kiss only to trail them down the Latina's jaw, to her neck, and sucks her pulse point."Mm, babe. We better stop, or I won't be able to control myself." Marley loses back to Santana's lips, kissing her deeply."Sorry." Santana smiles and kisses her forehead."Don't be, you know I want to, but you're not ready. Baby steps, ok?" Marley nods with a slight blush."Ok. One more kiss?" Santana laughs and leans over for a tender kiss, then playfully slaps her knee."Let's watch the movie." Marley gets comfortable on Santana's chest, and Santana wraps her arm around her waist."I don't know how I would feel if someone got my a giant bear." Marley snorts."So, if I showed up at your apartment, with a giant bear, are you saying you wouldn't like it?" Santana shrugs."I doubt it." Marley gasps and lightly hits her thigh."Why not." Santana smiles."Where the hell would I put the creepy fucker?" Marley laughs."I don't know, in your room?" She shakes her head."He'll to the no. That thing will not be starring at me while I sleep." Marley continues to giggle at her girlfriend's argument, then continues to watch the movie.

"Do you like Taylor Lautner?" Marley squints her eyes."He's alright."

"Do you think he's prettier than me?" Marley snorts."You are aware he's a guy." Santana shrugs."Answer the question." Marley rolls her eyes."No, angel. He's no where near as pretty as you." Santana smiles."What about Taylor Swift? She's kinda hot." Marley gasps with a laugh and again hits Santana's thigh."Do you think she's prettier then me?" Santana smiles and kisses the top of Marley's head."She has nothing on you, babe." Marley smiles back then sits up and pecks her lips."You're cute." This time Santana gasps and lightly hits Marley's arm."You're the cute one in this relationship, I'm the sexy one." Marley laughs."Whatever you say, angel." Santana grins leaning down and kisses the shell of Marley's ear."You haven't seen anything yet, babe." Chills run down Marley's back, shooting arousal to her core, and squeezes her legs together. Santana leans back laughing to herself, knowingly."Meanie." Santana throws her head back with a laugh and pulls Marley closer to her."You're deffinatly the cute one."

At some point Marley falls asleep, and Santana gently wakes her up, kissing her forehead."I have to leave, your mom will be here shortly." Santana whispers. Marley sits up and stretches her arms over her head with a pout."I'm sorry I feel asleep." She smiles and kisses Marley tenderly."It's ok. I had fun." Marley walks Santana out to her car, still pouting."Text me, ok?" Santana nods and gives her another kiss."Goodnight, babe." Marley sighs and Santana gets into the car."Goodnight, angel." She watches as Santana drives down the road, then goes back inside the house to the phone ringing. She runs into the kitchen to answer it."Hello?"

"Oh uh, is Millie home?" Marley frowns not recognizing the voice."No, can I ask who's calling?" There's a short pause."Just let her know a friend called." The man hangs up before she can respond. Confused she hangs up the phone when Millie walks through the front door."Marley? I'm home!" She goes into the living room with her arms crossed."What?" She shrugs."Someone just called for you." Millie takes off her shoes and locks the door."Who?" Again she shrugs."They just said to tell you it's a friend." Millie doesn't say anything and walks past Marley to the kitchen."Mom, who was it? What's going on, you've been acting really weird since before the funeral." Millie sighs as she tries to make herself busy by washing a few dishes."Nothing, don't worry about it." Marley rolls her eyes."I'm not a baby, mom. Just tell me." Millie turns to Marley, with her hand on her hip."I told you, it's nothing to worry about. Now, go upstairs, it's a school night." Marley groans to herself going into the living room. She turns the TV off, then goes to her room.

****Authors Note****

Anyone have any ideas who the mystery caller is? I'll try not to wait as long for the next update, be patient with me, I have two other stories I'm working on. Review please and thank you(:


	11. Chapter 11: Meeting the Parents?

Love Hurts

Authors Note(I don't own any of the Glee characters) Sorry for the wait. I ended one story just to start another. I try my best not to 'favor' one FF from the other, but when I get ideas I have to write them down. Enjoy, and don't forget to review please and thank you(:

Chapter Eleven: Meeting the parents?

Getting dressed for school, Marley's cell phone rings from it's spot on the bed."Hello?"

"Hey, it's Sam. Just calling to apologize about yesterday."

"The part where I was basically forced into a date with the biggest jerk in school, or where you forgot to take me home?"

"Crap, I forgot about that." Marley rolls her eyes."Yeah, I know, but it's fine San took me."

"Oh, ok. So, we don't have work. Told them about our situation, well, the cliff notes, and he said it was cool." Marley puts him on speaker so she can brush her hair."I'm so not looking forward to this. Why did he even ask us? I still don't understand."

"Well, we are pretty awesome." Marley snorts."I guess, I still have this horrible feeling in the pit of my stomach."

"I'm sure it'll be fine. It's a fake date, what could go wrong? Which reminds me, did you tell Santana?" Marley shakes her head."No, it's after tutoring so, no need to tell her." Sam hums."Are you sure? You may be going on a fake double date, but what if she happens to go there?" She bites her lip."Yeah, you're right. I'll tell her then." Marley glances at the clock in her room and sighs."I have to go, see ya soon."

"K, see ya." Marley ends the call then puts the phone in her pocket, and goes downstairs. Reaching the bottom step, she stops in her tracks. Millie is sitting on the couch with her face in her hands."Mom, are you ok?" She wipes her eyes and looks up with an unconvincing smile."Yeah, everything is fine." Marley sighs sitting next to her."When are you gonna stop doing that? I know you're lying." Millie runs her fingers through her hair."I'll tell you soon, ok?" She slowly nods."Did someone die?" Millie smiles sadly."No, try not to worry, get something to eat. I'm sure Sam will be here soon." Marley gives her a hug, then goes into the kitchen and fixes herself a bowl of cereal. Every so often, she glances into the living room. Despite what her mother had said, she's worried. Finished with breakfast, she puts the bowl into the sink."Mom, I have tutoring after school, then going to Breadstixx with some glee friends, ok?" Millie smiles up at her, nodding."Sure, have fun." Marley gives her a hug goodbye, then waits for Sam on the front porch. She sits on the top step with a sigh. For the first time, Millie is keeping something from her, and she doesn't like it. They've always told each other every thing since she was little. Marley jumps from her thoughts to Sam beeping the horn. She puts her bag over her shoulder and jumps into the passenger seat."You ok?" She shrugs as Sam pulls onto the street."My mom is still acting weird, I just saw her siting on the couch crying." He frowns."She didn't tell you what's wrong?" She shakes her head."That's weird, you two tell each other every thing."

"Yeah, I know. I'm worried. She did say she would tell me soon though, so, I guess I'll just have to wait." Sam smiles sympathetically."Try not to worry about it. Is that what you're wearing for our date?" Marley has on a Chambray tank dress with a braided belt, and a henley button up front, matched with her favorite boots."Yeah. Why does it look bad or something?" Sam shakes his head and glances back at her."No. You look really pretty. It's a good dress to meet the parents in." Marley rolls her eyes and lightly hits his shoulder.

At school Marley was expecting to be met with Jake or even Kitty, to talk to them more about the fake date."I'm sure Kitty will say something first period." Marley groans."I don't expect anything less." Sam snorts."How do you think Miss. Lopez will react?" She shrugs."I don't know, to be honest, but she knows there's nothing going on between us, so there's no need to be worried." The friends stop in the middle of the hall when Kitty appears in front of them."Change of plans, we need to talk." She gestures for them to follow her in the choir room, while they share the same, 'what's going on' look. Kitty stands in the middle of the room with her arms crossed."Where's Jake?" She raises her brow at Marley."He'll be here." Marley nods looking down at her feet. Sam awkwardly clears his throat while rolling the heels of his feet."Well, this is awkward." Marley grins and Kitty just rolls her eyes. Shortly Jake comes walking in and grins."Sorry, got held back." He looks at Marley up and down as he stands by Kitty's side. The cheerleader notices his leering and elbows his side."Since we're all here now, I'm sure you two want to know what's going on." They nod."Last night at dinner my father asked about the date, and somehow we got into a conversation about Jake and his half brother." Sam and Marley are now really confused. Kitty rolls her eyes once again with a scoff."My dad made it clear he doesn't like either of them, so the double date is out." Marley breaths a sigh of relief."But I do need someone to pretend to be my boyfriend." Kitty says looking expectingly at Sam. He groans."What's in it for me? I mean I know I agreed the first time, but only cause it was kind of forced." Kitty and Jake share smug grins."We know." Marley and Sam narrow their eyes."Know what?"

"I saw a certain girl with a certain teacher kissing in the auditorium." Marley feels like the wind has been knocked out of her lungs, and her heart jumps into her throat as tears fill her eyes."You wouldn't." Kitty shrugs."All Sam has to do is make my parents believe we're dating." Marley looks over at Sam with pleading eyes. He sighs and rubs her back."How do I know you'll keep your word?"

"You don't, but are you willing to take the chance?"

"Dude, just do it. I'll make sure she won't say anything." Sam glares at him."I can't trust you any more than I can trust her, and why do you care all of a sudden?" Jake shrugs."I don't, but if you have to pretend to date my girl so I can still be with her, then so be it." Sam shakes his head."You want something." He groans."Let's just say I might also need a favor in return."

"Like what?"

"My mom thinks a nice girl could help improve my behavior."

"So, you want us to pretend to date for your parents, and if we don't, you'll tell everyone about Marley and Miss. Lopez?" Marley feels sick. She doesn't want anyone to take away what she has with Santana, and will do anything to keep it that way."I'll do it." Everyone in the rooms looks shocked."I don't care what anyone else thinks about our relationship. She makes me happy, and I won't let you or anything ruin it." Sam exhales through his nose."Fine, I'll do it for Marley." Kitty scoffs."Whatever froggy lips. We knew you would, why do you think we're black mailing you, idiot." Knowing how Sam can get, Marley takes his wrist."Come on, Sam. We'll be late for class." She drags him into the hall, not even taking a glance back."I can't believe those two, thinking they can do whatever the hell they want."

"Sam, try to calm down. I don't like this anymore than you do, but I meant what I said in there." He smiles sympathetically."I know, I'm sorry. They just get me so angry." She nods."I know, but what are we going to do? We can't stop them." He hums."Still gonna tell Santana?" Marley shrugs."I have no choice. If I don't it'll just be a big misunderstanding and I can't have that." They stop in front of Marley's class."True. I'll see you later, good luck." She sighs."Thanks, see ya." He gives her a quick hug before running off down the hall. She looks inside the class, and sees the lesson has already started and huffs before walking in."You're late, but since it's the first time, I'll give you a warning. Take a seat." She nods then sits at her usual table when Kitty walks in."Why am I not surprised, Miss. Wilde? This is your final warning." The cheerleader walks to her desk, unfazed by the teachers comment.

The day seems to move rather slow to Marley's disliking. For the first time since she met Santana, she's nervous to see the Latina. She's not at all looking forward to telling her girlfriend she has to fake date one of McKinley's jerks. While walking to her next class, Marley finds herself being pulled into a janitor's closet."San?" The Latina smiles holding Marley's waist."Sorry, babe. I haven't seen you all day, and I couldn't wait for Spanish." Marley smiles as Santana leans closer to her and finally connecting their lips in a passionate kiss that leaves them both breathless."I-It's ok." Santana brushes some hair behind Marley's ear, looking concerned."You ok? Everything ok with your mom?" Marley grins."No, but that's not what's bothering me." The bell rings interrupting her."You should get to class." She shakes her head."It's my free period. I really need to talk to you about something." Santana looks really worried now and rubs Marley's arm."Ok. Should I be worried?" She shrugs."I don't think so. I'm kinda afraid how you'll react though. I-I don't want you to be mad." Santana sighs and kisses her tenderly."What is it?" Marley exhales through her nose."Me and Sam got pulled into having a fake double date with Jake and Kitty." Santana arches her brow, not understanding what she's said."Ok?"

"But this morning they had us meet in the choir room, and said it wasn't happening. Turns out neither of their parents like the idea of then dating." Santana crosses her arms, as she tries to connect the dots."Babe, I still don't know where you're going with this."

"Sam agreed to pretend to be Kitty's boyfriend, and I agreed to be Jake's girlfriend." She says slowly and nervously. Santana sighs."Why?" It doesn't come out harsh, it's clear the Latina is still confused, but Marley is still nervous."Kitty saw us kissing in the auditorium, she threatened that she would tell everyone." She says just as slowly. Santana stares at her, showing no emotion, and Marley starts to panic."I'm sorry, Santana. You make me really happy, and I really don't want this to end, but if the risk of losing your job is greater now, then I understand if you don't want to be with me anymore." Hearing Marley, then seeing the teen cry, Santana shakes out of her thoughts and hugs Marley tightly."No, I'm not mad, and I'm not breaking up with you. I'm sorry, I was just thinking." Marley hugs Santana just as tight."Don't scare me like that. This is my first real relationship, and to be honest I want this to last for a long time." Santana smiles."Me too, babe. We're ok though, we'll get through this." She leans back and wipes Marley's tears with her thumbs."What are we going to do?" Santana kisses her forehead."We'll have to deal with this for now until I come up with something. Try not to worry though ok?" Marley nods."What's wrong with your mom?" She shrugs."She was still acting weird. I confronted her about it this morning, she said she'll let me know what's going on soon."

Santana pulls her in another hug and rubs her back."I'm here for ya, babe. Don't be afraid to tell me anything." Marley smiles."Ok." The couple spend the rest of the period in the closet stealing mouse kisses, and talking casually. Marley feels better, but also a little nervous. If she had to pick anyone to be her fake boyfriend, Jake would be last on her list, or maybe not even at all.

0o0o0o0o0

School finally let's out. Any other day Marley would be relieved, she's nervous about what her mother will be telling her, and to make things worse, she'll have to wait until work is over. Marley called the restaurant back, and said she would be going in due to plans changing. The only upside to working is she'll see Sam on his fake date with Kitty and his parents. She did have Sam drop her off at the house though to get her uniform, then had her mom drive her to the restaurant. Sam, Kitty and her parents just arrived, and of course their not sitting at her table, so she can't serve them."What are you looking at?" She jumps at the sound of another co-workers voice."Mark, you scared me." He grins."Spying on Sam's date? I knew you had a thing for him." Marley sighs then slowly shakes her head. Mark is older than both Sam and Marley. He works part time to help pay for collage."No, I don't. I'm uh gay." He hums."That's hot." She scoffs rolling her eyes while returning to one of her tables to get their orders.

In the corner of her eye she sees Mark greet Santana and another blonde. She knows it's not Brittany, cause she has short hair and hazel eyes. Santana catches her eye and smiles with a little wave. Marley smiles back with a shy wave of her own and Santana winks, making the teen blush."Excuse me." She turns back to the couple."Sorry. I'll be back with your drinks." Marley takes their menus and returns them to Mark, then gets them their drinks. Looking back at Santana's table, she realizes the Latina purposely sat in her section and smiles."Hi, what can I get for you to drink?" Santana smiles."Hey, Marley. How long have you been working?" She shrugs."About an hour."

"Ok. Make sure you call me later, ok?" She nods and sees Santana's friend grin with amusement."Me and Quinn will just have some water." Quinn holds out her hand."Nice to meet you. San has been talking non stop about you." She blushes and Santana shakes her head, then leans over the table."Leave my girl alone, tubers." Quinn glares at her as Santana leans back in her seat with a smug grin. Marley looks between the pair, confused and a little amused."I'll be back with your drinks." As she's getting their water, Marley looks back and sees Santana glaring at Quinn and swears she's blushing. Then looks over to Sam's table, surprised. Sam seems to be having a good time. She makes a note to herself to ask him about it later while returning to Santana's table."You know what you want?" Santana looks around the room then smiles."Babe, can you get more stix? And yes, I'll have the spaghetti and meatball." Marley is shocked the Latina called her that in public, but notices the butterflies in her stomach and decides she likes it."Y-yeah anything you want, angel. How about you, Quinn?" The blonde is very amused and orders chicken Parmesan with a salad and tea."I'll be back with orders soon." She says taking their menus and Santana throws her a wink, making the teens cheeks visibly red.

"I didn't realize you were into the older ladies." Again Marley jumps at Mark's voice."Do you always have to do that?" He shrugs, grinning."So, are you?" She sighs cleaning off one of her tables."Am I what?" He snorts."Into that hot Latina over there?" She panics, shaking her head. Mark hums, not convinced."Please, you were a red tomato a few minutes ago. You're into her. But hey, it's cool, I myself go for someone more mature than me." He pauses leaning closer to her."Their amazing in bed." He whispers. Marley's face feels hot, and she laugh uncomfortably while walking away to get Santana and Quinn's food.

The rest of the night is spent blushing at Santana's antics. As it gets later, more people start to leave and the Latina gets more comfortable to flirt with the teen, and Marley wasn't complaining. It felt nice to not hide their relationship, or be more open in public. Before Santana leaves, she pulls Marley in the ladies room for a few sweet lady kisses as she calls them, again, she wasn't complaining. The Latina also reminded her to call her after her talk with her mother, bringing back her nerves. Santana though quickly took then away with comforting words, and of course, more kisses. Mark had driven her home, and now she's standing on the front porch, taking a few deep breaths to prepare herself emotionally. She can hear Millie in the living room, watching TV."Honey, you still out there? Come inside, it ms getting chilly." She exhales through her nose before walking through the door, and smiles nervously at her mother."Did you have fun with your friends?" Marley takes her shoes off by the door then johns Millie on the couch."Um we changed our plans for another night. Not all of us could go, so I worked instead." She hums in response then mutes the television."We have to talk. I know I've been acting a little strange, and there's a reason for that." She pauses."I've been making phone calls to my mother, and my lawyer." Marley looks confused."Why what's going on? We haven't heard from grandma in months, why call her?" Millie sighs."I wanted to keep this from you until I absolutely had no choice but to tell you." She nods."Ok, so tell me." Millie silently starts to cry, and Marley pulls her in a hug."Mom, I'm kind of freaking out here. What's going on?" She wipes her eyes and breaks the embrace."Your father found us. I talked with him a few times, and he said he wants to be apart of your life again." Marley doesn't know what to think. As a child there were times when she thought about her father, an longed for that make figure in her life. When she got older though, she was content with just being with her mother. She has a special friendship with her and didn't feel the need anymore to have a father."So, w-why talk to a lawyer?" Millie cries some more. Marley rubs her arm for comfort as she calms down so she can talk."Your grandma thinks it's safe, incase he thinks about filing for custody, and I agreed. She recommended a great lawyer, so I called him." Millie rubs Marley's back."How do you feel about all of this. I know it's a lot to take in, honey, I'm sorry." She shakes her head and gives Millie another hug."I'm not mad, mom. I promise, but I don't know how I feel right now, to be honest." Millie again breaks the embrace."I understand. Why don't you lie down and take some time to yourself, ok?" She nods and kisses Millie's cheek before going to her room.

Marley sits at the bottom of her bed, and with a sigh she falls down on it, with arms spread out. She may be curious as to the man's appearance, but other than that she isn't sure if she wants a relationship with him. He's been absent her whole life, so she may have questions for him, the expected ones anyone in her situation would ask, but no, she doesn't want anything more than that. She and her mother have been fine on their own, they don't need him. Looking over at her piano, not wanting to think about her father anymore, she thinks back to more fond memories, like her first kiss with Santana. She smiles, dazed. The teachers lips were so soft, she may not have anything else to compare it to, but Marley has a feeling no one else could kiss like Santana Lopez. Thinking about the teacher, she suddenly remembers she promised her a phone call. She waits as the phone rings for a few minutes until she hears her favorite voice from her favorite person."Hello?"

"Hey, angel. It's Marley."

"Hi, babe. How are you?" She grins like an idiot at Santana's concern."Ok, I guess. It turns out my dad has been calling my mom, and wants to meet me."

"Oh? That's unexpected."

"Yeah."

"Do you want to meet him?" She sighs."I know I have questions for him. Ya know, why he left, stuff like that, but my mom called a lawyer incase he wants custody. I don't want him to come into my life and try to be a father. He lost that privilege, I just want answers."

"That's understandable. Who's her lawyer, do you know?" She hums, thinking."No, she didn't say, why?"

"Just curious. Ask her next time though, ok? I don't want to find out that she's stuck with a sucky lawyer."

"She said he's good."

"We'll see when we know who it is. Believe me, babe. I know all the good lawyers." She smiles."Ok, then I believe you. What are up to?" Santana hums."Watching horrible reality tv." Marley snorts."Why?"

"Cause it sucks me in, and I can't turn it off." She laughs."I wish I was there with you. I loved watching the movie with you while we cuddled."

"Me too, babe. I loved having you in my arms. We'll have to do that again when I go back for our next tutoring session." Marley sighs contently."I'm looking forward to it. You'll help me with my essay, right?"

"Of course, love." Marley blushes."I like that."

"What?"

"You called me, 'love' I like it."

"Then I'll do it more often." She pauses hearing a beep."That's call waiting, love. I gotta go, see you soon." She frowns, not wanton to hang up."Ok, I'll miss you." Santana snorts."You prove to me time and time again that you're the cute one. I'll miss you too, bye love." Marley huffs."Bye my angel."

****Authors Note****

Thoughts? Now you know who's been calling, and what Millie has been up to. How do you guys feel about her father? Should he try for custody, or no? Leave me a review please(:


	12. Chapter 12: Authors Note(not an update)

Authors Note: I'm sorry this isn't an update. I hate doing this and getting you guys that follow excited only to see an authors note, but I need your help. I'm starting the next chapter, and I do have an idea of where I want this story to go, but I also want to know what you guys want to see happen between either Santana and Marley, or any of the other characters, like Kitty and Sam. Would you like to have them end up together? cause I thought about doing that. I can have their relationship on the side of Martana. If that is something you're against, please let me know. I'm open to your suggestions, so don't be shy, leave a review or PM if you feel more comfortable with that. Thank you for reading and following this story, I'm glad you like it(:


	13. Chapter 12: Can we do this?

Love Hurts

Authors Note(I don't own any of the glee characters) I know Marley is eighteen, and technically her father can't get custody of her, and I knew that writing the chapter, but for the sake of the SL, I figure the rules can be different in Lima. The show itself has had their own SL's that either don't make sense or are pointless to the character and their growth, if they can get away with that, then take it easy on me, please. Enjoy the update(:

Chapter Twelve: Can we do this?

The next morning Marley stays in bed later than usual, consumed in her thoughts. So much has happened in the short amount of time she and her mother moved to Lima. Some good, and some bad. Surprisingly she hasn't given much thought on her father coming back into her life, except for the night her mother told her about him. And now she has other stuff to worry about, like Jake and Santana's job, but she's still curious."Wake up, Marley. You're going to be late for school!" She groans rolling out of bed.

After her shower, and she gets dressed, Marley waits for Sam in the living room with her mother."Mom, what's my dad's name?" She asks timidly. Millie sighs."Austin."

"Oh. Do I look like him?" Millie just nods. Marley goes to ask another question, when she hears the horn to Sam's car. She quickly kisses Millie's cheek before running out the door."So, how was work?" He asks with a grin. Marley rolls her eyes and grins back."How was your date?" Sam shrugs."It was ok." She scoffs."Just ok? I saw you, you seemed really into it. Do you like her?" He shakes his head."No, she's a bitch. Of course I don't like her." Marley looks out her window."Whatever you say, Sammy." He sighs, pouting."You know I hate that." She just shrugs.

((Glee))

At her locker, Marley is greeted with Jake waiting for her. She rolls her eyes."That's no way to greet your boyfriend. It's usually done with a kiss." She walks past him and opens her locker."If we were actually dating, then yeah, we would. But we're not." He leans against the locker next to hers."I figure since we're fake dating, we should act like a couple." Marley glares at him."No. You're parents aren't around, there's no need." He grins."Afraid your girlfriend might get jealous?" Marley gets the rest of her books, then slams her locker shut, and takes Jake by his shirt, dragging him into an empty classroom."My girlfriend already knows about this. She has no reason to be jealous, cause I have absolute no interest in actually dating you." He puts his hand over his heart, fake pouting."Wow, that really hurt."

She shakes her head."Hurt what, your ego?" He grins."I'm so turned on right now." She groans leaving the room, and marches to her first class.

Walking inside, she's met with Kitty sitting at her desk, in the seat next to hers. Marley narrows her eyes at the cheerleader."Why are you sitting at my desk?" Kitty just shrugs."Just sit." She sighs taking a seat."So, are you and Sam like really close?" Marley raises a suspicious brow."Uh, yeah I guess. I mean I've known him for a few years now, why?" Their teacher walks in before Kitty could give an answer."Alright, let's start off by handing in your homework." As papers are being passed to the front, Kitty leans over closer to Marley."He's not gay, is he?" She snorts."No. His hair might look like it is, but no, he's not gay." Kitty grins."Good to know." Marley just shakes her head.

0o0o0o0

The rest of the day doesn't get any better for Marley. Jake continues to hound with needing to look like a couple, and Kitty keeps asking questions about Sam. By the end of the day, Marley is more than annoyed, but walking into Spanish, Santana's smile makes it a little better."Buenas tardes, clase. Hoy sólo vamos a continuar con el ensayo de. Si usted necesita alguna ayuda, apenas levanta la mano." Santana takes a seat at her desk. Marley takes out her notebook, and rewrites her paragraph in Spanish.

Getting into the part about her future though, she gets stuck, and raises her hand like Santana asked. The teacher looks up and smiles as she walks over to her desk."What can I help you with, Marley?" The teen smiles with a slight blush."I'm getting into my future, but I don't know how to word it in Spanish." Santana nods, then takes an empty chair and sits next to Marley."Well, what is it you want to do?" She bites her lip."I-I want to sing, but if that doesn't work out, I also have a back up; I want to go to college to get a degree in psychology. The brain is very complicated, but it intrigues me." Santana smiles."That's impressive." Marley blush deepens."Ok, so you can say, singing has always been a dream of mine. I want to have a unique dream job only a handful of people actually accomplish. I want to enjoy my job, but I also know it's a long shot, and it's good to have a back up plan. Then just go into the

psychology."

Marley nervously nods."Right, that sounds good, and you really helped me." Santana smiles, then cuts in."You don't know how to actually write it." She shakes her head. Santana gestures to hand her the pen, and takes Marley's note book."I'll write it on another paper, and you can just copy. Later though we'll talk about it more, ok?" She just watches as Santana neatly writes everything down."Gracias." Santana winks."De nada."

0o0o0o0

After school, for the first time in weeks, Sam remembers to drive Marley home. Since Santana will be over for another tutoring session, Marley decides to play her keyboard until then."You've been practicing." She jumps a little and turns around."Yeah. You scared me." She says with a laugh. Millie sits on the bottom of her bed."Sorry." She pauses with a sigh."I know it's normal for you to be asking more questions about your father. I'm sorry for not talking more about him as you grew up, it's just a hard subject." Marley smiles sadly."I'm not mad at you for that. I'm a little mad that he wasn't around, but mom, you're the best. I love the relationship we have, and wouldn't want to change my past." Millie smiles through some tears."I wouldn't want to either, to be honest. I know we didn't live the glamorous life, but objects and a big home doesn't make up a family, it's the love." Marley walks across the room and hugs her mother tightly."I love you so much, mom."

"Love you too."

There's a knock at the door, and Marley gets giddy."That's Miss. Lopez. I'll get it." She runs down the stairs, rushing to open the door. Santana smiles, and nervously looks around."Mom is upstairs doing laundry." She nods and gives Marley a tender kiss."Ready to start?" She asks while following Marley into the kitchen.

0o0o0o0

Santana and Marley have been going at it for almost an hour. With her mother being home, it's hard for Marley to sneak in any kisses, and she wished they could take a break and cuddle like last time."Marley!" Santana snaps her fingers in front of the teen's face. She blushes."Sorry, I spaced."

Santana giggles."Wanna call it a night?" Marley glances into the living room. Millie has been watching tv."Yeah." They start packing up their books, and Santana leans over to Marley."I know what you're thinking. I wish we were alone too." She winks and again giggles at Marley's blush. Millie walks in."You two have been at it for awhile. Finally decided to take a break?"

"We finished actually. I have to leave, my Mami wants to come over for diner. She's been bugging me about it for weeks." They laugh and Millie nods in understanding."I know how that can be. Thank you, for helping Marley out." She nods."Of course. Thanks for having me." Marley nearly jumps from her seat as Santana starts to leave."I'll walk her out, mom."

Marley walks Santana to her car. The teacher puts her bag in the passenger seat, then turns around."Can I ask you something?" Marley says timidly. Santana nods."Jake has been bugging me all day about making it look like we're a couple. I kept telling him to leave me alone, but he doesn't listen. What I'm asking is, can-can we do this? When will the time come when I have to tell my mom about us? What if I can't wait until I graduate?" Santana frowns with a deep sigh."I know this isn't easy. I've thought about so many different out comes in my head before we got together. I think we can do this though, it'll take more work, but we can do it. I don't know about when the right time is to tell your mom, we'll deal with it when we get there." Marley smiles."Yeah, you're right. I feel so much better now. Jake just really made me think about that stuff, ya know?"

Santana cups her cheek, and leans in for a tender kiss."Try not to worry too much, it'll give you wrinkles." Marley laughs a little as Santana climbs into her car."By, love." She blows her kiss starting the car, and drives off.

****Authors Note****

I promised someone I would update this week, so here it is. What do you think? Anyone worried about Millie finding out about Marley and Santana? Anyone worried about her dad? Don't be shy and review, I like your feedback. I know this chapter is short, but I'm kind of stuck with this story. Again, if any of you have any suggestions, or there's something you'd like to see happen, please let me know in a review or PM if you're more comfortable with that, thank you(:


	14. Chapter 13: Clam your Nerves

Love Hurts

Authors Note(I don't own any of the Glee characters) Warning; smut. There's a small time jump towards the middle of the chapter(you'll know when you see it.) Enjoy, and don't forget to leave a review, or PM. Thanks(:

Chapter Thirteen: Calm your nerves

Marley had a terrible morning. She didn't get much sleep the night before, and Millie had basically dragged her out of bed. Then Sam called and said his car has a flat tire so his mother drove him to school. That left her having to rush getting dressed so her mother could take her. Now finally at school, Marley goes to her locker tired, and not at all in a good mood.

Getting her books, JBI appears with his friend carrying a camera, as he holds his microphone in her face."So, word around the school is that you lied about being gay, and dating Jake Puckerman." She groans."I'm not dating Jake, and I didn't lie about being gay. Now go away and leave me alone." Marley pushes JBI out of the way, then slams her locker shut, and strides down the hall in search of a certain football player. Marley weaves through all the students, and even passes Sam without a word, leaving him confused.

When she does find said boy, he's at his locker, with his friends."What the hell, Jake?!" He turns with his brows raised."Whoa, someone's pissed." She glares at him, and the people behind him."We need to talk, alone." His friends whisper childishly, and Jake just laughs as they walk away."Is it that time of month, what's your problem?" Marley growls then slaps him across the face."You know why I'm angry, stop acting dumb!" Jake holds his cheek with his hand."Damn, ok! I've been telling you we should act like a couple here, so it's more believeable." She rolls her eyes."And I told you, I didn't want to. JBI shoved that stupid camera in my face and told me I lied about being gay! Do you know how hard for it was for me to tell my mother that?! No one lies about shit like that, Jake! We're not dating, and you need to tell people that!"

He scoffs and shakes his head."No, way. I'll look like an idiot, just quit being a bitch, and go along with it." Marley is furious. How can one person be son arrogant and mean? She clenches her jaw, and holds both her hands into tight fists. Just as she opens her mouth to show Jake just how mad she is, she hears a familiar voice behind her."She's not a bitch. You're an asshole, and you need to fix this."

Ryder steps in beside Marley, glaring at Jake. He raises his brow."Oh yeah? What are you going to do if I don't?"

"You may be a football player, Jake. But you won't be very popular if you were in Glee." He scoffs."I'm not in Glee, and you can't make me join." Ryder shrugs."Maybe there's a video of you singing in the boys locker room, and maybe I could have Mr. Shue take a look. And I could possibly tell him how much you want to join, but are too concerned of what your friends will think, so your too shy to audition." Marley grins, thankful for Ryder for stepping in.

Jake grins."You don't have a video." Ryder cracks a smile."JBI does." He narrows his eyes."How do you know for sure?"

"I was there, I saw him." Jake groans."You wouldn't." He shrugs."Wanna test that theory? Look, I don't care how it's done, just make sure everyone knows you're not dating. And you'll give Marley more respect, just like I should've." He glances back at the teen, with an apologetic smile.

"Fine. I'll just tell them we hooked up before, but we're not dating. They just miss understood me." Ryder nods."Good." He then pauses turning to Marley."I guess I'll see you around." She smiles in appreciation."Thank you."

"Anytime." He waves as he walks off to class.

Before walking off herself, she glares at Jake, then slaps his arm.

0o0o0o0

Throughout the day, Marley expected to get more comments, but surprisingly she got very few. Of course those ones she did get, got her angry, so the day hasn't been very good for her. Sam has been trying his best to make it better with his dumb impressions, but she knows only one person can do that.

The competition for Glee is slowly creeping on them, and today they'll start rehearsing. Marley doesn't have a solo or anything, but she's still a newbie and didn't expect anything more. That doesn't mean she isn't nervous. She's never performed in front of a big crowd before.

At her locker before her Spanish class, Blaine approaches her."Hey, just a reminder we'll be in the auditorium today. We need to practice one a stage." She nods nervously just thinking about competition. Blaine grins."Nervous?" She huffs."Very." He rubs her arm."You'll do fine, but if you want we can set up a day to practice together. Maybe if your more confident, it'll help with the nerves." She smiles."Thanks. I'll have to get back to you on when a good day would be. I have tutoring, and work." He shrugs."No problem, just give me a call, ok?" She nods."Thank you."

"No problem. I'll see you later."

Marley closes her locker, then walks to next class with a smile. As always, Santana is standing by the door, as students walk inside."Good afternoon, Marley. Have a good day?" Next to the teen having a bad day, not being able to see Santana made it worse. She shrugs."It was ok." The teacher senses her tone, and makes a mental note to ask again in private.

She follows Marley into the class as she gets he students attention."Today is the day, everyone. Time to pass in those rough drafts. I want to move on with our lesson, so you'll have to do the final essay on your own." The kids groan as they pass their

papers up."Oh stop. You guys are behind, and it's driving me crazy. I want you to be caught up with my other classes."

Being in the front, Marley, along with two other students, are last to hand Santana the papers, then return to their seats.

Santana is a little more harsh with some of the students, but Marley thinks it's much deserved. And no, she's being biased, the football players are just dumb. Of course the teacher had to help Marley a few times, but she's not complaining, and doesn't feel embarrassed by it anymore. She knows if anyone tries to say something, Santana would put an end to it. When the bell rings, Marley gets into her routine of staying behind, while the rest of then leave.

While Santana organizes the essay's, Marley walks up to her and hugs her tightly. The teacher smiles and rubs her back."Bad day?" Marley just hums in response. Santana giggles and kisses her temple."Jake told everyone that me and him are dating. JBI came at me with his stupid camera and told me I lied about being gay. I confronted Jake about it, and he wasn't going to take it back until Ryder showed up and black mailed him." Santana frowns and gently pulls her away, then closes and locks her door. She returns to her desk, and has Marley sit on her lap.

"Why would he do that?" She shrugs."He said it would make us being together for his parents more convincing." Santana leans up for a tender kiss. Marley smiles."You always make me feel better." Santana returns it."Glad I can help. I'm not gonna lie though, I don't like this situation with this Jake kid."

"I don't either, but what else are we going to do?" Santana shrugs with a defeated sigh."I promise I'll think of something, ok?" She nods."I have to go soon. Glee is today, we're finally going to rehearse for competition." Santana smiles."Nervous?" She nods."Blaine said he would help. He thinks if I'm more confident, it'll help the nerves." The teacher hums, and seductively rubs Marley's leg."You know what else would help with nerves?" Getting the idea, she nervously shakes her head. Santana grins leaning forward to her ear."Sex." Marley's heart is pounding in her chest. Santana kisses the spot behind her ear, as she continues to run her leg. Then takes her ear lob gently between her teeth with a giggle."It's just a suggestion, babe. I would never make you do something you're not ready for."

Marley smiles in appreciation, but she will admit she does like the idea. To a teenage girl, losing their virginity is important, and special. Marley isn't any different. She wants it to be with someone she really liked and cares for."I-I think I-I w-want to." Santana leans back in her seat, brows raised in surprise."Are you sure? I really was just kidding. We don't have to." She bites her lip, taking a moment to think. If they do it a few days before competition, on day Millie would be working late, there'll be no chance of them getting caught. And she can still let Blaine practice with her.

She smiles."I'm positive, I want this. Competition is in two weeks, on a Sunday. I think Friday would be a good day. My mom works late that night always." Santana takes a deep breath."I wouldn't want it to be anyone but you, babe. Please, I want this." She smiles, brushing some hair behind Marley's ear."Ok. That day is actually perfect, and it even gives you time if you want to change your mind." Marley shakes her head."I won't, this is what I want." She snorts."Then I'll leave that day open. Come on, we better get to Glee before Shue pops a button on his precious vest."

0o0o0o0

For the next two weeks, every Monday, Marley and Blaine alternate houses to practice choreography mostly, and occasionally Marley would want to work on her vocals. It did help somewhat with her nervousness, but with the activity set, Marley grows anxious, and it gets worse up until the day of.

Now Sam is driving Marley to school. Her knee won't stop shaking, and she's biting her lip so much, she swears she can taste blood."What's going on with you? You've been acting weird for the past two weeks." She shrugs."Competition is coming up, I'm nervous." He narrows his eyes."I thought Blaine has been helping you. I was even there for some of your practice's, you have it down to a 'T.' So, what's wrong?"

Marley closes her eyes and takes a deep breath."I-I can't tell you, you'll freak, or just tell me something I don't want to hear." Now he's confused."Mar, I'm your best friend. If it has something to do with Miss. Lopez, then I won't say anything. I promised I wouldn't, and I mean it. I see how happy she makes you, she really brings out this awesome side to you. I may not totally be ok with it, but she hasn't done anything to hurt or upset you, so I' good." She looks over to him in shock and smiles."Thanks, Sam." He smiles back."Anytime. Now, come on, tell me what's wrong." She takes another deep breath."Ok, so I told San about how nervous I am for Sectionals, and that Blaine would help." He nods."We were kind of kissing and stuff, then she suggested; she suggested we have sex." Marley quickly says the last part, still uncertain what Sam's reaction will be.

He pulls into the school's parking lot, and into their spot, then turns the car off with a huff."You sure this is what you want to do?" She nods."San, said she was just kidding, but I promise, I want this." He sighs."As long as you're absolutely without a doubt positive you're ready for this, then I think it's ok." Marley smiles with a sigh of relief."Really? You're ok with this?" He nods."Yeah, I know the feeling. I had the same with my first girlfriend last year, and it was amazing. Knowing it's with someone who you really like and care about, it makes it so special and so memorable. You'll never forget it."

Marley takes off her seat belt, and leans over for a hug."Thank you." He hugs back tightly."You welcome. Just try to distract yourself today, or you'll psych yourself out." She snorts."Thanks for the advice, I'll try to remember that."

They both walk into the building, and as Marley walks to her locker, she feels herself being pulled into another direction. Santana has pulled her in another janitors closet, and is pacing the small room."Babe, what's wrong?" She bites her lip."Do you not; do you not want to do this anymore." Santana stops in her tracks and hugs Marley tightly."No, I still want to, I promise. I'm not gonna lie though, I'm freaking out." Marley gently pushes Santana away from her at arms length."Why, what's wrong?"

Santana sighs."I've been talking to both Brittany and Quinn. This is your first time, that's a lot of pressure on me. What if I do something to mess it up, what if I don't; you know satisfy you? Or what if your mom suddenly shows up? Oh god, she'll hate me, I'll lose my job." Marley giggles a little and can't help but think how cute Santana is being. To stop the teachers rant, she grabs her by the arms and kisses her passionately."Relax, angel. First of all, I know my mom won't walk in on us. She reminded me this morning she'll be working late. Also I doubt you can do anything to mess it up or; uh unable to, to uh perform." Santana snorts.

"You're right I'm awesome." Marley rolls her eyes, giggling."What made you even think any of that we're true." She shrugs."I was at my apartment, alone, and my mind tends to wonder. I guess I just realized how important this is too you, and I don't wanna let you down." Marley smiles and pulls Santana by her waist, so their pressed together."I don't think that's possible. I know you said you're doing this to help my nerves but, I love you, San. And I'm happy we're doing this, and that you're going to be my first."

Santana smiles shyly."I love you too, and I'm honored that you chose me." Marley blushes as Santana leans in for a tender kiss."We better get to class, we don't need to get caught. You go first, more people saw you." With a few more mouse kisses, Marley leaves, feeling more confident after their talk.

0o0o0o0

It was pleasant surprise when Marley went to her locker to Ryder. He's been really stepping it up in getting her trust back lately. They walk to class together, and continues to stand up to Jake along with Sam on occasion. She's happy their going back to the start. Sam has also been slowly starting to trust Ryder as well. At first he was reluctant and stubborn, but eventually he got used to have the boy around.

Sam has also been getting closer to Kitty. Marley, the good friend that she is, of course gives him a hard time about it. But she really is happy for him, he seems to really like her a lot. And with that, he's also gaining an enemy with Jake. Before he was just annoyed by the blonde, but now Jake loathes him entirely. Sometimes he'll get some football players to slushy him, but Sam is never fazed by it. Usually when Kitty finds out, she puts a stop to it.

At the end of the day, Marley is still nervous, but more anxious than anything. She stops by the cafeteria with Sam to remind Millie she's sleeping over his house. When really she'll be at Santana's apartment. Just after class, the couple decided it was best, that way they can spend the night together, and it wouldn't feel like a one night stand for either of them.

Marley and Sam sigh in relief as they walk out to his car."I can't believe she bought that." He says with a laugh. Marley shrugs."I'm not complaining." Sam unlocks the car doors, and both slide in. He turns the car on then turns to Marley, with a serious expression."Not to ruin this day for or anything, but when will you tell your mom about you and Miss. Lopez?" She sighs."I honestly have no idea. I'm terrified to tell her, and more than when I told her I'm gay." He smiles sympathetically and pats her knee.

"Well, I'll help you figure that out, if you'd like. For now, just enjoy what you have. Come on, get happy, you're gonna have sex with one of the hottest women I've ever seen in my life!" Marley laughs shaking her head as Sam pulls onto the street."I'm serious, if she were straight, I might try to hit that." She narrows her eyes with a sigh, then slaps him hard in his arm."Ow!"

"Don't talk about her like that!" He glances at her, guilty."Sorry. Just trying to get you excited after what I said earlier." She rolls her eyes."And you thought objectifying my girlfriend would do that? Do you think I'm someone else?"

He snorts."Nice, Rachel. Great Friends reference, ass." She laughs once he finally figures out she was only half joking."Douche."

0o0o0o0

With the instructions Santana gave them, San drops Marley off at the apartment. Since it's been awhile, he asked Marley to tell the teacher for him. They also remembered Jake lives in the same building. So, Sam asked Kitty to get the boy out for a late movie, and even spend the night at her sister's place. Her parents may not like him, but her older sister does.

Marley takes a deep breath then makes her way to Santana's room. As she gets closer, she finds herself growing more nervous. Then standing in front of the door, she almost turns back the other way. Santana opens the door though, before she can even decide if she no longer wants to do this. Her breath hitches in her throat, and now she knows she's made the right decision in staying. Santana is wearing a red Victoria Secrets lace set with a robe, and has her hair up in a pony tail. Her makeup is light and natural.

"Oh my god. Y-you look so beautiful, babe." She smiles then takes her hand and gently pulls her inside."Thank you. I thought maybe it would be too forward at first, but my friends Quinn and Brittany said it would make it less awkward. So, is this ok?" Marley only caught half of what Santana said. She can't take her eyes off the brunette's exposed tan skin.

Santana snorts, then hooks her fingers under the teens chin."My eyes are up here, love." Marley blushes."Do you want to go to my room?" She nods. Santana takes her hand, and bag, then leads her down the hall. She sets the bag down b the door before closing it, then guides Marley to the bed."I'm gonna go slow, ok?" Again, she just nods her head. Santana leans in for a slow and tender kiss."Relax." She says against Marley's lips. The teen responds with another kiss. This time with more passion, making Santana moan. As their lips slide together in sync, Marley can slowly feel the nerves start to calm. It helps her grow more bold, and licks Santana's bottom lip. With a moan, the brunette happily opens her mouth.

Marley pulls Santana closer, loving the new feeling of their tongues together. Her lungs are screaming for air. They both pull back panting and looking a each other with lust."Are you o-ok if I take y-you clothes off?" Santana asks as she still tries to catch her breath. Marley bites her lip, then nods."I can take off yours, r-right?" She smiles."Of course, only if you really want to though." She nods. Santana reconnects their lips in another slow kiss. While doing that, she unbuttons her top. Then to take it off, Santana breaks the kiss and smiles reassuringly."You ok?" Marley nods.

Timidly, she slides Santana's silk robe off her shoulders. Letting it fall to the floor. Again, the brunette tenderly kisses Marley, while undoing her jeans, then breaks it to slide them slowly down her legs. Marley holds on to her shoulders as she steps out of them. Santana throws them to the side and stands."We don't have to take the rest off now. Why don't we climb into the bed, so you're more comfortable." Marley gets in first, then Santana follows, but both stay on too of the blankets."Now what?" Santana giggles, straddling Marley's side."You're cute."

Leaving no time for a response, Santana leans down for a kiss. It's starts off slow, but as Santana rubs Marley's side, it goes straight to her core. Tongues get involved and the teen grasps the back of Santana's neck, pulling them closer."I-I want to go further, babe." Santana looks down at her panting, with concern."Are you sure?" She nods."Hmm, yeah. I need to feel you." Santana moans crashing their lips. The teen has been driving her crazy, but she promised she would take it slow.

Santana squeezes Marley's left breast. She moans and bucks her hips."S-San." Santana sits up, and gently takes Marley with her. With another kiss, she reaches around and skillfully unhooks her bra. Santana throws it to the floor. Marley breaks the kiss this time, and does the same to the teachers bra. She moans at the site. Santana giggles."Don't be afraid to touch them, love." Marley blushes then gently kneads both of her breasts, making her moan. And getting more confident from the sound, she leans down and takes a nipple in her mouth.

Santana throws her head back, pushing her chest further into Marley's face."Holy shit."

Marley gives the other one the same attention."Hmm, babe. Come here." Gently Santana pulls Marley back up in a heated kiss. While doing so, she squeezes and kneads the teens chest, earning a moan."Oh god, San." She smiles against her lips, then slowly and gently lays Marley onto the bed, with her straddling her waist."This isn't too fast for you, is it?" She shakes her head."No. I was super nervous before, but now I'm fine and I just really need to feel you."

Santana smiles into yet another tender kiss."Just tell me if I hurt you, ok?" She nods.

Santana slowly kisses almost every part of Marley's exposed, light skin. As she does, the teen shivers and feels electric through her body."S-San, please. I'm fine I promise. Touch me before I explode." Santana moans against Marley's hips were she's been paying most particular attention to. She moves down to her thighs, switching between them before settling between her legs. Santana barely kisses Marley's clit, and she bucks closer to her mouth for friction with a groan. She gently holds down her hips."Good things come for those who wait. Relax, love. I'll take care of you."

Again she groans. Santana giggles then slowly licks her soaked folds with a moan."Oh fuck, you're so wet." Marley moans along with her. Satisfied she's getting the attention she desperately needs. The teacher continues until she finds her clit. With the new feeling, Marley moans."Oh, that feels so good." She sucks and even nibbles for awhile then goes back down to her opening. To get Marley ready, Santana enters with her tongue first while rubbing circles to her clit."Fuck, babe. Oh god, that feels so so good."

When Santana is sure Marley is ready for it, slowly she slides in one digit."Shit, that's even better. Don't stop." She crawls back up to Marley, so she's level with her for another kiss."I'm not hurting you?" She asks after coming up for air?" Marley grabs on to her shoulders, pulling Santana's weight on top of her, and shakes her head."No, it feels so good."

Santana kisses her forehead."Are you ready for another, love?" She nods."Oh yeaah." Again, slowly she adds a second finger, then pumps in faster. Marley digs her nails into Santana's shoulders, but she doesn't mind. The teacher places a few kisses to Marley's temple. She's painfully turned on herself, she can feel it. But tonight is about Marley."Let yourself go, babe. Come for me." Marley feels it build in the pit of her stomach. With Santana's words, she lets herself fall over the edge with a loud moan."Santana, oh god!" As she does, her nails dig deeper into Santana's shoulders.

Marley's back arches in ecstasy, then falls back onto the bed, out of breath."Tha-at was a-amazing." Santana smiles landing another gentle kiss to the girls lips."I'm glad. Love you, babe." Marley smiles."Love you too."

Santana has them both go under the blankets, and gently pulls Marley closer, so her was is laying on her shoulder."What about you, San?" She kisses her forehead and smiles."Tonight was about you, love. I'm fine." Marley looks down at her with a frown."You sure." She nods."Yeah, let's sleep. It's late." Marley gets comfortable on Santana's shoulder with a content sigh. She's more than happy and satisfied she made the right decision.

****Authors Note****

I hope that made up for the wait. Any thoughts? If there's anything you want to see happen, please don't be shy. Leave a review or PM, I'd love to know your ideas, thank you(:


End file.
